Ishqshuda
by CID Officer Yash
Summary: After her breakup, Purvi has lost faith in love. But when Tarika and Shreya take Purvi to a mall to cheer her up, she bumps into someone. Check out what happens when that someone joins CID
1. Break Up ke Baad

**_Chapter 1_**

 ** _Break-Up Ke Baad_**

 ** _Mehta's Residence_**

Purvi was crying badly. She had buried her face in her pillow as her brother and best friends looked at her worriedly from afar.

"ise hua kya hai Yash" Tarika asked to Purvi's brother "kab se roye ja rahi hai"

"wo kameena Kabeer" Yash shook his head "mein sahi tha"

"aap sahi the matlab" asked Shreya confused

"Purvi kal Kabeer se milne gayi thi na" asked Tarika "bohut khush thi"

"haan aur Purvi jab uske ghar gayi toh usne dekha Kabeer kisi aur ke sath hai"

"WHAT" asked Shreya and Tarika in disbelief

"shesh" Yash beckoned them "dheere bolo"

"sorry" both whispered

"par kaise" asked Shreya "Kabeer toh Purvi se bohut pyaar karta tha na"

"Kabeer jaise ladko ki duniya ka funda" Yash informed "beautiful ladki ko clubbing le jav aur dosto me roab jamav"

"aur tumhare jaise ladko ki duniya me" asked Tarika raising an eyebrow

"a... yaha baat Kabeer ki ho rahi hai" Yash reminded "meri toh Maharani ji sun nahi rahi hai. Socha tum dono ko bulaya toh kuch kha legi"

"aap khana layiye" said Shreya "hum baat karte hai Purvi se"

"thik hai" Yash walked downstairs. Tarika and Shreya nodded to each other and walked to Purvi.

"Purvi" Shreya called softly rubbing her back

"Shreya" Purvi pulled her head and saw her two best friends their. Her eyes were still glistened with tears and were red and puffy from all the crying. She immediately hugged both crying on their shoulders "Shreya Kabeer bohut bura hai"

"koi baat nahi Purvi" Tarika said patting her sympathetically "wo waise bhi tumhare layak nahi tha"

"but I loved him" Purvi cried

"it's alright Purvi" Shreya assured "chalo ab ansu poch lo" said Shreya wiping off her tears

"come Purvi baith jav" said Tarika making her sit properly on her bed.

"mein aaj ke baad kisi se pyaar nahi karugi"

"come on Purvi" Shreya stroked her hair "you're being paranoid"

"but he was my first ever boyfriend"

"Abhijeet se pehle bhi mera boyfriend tha" Tarika told trying to encourage her

"but he wasn't cheating you behind your back" Purvi said "was he"

"a... maybe not but" That's when Yash returned with a big grilled cheese sandwich "lo Yash bhi aa gaya"

"chalo Purvi, kuch kha lo" said Yash "dekho meine tumhara favorite sandwich banaya hai"

"mujhe nahi khana" Purvi sniffled

"dekho Purvi kha lo" Tarika insisted "kal raat se kuch khaya nahi hoga"

"par" but Yash stuffed a piece into her mouth "mhhhh"

"ise aaj bhi spoon feed karna padta hai" asked Shreya amused

"shut up Shreya" Purvi gulped her bite down "bhai me khud kha sakti hoon"

"haan haan pata hai" Yash rolled his eyes "ketchup?"

"haan lav" as she Yash went again "mere sath hi hamesha aisa kyu hota hai"

"par exactly hua kya" asked Tarika curiously "I mean mujhe toh Kabeer kafi seedha lag raha tha"

"haan par mere peeth peeche uski aur bhi girlfriends thi" Purvi sniffled again

"matlab ek se zyada thi" asked Shreya

"Shreya tu chup kar" Purvi ordered "you aren't helping"

"at least we learnt a good lesson" said Yash entering with few sachet of ketchup

"ki bhai ki baat hamesha sunni chahiye" Purvi frowned

"haan aur ye bhi ki har seedha dikhne wala ladka seedha hota nahi hai" Yash said pouring some ketchup in Purvi's plate

"phir toh hume ye baat sab se pehle Jhalak ko batani chahiye" Shreya said teasingly

"what do you mean" Yash frowned this time

"what you're understanding" Purvi laughed

"ye tum sab ka misconception hai ki har aadmi ka uski secretary ya assistant ke sath affair hota hai" Yash told "ye daily soap wale kuch bhi dikhate hai"

"are bilkul nahi" Purvi said "wo pichle hafte hi aisa case aaya tha. Pata chala husband ne apne wife ka khoon is liye kiya kyu ki wife ka affair uski secretary ke sath tha"

"wife tedhi thi" asked Yash in amazement

"nahi wife ka secretary aadmi tha" Shreya laughed

"tum logo ko mera mazak banane me bohut maza aata hai na"

"Yash tum inki baat dil par mat lo" said Tarika "immature hai abhi"

"hey" as Yash burst laughing

"mujhe aur ketchup chahiye Mr" said Purvi

"that's advocate for you" said Yash tearing another sachet and pouring ketchup in her plate

"ye aap ke hath ko kya hua" asked Purvi seeing his bruised knuckles

"k-kuch bhi toh nahi" said Yash hiding his hands behind his back

"sach sach batayiye" Purvi demanded "aap Kabeer ke waha gaye the na"

"mein bhala kyu javuga" asked Yash trying to sound innocent

"sure" asked Purvi still suspiciously

"Jayswal ki kasam" Yash said

 ** _Flashback_**

Kabeer opened the door and found a hooded figure standing there

"ji kahiye" he asked but the figure pushed past him "are kaha ghuse chale aa rahe ho"

"tuje tere karmo ki saza dene aaya hoon mein" he pulled down his hood and he was indeed Yash

"oh please" said Kabeer "stop being so old fashioned. I was fed off her and wanted to get rid of her anyhow"

"I'll show you how to get rid of useless stuff" said Yash cracking knuckles. Remembering the rating, the torture scene is cut off and finally Yash exited the house. Kabeer was left bloodied hanging upside down his ceil fan

 ** _Flashback End_**

"Jayswal kaha mera fufa lagta hai" Yash thought "anyways, kyu tum logo ne aaj chutti li hai"

"haan aaj chutti di hai ACP Sir ne" Shreya informed "agar case report hua toh coordinate karege"

"toh plan kya hai tum logo ka aaj" asked Yash

"why don't we go shopping" Tarika suggested as Yash paled

"shopping? Wonderful idea" said Purvi excitedly

"haan brilliant idea" said Shreya "and I think there's a sale in the mall"

"girlsmallsale= doomsday" a voice said in Yash's head

"bhai hum shopping ja rahe hai" Purvi declared before Yash could decide anything

"s-shopping" Yash gulped "m-mein nahi aa sakta"

"kyu" Shreya asked confused "aaj toh Court ki thi chutti hai na"

"h-haan par kal hearing hai" Yash informed "t-toh case prepare karne jana hoga na"

"toh phir aap ka credit card aur Jhalak humare hawale kar dijiye" said Purvi

"Jhalak kyu" asked Yash "wahi toh crime scene study karne jayegi"

"I don't know" said Purvi "kya pata aap use phir se 'discussion' ke liye Coffee Adda par le jaye"

"us din hum suspect par nazar rakh rahe the" Yash insisted "just like Daya and Shreya does"

"mujhe aur Daya Sir ko bich me mat layiye" said Shreya "ye aap dono ka mamla hai"

"ye mera credit card" Yash pulled out his credit card from his wallet and hesitantly handed it to Purvi "Jhalak busy hai, use phir kabhi le jana"

"thank you" said Purvi in an overly sweet tone "love you bhai"

"haan haan" Yash sighed "love you too. Ab mein office ja raha hoon. Dinner me kya chahiye tumhe"

"aalu paratha"

"mein aur aalu le aavuga" Yash said "bye"

"bye" as Yash walked off

"ab Purvi" Tarika called "tum apna muh dho kar ready ho jav aur phir hum mall jayege"

"haan thik hai"

 ** _Darr At Mall, I mean At Mall_**

Purvi, Shreya and Tarika are already carrying bags of accessories

"mujhe wo headband bohut pasand aaya Purvi" Shreya said "kitna pretty hai na"

"aur kitna red bhi" Tarika laughed "tuje red itna pasand kyu hai"

"kyu Shreya raat ko khoon peeti dayan ban jati hai" Purvi joked as she and Tarika laughed

"aacha hai Daya ko bhoot preto se darr nahi lagta" Tarika said laughing

"how mean" Shreya elbow Purvi lightly

"okay okay sorry" said Purvi when she suddenly bumped into someone and both feel down "ouch"

"yakies"

"are Rajat tum thik toh ho" asked the person's accomplice as he helped him up

"Purvi tu thik toh hai" asked Shreya helping her up

"oye dikhta nahi hai kya" asked Purvi angrily "kaise bhi chalte ho"

"oh excuse me" said the guy known as Rajat (our hero of course) "tum thi jo muj se takrayi"

"mein tum se takrayi" Purvi asked rhetorically "abbe isme bhi andhe ho kya. Ek toh mujhe giraya aur muj par hi thos jama rahe ho"

"Purvi shant ho ja" said Tarika

"Rajat chor na yaar" said his friend "it was an accident"

"are par kitni batameez hai ye ladki" said Rajat "sorry bhi nahi bol rahi"

"mein kyu sorry bolu" said Purvi "tum muj se takraye"

"ye Mehta logo ka ego bohut bura hai" Shreya shook her head

"dekhiye hume ko raada nahi karna hai" said Rajat's friend

"yaar Vineet wo ladki hum se batameezi kiye ja rahi hai aur tu hai ki" Rajat said

"ye kya batameez laga rakha hai" Purvi demanded "zaban sambhal ke"

"warna" asked Rajat "warna kya kar logi"

"tum jante nahi mere bhai ko" Purvi snapped her fingers "puri zindagi jail me chakki piste rahoge"

"abbe dekh toh ise" Rajat laughed "mujhe jail bhijwayegi. Are janti bhi ho mein hoon kaun"

"PM ke bete hote na phir bhi koi fark nahi padta" Purvi told "bas ek phone ghumana hai mujhe bhai ko samajhe"

"abbe aane de tere bhai ko" said Rajat challengingly "use uski jagah na dikhayi toh mera naam bhi Rajat Malhotra nahi"

"teri itni himmat" Purvi said reaching her shoes for her gun but Tarika and Shreya strangled her

"nahi Purvi tu aisa kuch nahi karegi" said Tarika

"haan humare pass ek Jaywanti hi kafi hai" said Shreya "rehne de"

"aw kya ye mujhe apni sandal se maregi" said Rajat faking fright

"Rajat chor na yaar" said Vineet pulling him "we're really sorry"

"ye tumhare dost ko control me rakho" Purvi growled

"abbe akkad toh dekho" said Rajat "aur tu kyu sorry bol raha hai"

"bhai chor na" said Vineet pulling him away

"kaise wahiyad aadmi tha" said Purvi

 **And cut. So this is my new RajVi story. As always started on bad foot. I actually like the cat fight idea of Rajat and Purvi. It shows both of their egos. Anyways sorry to any Kabeer reading the story.**

 **So in the next chapter Pradyuman will introduce the cops to new recruits? How will Rajat and Purvi react when they would come to know they'll have to work together? How will Vineet and Shreya handle their friends? How will Rajat's first case in CID go (no need to worry, it won't be an investigative chapter)? To know, stay tuned and please review.**

 **Officer Yash, signing off.**


	2. A Silvery Homecoming

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _A silvery_** **_homecoming_**

 ** _CID Bureau_**

Another regular day at CID Bureau. Everyone was working heartily. Sachin, Abhijeet and Pankaj are preparing a report to present in the court the next day. Divya and Nikhil had left for court hearing while Shreya uploaded new records on the database. Daya was inside Pradyuman's cabin to have a chat with him. Freddy was explaining Purvi and Jaywanti some newer protocols they had missed. That's when Pradyuman and Daya walked out of the former's cabin.

"suno sab" Pradyuman called as everyone turned to him

"sir"

"aaj hume do cops join kar rahe hai" Pradyuman informed "wo log pehle Crime Branch me the. So they're really experienced"

"kaun hai wo log sir" asked Abhijeet

"Abhijeet yaad hai Rajat" asked Daya "humare sath hi toh tha Police Training Academy me"

"Rajat join kar raha hai" asked Abhijeet amused "yaad hai sab log hume judwa bhai kehte the"

"it seems you're all gonna be good teammates then" said Pradyuman "anyways, Chitrole ne aaj phir se ek meeting rakhi hai. Toh tum log un dono ko sab samajha dena"

"sure sir" Abhijeet nodded as Pradyuman walked away

"pata nahi kyu ye Rajat naam suna suna lag raha hai" Purvi thought when suddenly Daya's phone rang. He quickly picked it up

"hello Inspector Daya... what!?... aacha thik hai tum un par nazar rakho"

"kya hua Daya" asked Abhijeet

"mere khabri ka phone tha" Daya informed "dockyard par illegal weapon smugglers ka reunion ho raha hai. Hum ja rahe hai"

"Jaywanti, Freddy aur Sachin indhar ruko. In case koi aur crime report hua toh" said Abhijeet "Purvi, Shreya, Pankaj, Daya, let's go"

"right" as they left for parking. No sooner did they leave for parking then Sachin pulled out his cell phone, Freddy a bag of chips and Jaywanti pulled out her Nintendo 3ds.

 ** _Dockyard_**

The CID team had abandoned their SUV a mile away from the dockyard to avoid the smugglers eyes. Pulling out their guns and swiftly walking using the pillars of the crane to hide, they moved forward. There they saw some people in complete yellow loading carriage into a van. Daya, using hand communication said they're the one the team's looking for. Nodding others waited for further orders. And at the most unfortunate moment, Pankaj had to sneeze. Purvi and Shreya face palmed as Daya glared at the sheepish cop while Abhijeet shook his head in amusement. Suddenly the exchange of bullets started and the cops took better cover to counter fire.

"sir mujhe cover dijiye" Purvi bellowed

"thik hai" even though Daya didn't know what her plan was, he complied. Shreya and Daya fired along Purvi's line to fool the smugglers. Purvi quickly climbed the crane and started doing something on the control panel. Suddenly the hook of the crane passed through the smuggler's side causing many to lose their grips on their guns. Using the distraction, Pankaj and Abhijeet shot the goons down who still had their guns. Suddenly a goon, who had fallen but still held his gun firmly, shot at Purvi. The glass of the control room was reeled down causing Purvi to fall from the crane but she managed to counter fire.

"meine kaha tha team me ek ladki ko bula lete hai" said one of the fallen goons

"yaar ye ladkiya toh bohut ghatak hoti hai" another said

Purvi frowned. She was damn sure if her brother were here he would agree to them. Suddenly she was ambushed by the goons whose guns she knocked down. In the ambush Purvi lost her gun but still fought with bravery.

Daya was also struggling against some goons welding chains. A goon swung the metal rope at Daya. He ducked and low sweeped him to snatch his chain. Using the fetched chain he combated other chain swingers.

Abhijeet was locked in a fist fight with a bunch of muscle head goons. He cursed his luck as he ran out of bullets. Elbowing one right in face, he too tried to low sweep the goon. Unfortunately the goon was quite formidable and didn't even flinch. Frowning, Abhijeet back up.

"Yaha Pankaj ki nahi Jaywanti ki zarrurat hai" Abhijeet shook his head as he picked up a nearby bucket "agar swimming pool nahi mila toh bathtub se hi kaam chalana padega" he twirled the bucket in his hands "aur agar usse bhi baat nahi bani toh balti se hi kaam chalana hoga"

"bohut hi ghatiya dialogue tha sir" Pankaj called as he used the extra magazine he carries to shoot down the snipers

"mujhe pata hai" Abhijeet called indignantly

Shreya wasn't having much of hard time. She kicked and punched any goon which came in her radius. Fortunately for her all the goons came to her were her size only and she could take a millions of the out ( **exaggeration intended** ). She saw Daya having a hard time beating all the chain goons and shook her head. Picking up a nearby rock, she tossed it into one of the goons spinning chains because of which the chain lost its balance and hit a fellow goons while the stone hit Daya. Sticking out her tongue, Shreya whistled innocently as Daya glared at her.

Back with Purvi, she had the worst time of her life. Suddenly all the mischievous acts she did with Yash, Jhalak, Daya, Abhijeet and Pankaj came to her mind when she was knocked down by a goon with a gun.

"koi aakhri shabd" asked the goon ready to pull the trigger

"haan ek ad" said a somewhat familiar voice as Purvi was about to reply something sarcastic as both, the goon and Purvi turned to look at a red color motorcycle with a masked rider sped towards them. Purvi rolled out just in time before the motorcycle crashed into the goon and the rider leaped out in time.

"reinforcements have arrived" Daya called as the Vineet guy from previous chapter fired at some goons

"aakhir yaha kitne goons hai" Shreya demanded

"hum pure 100 laye the" one of the fallen goons called. Shreya feeling more than irritated smashed the goon's skull with her high heeled footwear "AAAAHHHH"

The masked rider pulled out his gun and shot at the remaining goons while Purvi, Pankaj and Abhijeet watched the show from sidelines. Soon all the goons were down as the officers regrouped.

"bhai, maza aa gaya" said Vineet to the masked rider "pehle mission par hi itna bada consignment mil gaya"

"oh mister" said Abhijeet with a smirk "ab kya muh dikhayi karwane ka shagun lega"

"aacha thik hai Abhijeet sir" said the masked rider taking off his helmet to reveal he's Rajat from the mall as Purvi and Shreya jaw dropped "and glad to reunite with you too Daya sir"

"it's been a while" as both exchanged handshakes

"Officer Vineet sir"

"Abhijeet" as they both exchanged handshakes followed by Vineet and Daya

"this is Pankaj here" said Daya as Pankaj and Vineet exchanged handshakes "and these are-" but Purvi cut him

"TUM" Purvi growled confronting Rajat

"ah I think hum kal mall me mile the right" Rajat smirked "kyu bhai nahi aaya bachane"

Purvi was gonna thank him, honest. But after he made fun of her brother she's gonna rip his spine "mujhe tumhari kisi bhi madad ki koi zarrurat nahi thi. Aur bhai ka mazak udane ka haq sirf aur sirf mera hai"

"tum dono ek dusre ko jante ho" asked Pankaj confused

"haan mein aur Vineet kal mall mein mile the Ms Sissy aur uski friends se" said Rajat slyly, noting to get on Purvi's nerves "and BTW agar mein nahi aata toh aap bhagwan ko pyaari ho jati"

"yaar Rajat chor na" Vineet sighed

"abbe agar mein time par waha se hattti nahi toh tum apni ghatiya motorcycle mere upar chala dete" Purvi barked

"aye meri jaan ke bare me kuch mat kehna" Rajat said, after all their expensive bike is every guy's weakness

"jaan? Seriously. Our new officers in love with inanimate objects" Purvi laughed

"par tum toh aaj bhi apna teddy kisi ko chune nahi deti Purvi" Shreya reminded

"tumhe ye sab ke samne nahi kehna tha" Purvi yelled blushing in embarrassment

"ooohhhh toh Ms Sissy ko apne Teddy Bear se pyaar hai. How pathetic" Rajat taunted

"tum logo ko popcorn kaha se mile" Pankaj asked to the pair of goons who were punched by Abhijeet

"eh this is a fanfiction" one said

"you want some" asked the second goon offering Pankaj the tub of popcorn

"thanks"

"I would like to see how well you do solo" Purvi said "agar mein nahi hoti toh in gundo ki ammunition kabhi khtm hi nahi hoti"

"that has to be a point" said Vineet "she did save us from a long gun down bro"

"tu kiski taraf hai" Rajat growled

"heh friends turned foes" Purvi said tauntingly "ab tum itne macho sound nahi kar rahe"

"Purvi wo tumhara senior hai" Daya informed as Purvi's jaw hit the ground

"k-kya" Purvi asked in disbelief "ye mucchad mera senior"

"hey" Rajat said styling his mustache proudly

"haan Purvi, kyu tum hum logo se bhi batameezi se baat karogi" asked Abhijeet

"oh god" Purvi squeezed her eyes shut "I'm s-sorry Rajat sir" the phrase seemed completely strained from Purvi but Rajat enjoyed it with an irritating smirk

"ja maaf kiya, tum bhi kya yaad rakhogi" Rajat said as Purvi gritted her teeth

"chor de Purvi" Shreya placed a hand on his shoulder "we can get back on him. Just like we did that time with that Kavin guy"

"alright" Purvi smirked remembering what she did with her last senior

"your life's gonna be interesting" one of the goons said enviously to Pankaj

"it always is with Purvi around" Pankaj smirked

 **And cut. So finally the second chapter of Ishqshuda is out with Rajat's super dramatic entry and more RajVi cat fights. don't worry there are more to come.**

 **I want suggestions from my readers to tell me what I should do for the next chapter. I've a superb climax ready for the story where both realize their love for each other but I want some stuff to skip time. You know, like they developing some respect for each other and so one. So tell me more via review page or PM. Stay Tuned and please review.**

 **Officer Yash, signing off.**


	3. Purvi's a Lunatic

**_Chapter 3_**

 ** _Purvi's a Lunatic_**

After many constables arrived to round up the goons, Abhijeet called.

"okay good work team" said Abhijeet "kisi ko koi chot toh nahi lagi" almost all the goons raised their hands "sorry people, I meant good guys" as the goons had crestfallen expression as constables pushed them inside the police van

"I think inke dimaag me koi chot lagi hogi" said Purvi pointing at Rajat "oh sorry, inke pass toh dimaag hai hi nahi"

"Purvi I'm warning you" Daya sighed "iska haal Kavin jaisa nahi hona chahiye"

"Rajat humara dost hai" Abhijeet reminded "bhale meine iski ragging ki thi jab ye freshman year me tha"

"sir aap ko wo yaad dilane ki koi zarrurat nahi thi" Rajat exclaimed blushing as Purvi promptly burst laughing

"BTW ye Kavin hai kaun" asked Vineet

"koi nahi" Abhijeet said hurriedly as Daya was about to reveal whatever happen to good old Kavin while Vineet and Rajat exchanged glances

"ooohhh toh Abhijeet sir ka purana bakra" said Purvi teasingly "ab toh tu halal hua samajh lo"

"hospital me ek stretcher reserve karwa lo" Shreya whispered to Pankaj

"okay" Pankaj shrugged

"anyways" said Abhijeet "Rajat, tum aur Purvi ja kar ye consignment HQ chor aav aur Chitrole ko report kar dena"

"sir" Pankaj called "kya Rajat sir ne Dean se ragging ke bare me complaint ki thi"

"haan ki thi kyu" asked Rajat confused

"happy journey" Pankaj and Shreya wished in unison as Rajat looked at Vineet. He shrugged his shoulder.

"BTW mujhe bhuk lag rahi hai" Purvi called "can stop by a drive-thru"

"mujhe aisi feeling kyu aa rahi hai ki mujhe Purvi ke badle Shreya ke sath jana chahiye" asked Rajat

"sorry mein toh free nahi hoon" Shreya said clinging to Daya's shoulder. It didn't took Rajat or Vineet even a second to know what's going on

"yaar mujhe chullu bhar pani me doob kar mar jana chahiye" said Rajat amused "Daya Sir ne mujse pehle ladki pata li"

"haan beta Rajat, tere Abhijeet sir ne bhi ladki pata li hai" Abhijeet said triumphantly

"kya sir, aaj first April thodi hai" Rajat laughed

"aisi waisi ladki nahi, bhai sahab ne ek Dr patayi hai" said Daya

"pagalo ki" Rajat asked as everyone including a few remaining goons laughed

"shut up" Abhijeet punched a goon hard in the face "face it Rajat. Meri wali ek Dr. Ek ad lash milne de. Milata hoon"

"bina lash ke kyu nahi" Vineet asked out of curiosity

"trust me" said Abhijeet "you don't want to meet her boss"

"let's go" Purvi whined "I need a McDonald's sundae"

"ise le jav" said Shreya alarmed "bhuke pet ye Pankaj jaisi ho jati hai"

"hey" both Pankaj and Purvi called

"okay let's go" as Rajat and Purvi climbed the van.

To say it was the most pleasant ride for Rajat would be overly exaggerated. First they had to go into a McDonald's Drive-thru. Purvi had gone through half of their menu and the poor drive-thru attendant had a hard time noting it down. Not only did Purvi have her little meal in the van but she 'accidently' dropped her coke on Rajat while he was driving but they're ambushed by some more goons who wanted their consignment back.

Rajat thought he was a goner when he was confronted by a huge pack of grunts (ballpark figure) but for Purvi it seemed a cakewalk. Not actually, first Purvi blinded half of the grunts with the ketchup satchels the McDonald's provided and then she took the ammunition from the consignment and shot blindly fending off the goons for good.

When they finally reached the HQ, Chitrole praised them for the nice workwork and even promised a promotion to Purvi. After that they returned to CID Bureau where he was introduced to Jaywanti, Sachin and Freddy. After a little report making, Abhijeet declared dispersal. So Rajat and Vineet parted ways. Vineet booked a cab till he shipped his transport to Mumbai. Then Rajat sat on his bike and drove outside to see an amazing view. That Purvi girl was stranded on the footpath, carrying her handbag but not waving for any rickshaw or taxi.

"kyu kya hua" asked Rajat tauntingly "tumhe rickshaw nahi mil raha"

"mujhe rickshaw ya taxi ki zarrurat bhi nahi" said Purvi "jav aur raasta napo apna"

"are are aisa nazara dekhne ko roz roz thori milta hai" Rajat chuckled "mahan junglee billi Purvi ko koi auto nahi mil rahi"

"dekho mein aaj bohut thak chuki hoon" Purvi informed warningly "mujhe bohut bhuk lagi hai aur bhai ne kaha tha aaj khane me wo Bhindi ki sabzi banane wale hai. I'm pretty sure you don't want to mess with me right now"

For once Rajat seemed intimidate from the tone of Purvi's voice. She did looked pissed "aacha thik, tumhe kahi drop kar du"

"no thank you Mr" Purvi growled "waise shakal se hi rapist dikhte ho"

"WHAT" Rajat demanded "mein? Aur rapist? You nuts"

"I'm just kidding" Purvi giggled "but no thank you. Mujhe toh tumhara last name tak nahi pata"

"Malhotra" Rajat informed "tumhara"

"Mehta" Purvi replied when she spotted a red Mercedes GL 63 AMG race through the road "oh meri sawari aa gayi" as Rajat looked at the SUV and jaw dropped. The SUV stopped by Purvi and the glass reeled down to show a girl, maybe a year younger than Purvi

"hi Purvi" the girl wished merrily

"hi Jhalak" Purvi looked at her suspiciously "let me guess, you're joining us for dinner"

"a... actually we're gonna do some discussion" said a manly voice from the driver's seat which was out of Rajat's line of view

"sure bhai sure" Purvi rolled her eyes and reached for the back seat "good night, sir" she added evilly

"naya bakra" the girl named Jhalak inquired as Purvi sat in the car. Rajat didn't quite catch Purvi's reply as the SUV sped off

"aakhir iska bhai karta kya hai" Rajat wondered "kya gadi hai re"

 ** _The Next Noon_**

The good guys were solving another case. Pradyuman as said the signature line of 'phasi' and Nikhil and Sachin took the culprits. So the team carried on the file work.

"Rajat sir" Purvi called as Rajat looked up from his computer screen

"haan Purvi" asked Rajat suspiciously, ready for any sneak attack

"is file par sign kar dena" Purvi handed him the file she took so much pain (and didn't boss Jhalak) to complete it

"mein kyu" Rajat asked "tumhare Abhijeet sir kaha hai"

"Abhijeet sir Forensic Lab gaye hai" Purvi muttered something about annoying Tarika later but Rajat didn't catch it "aur tum pucho uske pehle Daya Sir ke desk par bohut lambi line lagi hai" she pointed her thumb at Daya's desk where honestly a long line of conversation with Shreya was there. Rajat resisted a snicker

"aacha ek minute" Rajat took the glass of water on his desk. Remembering how she spilled coke on him yesterday, he also accidently lost grip on the glass and the lower half of Purvi's shirt and her whole file was drenched in water "oh god! Purvi I'm so so sorry" Rajat said in fake caring voice

"mein janti hoon ye tum ne jan bujh kar kiya hai" Purvi growled "iska badla mein zarrur lugi" as she stomped off outside

"aur file complete kar dena" Rajat called to her retreating form

"tumhe kya lagta hai" asked Divya to Jaywanti "ye senior kitne din tikega"

"kafi determination wala lagta hai" Jaywanti replied "ek ad mahina shayad"

 ** _Lunch Break_**

So after a good lunch, Rajat and Vineet approached to have coffee from the coffee dispenser placed by the canteen. But to their surprise found Purvi standing by it with a cup of coffee in her hand

"good afternoon sir" Purvi wished in an overly sweet voice. In the two days Vineet worked with Purvi, he learnt Purvi is a dangerous person. And when a dangerous person is overly sweet doom is sure to follow "aap ke liye coffee" she forwarded the cup to Rajat

"hah" Rajat scoffed "tumhe sach me lagta hai mein ye purani wali trick me phasuga. Mein aur Abhijeet sir ye college me kiya karte the"

"kya? Apne senior ko coffee offer karna" asked Purvi innocently

"nahi, jamal gota milayi coffee offer karna" Vineet told "c'mon Purvi, tum ne Rajat par coke giraya aur usne pani, hisab barabar"

"tumhe lagta hai mein is coffee ke zariye pani ka badla le rahi hoon" asked Purvi

"of course" Rajat laughed "warna tum kyu mujhe coffee offer karogi" he used the token he took from the canteen attendant and had a cup of coffee for himself

"okay" Purvi shrugged as Vineet got himself some coffee and both left. As soon as they left, Purvi took a sip from the cup of coffee she held

 ** _Few minutes later_**

Everyone was working heartily. Pradyuman attending some paperwork in his cabin while others did court work or file work. Suddenly Shreya felt she had eaten something she shouldn't have and rushed to the washroom. She was followed by ACP Pradyuman running from his cabin, already loosening his neck tie. Then Sachin gave in followed by Vineet. One by one the whole bureau emptied except for Purvi who cackled manically. First to return was the first went in, that is Shreya and Pradyuman

"PURVI" both of the barked

"kya kiya tum ne" One by one all the officers came and repeated the same line. Till then Purvi had managed to calm herself down

"Purvi answer us" Abhijeet demanded "kya kiya tum ne"

"kuch nahi" Purvi claimed

"oh shut up" Sachin growled "tumhare alawa sab ko julab hua, ek sath"

"are hume toh garv hona chahiye" said Purvi "United we stand, United we fall"

"Purvi mazak bandh karo" Pankaj begged "batav kya kiya tum ne"

"ek cup coffee ko chor kar meine pure coffee dispenser me jamal gota mila diya" Purvi informed

"KYA" everyone demanded

"mujhe wo cup le lena chahiye tha" Rajat wailed before a gurgling sound happened and he rushed to restroom. Divya, Nikhil and Vineet suffered a similar fate a moment later. Till they returned rest of them were scolding Purvi, well she was definitely enjoying it since after uttering One or two word they had to rush to washroom

"tum ne sab ke coffee me jamal gota kyu milaya" Daya demanded

"meine abhi abhi washroom me Salunkhe sir ko dekha" Nikhil informed clutching at his stomach

"he deserves it" said Abhijeet

"Purvi jawab do" Pradyuman demanded

"ye sab iski wajah se hua hai" Purvi pointed accusingly at Rajat

"meri" Rajat asked in disbelief pointing at himself "meine kya kiya"

"tum ne meri shirt aur mera pura file work bigad dala" said Purvi "aur tum us purani trick me phasne wale bilkul nahi lagte is liye mujhe sab ki coffee me jamal gota milana pada"

"Rajat kya zarrurat thi isse panga lene ki" Vineet barked

"how would I know she's manically lunatic" Rajat barked back

"P-Purvi" Pradyuman said threateningly "tumhari saza ye hai ki-" again Pradyuman suffered the gurgling sound and ran towards the gents restroom as Purvi burst into hysteric laughter

"Purvi this is no joke" Shreya yelled "tum humari health ke sath khilwad nahi kar sakti"

"khas kar aap jab sab se zyada junk food khati hai tab" Divya added

"mujhe julab ki dawayi mil gayi" Jaywanti declared waving a small bottle as Purvi pouted

"kya Jaywanti, sara maza hi kirkira kar diya" Purvi shook her head as the officers pounced on the lady Daya to fetch the bottle first for themselves "on reconsideration" Purvi smirked "this isn't half bad"

Ten minutes later, everyone had gotten their motions under control. Well some people with a poor digestive system and regular junk food consumption were still paying a visit to restroom in 10-30 minute intervals but overall it was good. Abhijeet had to take Divya, Freddy and Nikhil for investigation of murder in half drained state but duty's first for them.

"Purvi today's the limit" Pradyuman yelled as Purvi stood in front of him with her head hung down

"yaar Rajat" Vineet whispered "ye scene dekh kuch yaad aa raha hai"

"haan" Rajat snickered "aise hi humari KG teacher hume dant rahi thi na jab humne Ronit ke kapdo me chipkali dal di thi" indeed the scene could remind you of your Kindergarten days as Purvi listened to the curses Pradyuman was muttering. The newly joined duo were quite surprised that others didn't snicker at Purvi's misfortune even after Purvi made them pay for his crimes.

"Purvi you've forced me to use this" said Pradyuman. Vineet and Rajat's eyes widened, thinking Pradyuman might shoot at her for drugging the whole CID bureau and forensic department "detention" as everyone except the newcomers eyes widened

"s-sir... you must be kidding" asked Purvi

"no Purvi. You're detained in the CID Bureau for the whole tonight" said Pradyuman "Daya apne ghar par TV ka remote le kar jayega aur mein internet router"

"a-aap aisa nahi kar sakte sir" Purvi literally had tears in her eyes "aaj Anika ko pata chalega Shivaay Tanya se pyaar karne ka natak kyu kar raha hai"

"I don't care agar Shivaay Tanya se shadi karne wala hai ya uska khoon" said Pradyuman

"sir agar Shivaay Tanya ka khoon karta hai toh CID ko toh waha jana padega na" asked Pankaj

"shut up Pankaj" everyone except Purvi (who was on the verge of breaking down) snapped

"sir dekhiye, thande dimaag se sochiye" said Daya "wo yaha aa jayega. Wo bhi court pehn kar"

"haan sir" Shreya gulped, watching out for any tear drop that might roll down Purvi's cheek "Kabeer abhi tak hospital me hai"

"nahi bilkul nahi" said Pradyuman "and till I remember he's suppose to work overnight because of all the cases we're sending him. Toh use batayega kaun. Purvi I'm detaining you without any gadgets for tonight"

"m-magar sir" Purvi whimpered

"Jaywanti ise detention room me le jav"

"yes sir" Jaywanti reluctantly took Purvi to another room

"any ideas why these guys were trying to convince not to detain Purvi" asked Vineet

"who cares" Rajat smirked "did you just see she was about to cry"

"correct me if I'm wrong" said Vineet "but that would be a bad thing right"

"what? Her crying"

"of course" said Vineet "yaar aacha legega tere se badla lene ke chakkar me bichari ko puri raat yaha guzarni hogi"

"usne humari coffee me drug milayi" Rajat reminded exasperated

"aur tum ne uski file work ki puri mehnat par pani gira diya" said Vineet

"yaar tu mera dost hai ki uska"

"chal chor" Vineet shook his head "kaam karte hai" but the destiny had it other way as an unknown man barged into the bureau followed by that Jhalak girl who called him a 'Bakra' the other day

"Purvi-kaha-hai" he said as the bureau went utterly silent. Only three people's breathing sound was heard. Those were the Jhalak girl, Vineet and Rajat himself

"BHAAAGOOOOO" Sachin let out a girlish scream as he jumped under his desk. Daya followed the suit before everyone except Pradyuman, Rajat, Vineet, the Jhalak girl and the unknown man were the only people standing there

"mein sirf ek baar puchuga Pradyuman" the unknown man said grimly "Purvi kaha hai"

"..." Pradyuman glared at him. But the other guy's glare had an emotional boost to it. Sighing in defeat, Pradyuman pointed to the room where Jaywanti had dropped Purvi in

"Jhalak" the unknown guy said never taking his eyes off Pradyuman

"aap already cheh signals tor chuke ho yaha par 15 minute me pohuchne ke liye" Jhalak reminded but sighed when he didn't even dignify her with a short. Shaking her head, she left for the room. Vineet and Rajat exchanged another glance of confusion as Jhalak exited the detention room with a whimpering Purvi

"Purvi ab hum dono mil kar Ishqbaaz ka suspense breaking episode dekhege" Jhalak comforted the whimpering girl as she sniffled once "koi tumhe nahi rokne wala. Sir Power Rangers bhi nahi dekhege"

"Purvi are you okay" asked the unknown man stroking her cheek

"h-haan bhai" Purvi nodded "mujhe aaj pizza khana hai"

"bana duga" Yash assured with a warm smile then turned to a darker one facing Pradyuman "now Pradyuman, IPC section"

"ek minute ek minute" said Pradyuman "mujhe pata hai mein apne kisi bhi officer ko overnight detain nahi kar sakta hoon aur mujhe IPC ki koi dhara ke bare me nahi janna. Mujhe ye batav tumhe pata kaise chala meine Purvi ko detain kiya hai"

"Jaywanti tumhara phone" Purvi tossed a cell phone at Jaywanti as she caught it

"that answers my questions" Pradyuman said raising his hands in defeat "tum Purvi ko yaha se le kar ja sakte ho"

"good" Purvi's even more lunatic brother nodded and went out with Purvi and the Jhalak girl

"okay" said Vineet slowly as everyone got out of their hiding places

"wow" said Pankaj "aaj sir ne kuch tora phoda nahi"

"that's a miracle" Shreya nodded

"anybody care to explain who the hell was that lunatic and why are you cowering from him" Rajat demanded

"wo hai Prosecution Attorney Yash Mehta" Daya informed "Purvi ka overprotective bada bhai. Use bilkul bardash nahi koi Purvi ko rulaye"

"that's nice" said Rajat rolling his eyes "aap log darr kyu rahe the"

"for One, he's a third degree black belt martial artist and Purvi's sensei" Sachin informed

"secondly he can easily prove he didn't do anything to bureau or it's residents" said Pankaj "last time meine Purvi se uski favorite ice-cream chin li thi aur Yash sir ne mujse roz 6 kilometers ki running karwayi, pure ek hafte ke liye"

"lawyer hone ke apne faide hote hai" said Vineet

"aur bada bhai hone ke bhi" Rajat concluded as the day did too.

 **And cut. So I hope I proved with this chapter Purvi's a fun loving lunatic character which can become serious if needed. I guess you guys really liked the prank if not loved it. Again, personal experience except coffee dispenser had nothing to do with it. So Rajat came to know he shouldn't mess with Purvi much since she has a bigger lunatic elder brother to back her up**

 **And from next chapter I'm planning to start their romantic track. If you guys want me to prolong the cat fight I would love to. If not we can move on with RajVi romances. Let me know what you guys think. Stay tuned for more, and please review.**

 **Officer Yash, signing off.**


	4. S-h-aving

**_Chapter 4_**

 ** _S-h-aving_**

 ** _Mehta House_**

Purvi and Jhalak watched their episode of Ishqbaaz as Yash prepared pizza for all three of them in the kitchen. Soon Yash brought their veg pizzas.

"alright girls" Yash called "pizza's ready"

"bas bhai do minute" Purvi said not looking at him

"pizza thanda ho jayega"

"sir bas do minute" Jhalak pleaded "I think ye ladka kuch gadbad hai"

"ladkiya" Yash rubbed his forehead "waise tum ne wo case ki file kaha rakhi hai jo hume Dave ne di thi" asked Yash

"bhai shut up" Purvi ordered "hume sunne bhi nahi de rahe"

"I really need to separate Jhalak from Purvi" Yash muttered and reached for Jhalak's handbag "after all who wants their secretary to boss you around"

"bhai ab mujhe bhuk lagi hai" Purvi called after her daily soap concluded for the day

"haan meri Maa" Yash said as he took of the cover from the pizza plates "aav Maharaniyo" as the girls came and they started their dinner

"waise Purvi" Jhalak called "tum ne aisa kya kiya ki ACP sahab ko tumhe detain karne ki naubat aa gayi"

"kuch nahi" Purvi said in the most innocent voice she could manage to mimic

"Purvi tum bhul rahi ho hum wakil hai" Yash reminded. Purvi muttered something about 7th Sky but the two lawyers didn't catch it "Pradyuman pagal nahi hai ki tumhe bina wajah detain kare"

"bhai meine sach me kuch nahi kiya" Purvi claimed "Jayswal ki kasam"

"ha ye mein hamesha use karta hoon" Yash said "batav kya kiya"

"okay par aap log ghussa nahi karege na"

"bilkul nahi Purvi" Jhalak assured

"meine coffee dispenser me jamal gota mila diya" Purvi said bracing for Yash's yell

"WHAT" Yash and Jhalak demanded

"par kyu" Jhalak asked firmly clasping Yash's mouth with her hands to avoid him from screeching

"ye sab us Rajat ki wajah se" Purvi said faking tears. Yash sighed and looked at Jhalak. She stared at him suspiciously for a moment and then let go of his mouth

"kaun Rajat" asked Yash

"wahi jo parso motorcycle par tha" Purvi informed

"wo mucchad" asked Jhalak "naya bakra"

"haan" Purvi nodded "mein toh bas meri file par uske signatures lene gayi thi kyu ki Daya Sir ko Shreya ne gher rakha tha aur Abhijeet sir forensics me the. Meine use kaha mujhe sign chahiye par usne meri shirt aur file par pani phek diya"

"KYA" Yash got up fuming in anger "mein uski jaan le luga" he was about to rush to bedroom for his revolver but Jhalak and Purvi strangled him

"bhai meine use uske kiye ki saza de di" Purvi reminded

"aur waise bhi Dave ko shaq hai Kabeer ko aap ne hi peeta tha" Jhalak reminded

"bhai!? Aap ne Kabeer ko peeta tha" Purvi demanded

"he deserved it" Yash muttered sitting back as Jhalak winked at Purvi. She smirked and nodded

"ab aap aache bacche ki tarah pizza khaiye" said Jhalak handing him a slice of pizza "aur Purvi tum ye batav ise tum aur kya kya karne wali ho"

"bas use adhmara kar mat chor dena" Yash told eating his slice

"aap chinta mat kijiye bhai" said Purvi "mein us par aisa prank karugi ki wo khud apni pistol se apni hi khopdi khol dega"

"waise toh hum prosecution wale hai but we can fight Purvi's case if needed right" asked Jhalak

"I don't mind" Yash shrugged "bas kal mujhe Pradyuman ki koi complaint nahi aani chahiye"

"aacha thik hai" Purvi smirked, she could still tease her brother "waise Jhalak, I think bohut dair ho chuki hai"

"Purvi" Yash scolded her

"nahi sir Purvi thik keh rahi hai" Jhalak said checking her watch "kal hearing bhi. I think it's my bedtime"

"but it's too late" Purvi pointed out "I think Jhalak ko aaj raat yahi ruk jana chahiye"

"k-kya" both of them stammered blushing a little

"I think mein wapis ghar hi javugi" said Jhalak looking down "makan malkin ko late comers pasand nahi hai"

"are ye ghar bhi toh tumhara hi toh hai Jhalak" Purvi said teasingly as Yash glared at her and Jhalak just wanted to melt into nothingness "bhai mein toh bohut snore karti hoon. Jhalak could manage in your room right"

"or I can open up the guest bedroom" Yash sneered "Jhalak tum aaj ki raat yahi ruk jav"

"aur next time jab aavogi tab teen char jodi kapde apne sath le aana" said Purvi

"bas ab Jhalak ko pareshan karna bandh karo" Yash ordered "jav fresh ho jav mein ice-cream le kar aata hoon"

"okay bhai" Purvi chirped and caught Jhalak's hand "bhabhi aaj guest room me adjust kar lo. Mein bhai ke room me rehne ka permanent solution nikalti hoon"

"PURVI" Yash yelled as Purvi practically dragged Jhalak upstairs

 ** _The next day; CID Bureau_**

Purvi was sitting at her desk thinking of something very deeply. Vineet and Rajat had become very cautious of Purvi, making sure not to piss her. Seeing her friend thinking something whole heartily, Shreya approached Purvi.

"oh Purvi" Shreya called "itna mann laga kar kya soch rahi ho"

"bhai ki setting karwane ka koi raasta dhundh rahi hoon"

"bhai ki setting" asked Shreya confused "kya matlab"

"don't you think Jhalak and bhai have played enough about each other" asked Purvi

"Purvi? Mujhe laga hum sirf bhai ki taang khichne ke liye unhe Jhalak ke sath chidhate the" asked Shreya

"tum mere sath ho ya nahi" asked Purvi seriously

"bina parachute ke Sky diving bhi lekar javogi toh bhi tumhare sath hoon" Shreya assured

"next trip Goa then" Purvi laughed "ek ad idea soch kar rakhna thik hai"

"aacha thik hai" Shreya nodded "waise tuje kal dant nahi padi"

"Jhalak ne bacha liya"

"ah toh is liye Jhalak ko bhabhi banana hai" Shreya nodded

"shut up Shreya" Purvi rolled her eyes

"toh badla lene wali ho" asked Shreya motioning towards Rajat

"ek ek second jo meine detention room me bitaye uska badla" Purvi nodded

"that must be like 30 minutes" Shreya reminded

"1800? Too less" Purvi frowned

"tu kitne ideas soch kar aayi hai" asked Shreya

"36000" said Purvi

"seriously"

"of course. Meine toh ghar par laptop par ek word document bhi banaya hai" said Purvi

"par tere pass kaha laptop hai" asked Shreya tilting her head "tere pass toh iMac tha na"

"bhai zindabad" as Shreya shook her head

"plan kya hai" asked Shreya

"the old fashion way" Shreya raised an eyebrow at that "Pankaj of course"

Pankaj was a really dedicated officer, honest. He wanted to prove width doesn't matter in the line of duty and everyday worked heartily, avoiding food before lunch or dinner. In the morning he had made up his mind that he would complete at least two files. But so far he hasn't even started with one since a limited time event was taking place on his game. Finally managing to shut his game, he finally focused on work. But as always, destiny has other plans.

"Pankaj" Pankaj paled knowing he's now involved in some harebrained scheme of Purvi's

"okay" Pankaj sighed turning around "is baar kis cheez se tum mujhe blackmail karna wali ho"

"Pankaj, I swear agar tum meri madad karoge toh mein tumhare do din ka file work karugi aur bhai ko keh kar tumhare liye chocolate cake bhi banavugi" said Purvi sweetly

"aur agar tum mana karte ho toh mein ACP Sir ko bata dugi pichle char din se unka tiffin box tum kha rahe ho" Shreya warned

"don't worry" Pankaj assured "mein file work par hi maan gaya tha"

"alright" Purvi pulled out a small packet "tumhe ye humare naye senior ko ye paper towel dena hai. That's all"

"paper towel" Pankaj inspected the packet "par Purvi bureau me centralized air conditioning hai. Unhe paper towel kyu chahiye hoga"

"kyu ki" Shreya pulled out something which looked like a plug "spark plug Purvi ne pehle hi nikal diya hai"

"agar mein phasa toh tum dono ka naam mein ACP Sir ko de duga" Pankaj warned

"Pankaj" Purvi cajoled "hum ek dusre ko kab se jante hai"

"jitne saal meine duty ki hai" Pankaj replied

"toh tum meri specialty bhul gaye" asked Purvi as Pankaj mumbled something about fake tears but neither of the girls seemed to care

"okay thik hai" Pankaj gave up "sirf isse muj par khoon ka ilzam nahi aana chahiye"

"aisa hota toh hum Anjali Puri ko nahi blackmail karte" asked Shreya "mein aur Purvi canteen ja rahe hai. Jab tum use towel de do toh hume phone kar dena"

"aur ye Vineet ke liye" said Purvi handing Pankaj another paper towel packet "sirf use diya toh shaq ho jayega"

"alright" Pankaj rolled his eyes as he witnessed Purvi and Shreya march out "why does it happen with me"

As Purvi predicted, everyone started sweating. Abhijeet was forced to remove his coat and Daya undid the first to buttons of his shirt.

"Shreya definitely missed something" Pankaj thought when he saw Rajat and Vineet flapping the files to provide some air "well it's time to initiate the plan" Pankaj got up and walked to Rajat and Vineet

"yaar Rajat" Pankaj heard Vineet saying "aachanak bohut garmi ho rahi hai na"

"haan yaar" Rajat agreed wiping the sweat off his forehead "chal thandi thandi cold drink pi kar aate hai"

"sir" Pankaj called "garmi bohut hai na"

"haan yaar" Vineet shook his head "hum cold drink peene ja rahe hai. Tumhe aana hai"

"are nahi" said Pankaj "agar aap log chahe toh ye extra paper towels use kar sakte hai" he forwarded the paper towels, but with Purvi's accordance

"thank you so much Pankaj" said Rajat gratefully and took the one forwarded by Pankaj

"thanks yaar" and both of them wiped their faces with paper towels. Rajat particular rubbed his mustache with the cool towel "ab aacha lag raha hai"

"ab mein apna kaam karta hoon" said Pankaj hurrying to his desk

"chal cold drink pi kar aate hai"

"haan chalo" as both walked out

"target incoming" Pankaj said into his phone and went to fix the air conditioning system

 ** _Cafeteria_**

When Rajat and Vineet walked into the cafeteria, there they saw Divya, Jaywanti, Purvi and Shreya chatting with bottles of cold drinks on their table, two or three empty bottles littered around. Without commenting the duo went to get their cold drinks and occupied another table.

"mujhe ye samajh nahi aa raha ki AC achanak se kharab kaise ho gaya" Vineet wondered

"haan yaar" said Rajat "office expenses mein already AC maintenance ki entry hai"

"khair chor" Vineet shrugged "aaj aisa kaise hua ki us Purvi ne hum par koi prank nahi kiya"

"kal ACP Sir aur apne bhai dono se dant padne ke baad uski toh meri taraf dekhne ki himmat bhi nahi ho rahi" he looked towards the girls table only to find Purvi expectantly staring at him "on a second thought, usko mere par prank karne ki himmat chali gayi"

"whatever you say bro" Vineet smirked when he noticed something on the table. There were tiny hair scattered on the table. He ran a hand though his hair and looked at his hand, checking if he hadn't caught hairfall trouble to find it false. He looked at Rajat and tried to stifle his laughter but all the girls and cafeteria staff burst laughing a few seconds later

"kya hua" asked Rajat confused "has kyu rahe ho" but instead of a reply Divya fell of her chair due to her intense laughter. Rajat got up to check if she's okay only to find her laughing and groaning at the same time. Purvi was again cackling manically "koi mujhe bataega ki baat kya hai"

"yaar tune aakhri baar kab apni muche mundvayi thi" asked Vineet as he too burst laughing

"yaar has kyu raha hai"

"jawab de"

"kabhi nahi. Jab se aani shuru hui tab se nahi" Rajat informed as Jaywanti too fell off her chair, groaning and laughing at the same time. Purvi and Shreya continued with their laughter and helped their friends up "alright" Rajat yelled "sab has kyu rahe ho"

"s-sir" Divya clutched her stomach "a-aap muchokebinabohut... HAHA... funny lag rahe ho"

"mein funny lag raha hoon" asked Rajat

"h-haan sir" Jaywanti laughed "I-I mean aisa lagta hai koi ladka bachpan aur pachpan ke beech phas gaya ho"

"bachpan? pachpan? Kya bol rahi ho" asked Rajat irritated with the nonsense

"yaar Rajat, y-ye dekh" Vineet handed his phone to him. Rajat looked at the phone to see its on front camera and it was Rajat's own picture there. Rajat's thick lush eyebrows had gotten thinner but the most freaking thing was his mustache was now missing

"keh de ye koi naya filter hai" Rajat begged

"yaar tu mucho ke bina bohut funny lagta hai" Vineet laughed

"PURVI" Rajat yelled only to find the table the girls had occupied is now abandoned

"are ho sakta hai kuch gadbad ho" asked Vineet "wo aise kaise karegi"

"I don't know how did she do that but this is her doing only" Rajat growled

Here Purvi ran off with Jaywanti, Divya and Shreya towards their desks

"yaar Purvi" Jaywanti laughed "ye tune kaise kiya"

"paper towel" Purvi informed still laughing "wo paper towel me hair removal gel tha. Unfortunately usne apni eyebrows rub nahi ki warna wo bhi gayab ho jati"

"Purvi you're so evil" said Divya

"yes yes I'm the empress of evilness" Purvi cackled again

 **And cut. So chapter 4 was again fun showing Purvi's caring and childish, both the sides. Next chapter will be fun to read to. That's all I've to say. Stay tuned and please review.**

 **Officer Yash, signing off.**


	5. Truth?

**_Chapter 5_**

 ** _Truth?_**

So the day ended with Rajat being laughed at by ACP Pradyuman himself and the criminal they caught for the day. Rajat was seriously pissed off with Purvi and could murder her, if only the circumstances of the aftermath not haunt him.

Rajat went to the parking for his motorcycle. He was half-expecting Purvi had punctured either of the tires but to his relief Purvi was satisfied with a mischief for a day. So Rajat put on the helmet and ignited the engine before exiting the bureau parking.

Purvi is going to pay! She just didn't shave his mustache, she shaved his pride, his honor, his proof of being a mard.

With this thought he raced down the road where he saw Purvi again waiting for her brother to pick her up. He sometimes wondered if Purvi's bro is wealthy then why isn't he giving Purvi a vehicle for herself. He rolled his eyes remembering Purvi's lunatic and can cause more accidents than in a Californian Highway.

Wanting a serious explanation, Rajat went to confront her. He stopped by her and removed his helmet. And for the first time he saw worry on her face as she pulled out her gun. Rajat stared at her in disbelief.

"do you understand that I'm not going to rape you or something" said Rajat "I'm just going to rant over how depressed I'm about losing my mustache"

"then too" Purvi held her pistol firmly "just for safety measures"

"okay" Rajat frowned "Purvi, tum ne aisa kyu kiya"

"tumhari wajah se mujhe aadha ghanta detention room me rehna pada aur bhai ko 6 traffic challan mil gaye" Purvi explained

"itni si baat ke liye tum ne meri mooche uda di" Rajat demanded "dekho Purvi, mein samajhta hoon tum ne thoda bachpana hai par kahi na kahi toh ek serious Purvi hogi. I mean warna tum CID mein nahi hoti"

"haan zarrurat padne par mein serious ho bhi sakti hoon" Purvi said twirling her gun in her hand

"toh tum pure din ye pranks aur badmasihya kyu karti ho" Rajat demanded

"s-sach kahu" Purvi's voice trembled "par tum kisi ko batana mat"

"okay" Rajat nodded sensing something's serious "mein kisi ko nahi batavuga"

"pinky promise" asked Purvi forwarding her right hand little finger

"haan pinky promise" Rajat clasped her finger with his "whatever it is" Rajat thought

"mein sirf khush rehne ki koshish kar rahi hoon" Purvi informed

"khush rehne ki" Rajat asked confused "kya matlab"

"matlab jab se mere breakup hua hai" said Purvi "us din jab hum mall me mile"

"that explains why she was so pissed" Rajat thought "haan toh"

"toh bhai, Shreya, Tarika, Daya Sir, Abhijeet aur even ACP Sir mujhe cheer up karne ki koshish kar rahe hai" Purvi explained "toh mein sirf unke efforts ko vain me nahi jane dena chahti"

"aur is liye tum muj par mazak karti ho" Rajat frowned

"nahi aisa nahi hai" said Purvi as few tears formed in her eyes "w-wo... tumhe pata hai tum kab marne wale ho"

"a... agar CID ki duty karta raha toh shayad aaj raat ko bhi, ya retirement ke baad bhi" Rajat shrugged "kyu"

"kyu ki mujhe pata hai mein exactly kab marne wali hoon" Purvi told as Rajat gasped

"kya? Ye tum kya bol rahi ho" Rajat demanded

"ye sach hai Rajat" Purvi sniffled "par please ye tum kisi ko mat batana, bhai ko bhi nahi"

"ek minute ek minute" said Rajat trying to process the new information "tumhe kisne bataya tum kab marne wali ho"

"mujhe ek virus ne infect kiya hai" Purvi informed

"HIV" asked Rajat

"nahi" Purvi shook her head "ye ek naye kisam ka virus has jiska koi ilaj nahi hai. Ye virus dheere dheere dil ko infect karta hai aur ab mere pass sirf teen mahine hi bache hai"

"oh my god" Rajat gasped "aur ye baat tum ne apne bhai ko nahi batayi"

"mein nahi chahti bhai mujhe khone se pehle hi uska gham banaye" Purvi said "mein bhai ka sab kuch hoon. Mein toh doodh peeti bacchi thi jab humare mummy papa ka murder ho gaya. Mujhe aaj 27 saal ki mere bhai ne kiya hai. Khud bhukhe rehte par wo mujhe bhar pet khana khilata. Diwali par khud purane kapde pehnte par mere liye har Diwali ek nayi dress le kar aate. Mein nahi chahti ki wo dukhi ho ye jaan kar ki mein bas chand mahino ki mehman hoon"

"are toh tum CID ki duty kyu kar rahi ho" Rajat demanded "tumhe apne bhai ke sath samay bitana chahiye"

"mein duty karne chahti hoon" Purvi said "taki koi aur baccha Yash ya Purvi ki tarah apna bachpan bin Maa-Baap ke na guzare"

"I'm so sorry Purvi" Rajat hugged her much to her astonishment "mujhe pata nahi tha. Kya tum ne kisi aur ko bataya"

"n-nahi" Purvi sobbed "please tum bhi kisi ko mat batana, mujhe kisi ki humdardi nahi chahiye"

"don't worry Purvi" Rajat patted her head "kisi ko kuch pata nahi chalega"

"pakka?"

"haan pakka" when they heard Yash's SUV race down the road. Rajat let go Purvi as she wiped her tears and the SUV stopped by them

 ** _Few Minutes Ago_**

To say Yash's day was worst was an understatement. First off his shower betrayed him right in the morning and he had to go to terrace to know what's the fault. He then tripped off his balcony while hanging clothes for drying right into his lawn and had to have a bath again. This resulted in him reaching off late and Jhalak scolded him. Then he was beaten again by KD Pathak. He had corned Pathak's client but at the last moment that stupid Varun came and delivered some game changing reports. Then he got a call from Pradyuman that Purvi somehow managed to shave that Rajat guy's mustache and the Rajat guy's gone paranoid about it. And on top of that he has to make dinner. Can the day get any worse? Everyone knows saying or thinking that only brings more trouble as Yash saw Rajat break Purvi from their hug. Raising an eyebrow Yash hit the breaks and got out of the car

"hey bhai" Purvi waved cheerfully, fooling anyone but not our lawyer

"ander baitho" Yash said grimly "Pradyuman ka phone aaya tha"

"p-par Rajat doesn't mind it" Purvi whined

"haan mujhe koi problem nahi" said Rajat half heartily moving his forefinger where his mustache had been at the start of the day "meine waise bhi inhe shave karne hi wala tha"

"I don't care" said Yash "go in" Yash opened the door to passenger seat

"kya baat hai" Purvi said teasingly "bhabhi kaha hai"

"tumhari wajah se use uski mankan malkin se dant padi" Yash informed "aur 10 se pehle use ab ghar pohuchna tha is liye wo nahi aayi"

"10? OMG mera Ishqbaaz ka episode" Purvi quickly jumped into the passenger seat "bhai jaldi chalayiye" Purvi shut the door as both the men shook their heads in amusement

"sorry agar Purvi ne tumhe tang kiya ho toh" said Yash

"are koi baat nahi" Rajat said "aap uska dhyaan rakhna"

"haan thik hai" Yash raised an eyebrow but went to his car and drove away

"bichara" Rajat put on his helmet "hope so wo Purvi ke sath baki ke teen mahine thik se bitaye"

 ** _In Yash's SUV_**

Yash was driving and staring suspiciously at Purvi at the same time Purvi didn't look at him or the windshield, just kept looking down at her handbag.

"tum bologi ki mein meri observation se guess karu" asked Yash

"kya?" Purvi asked not looking up

"ye Rajat achanak se itna... sympathetic kyu ho gaya" asked Yash

"I-I don't know" Purvi claimed

"tumhara phone dena" Yash said. Confused Purvi complied. As she was digging for her phone Yash's hand dug into her handbag

"bhai kisi aur ke purse me hath dalna buri baat hoti hai" Purvi yelled

"tum kisi aur nahi meri behen ho" Yash reminded as he pulled out a bottle of glycerin "ah-ha! glycerin huh? So let me guess, wo heart virus right?"

"haan bhai" Purvi sighed "but he is being mean to me"

"Kavin khud ko goli marne wala tha jab tum apni fake death ke baad use haunt kar rahi thi" Yash reminded exasperated

"ye wala nahi karega bhai" Purvi insisted "I promise mein aisa mazak phir se kabhi nahi karugi"

"yaar tumhe khud ko marne me kya maza aata hai" asked Yash stroking her cheek "apne bhai ka bhi toh socho"

"us bhai ka jo aaj khane me bengan ka bharta banane wale hai" Purvi puffed her cheeks

"okay discussion closed" Yash sighed "bas ye Rajat ko tum bhoot ban kar nahi darrovogi"

"okay bhai" Purvi said dully

"hey cheer up" said Yash chuckling "is jhooth ka ek faida ye hoga ki Rajat ab tumhare sath kuch samay ke liye mess nahi karega"

"are haan. Use jab pata chalega ye sab jhooth hai toh uska chehra dekhne layak hoga" as both the siblings laughed

 **And cut. So Ishqshuda chapter 5 starts with a little RajVi moment. I know it was really small but from the next chapter Rajat's care for Purvi will skyrocket and both will become friends.**

 **My anon guest reviewer says I've portrayed Purvi as a devil. I'm really sorry if the pranks hurt someone's sentiments but Rajat and Purvi both are fictions. They don't have feelings similar to us. I'm sorry if Purvi's pranks went to extreme. I'll try to rectify Purvi's prankster characters in future chapters.**

 **My other reviewer Sweety asks me to pair Shreya with Vineet. Sweety I'm really sorry but I'm a DaReya writer. And it'll be really difficult for me to write about Shreya with anyone else. I hope you understand.**

 **So with the next chapter Rajat and Purvi becomes friends, save each other and maybe I plan on a disguise mission soon. You know where they would have to go disguised as husband and wife. I'll try to make it quick but inbetween RajVi moments won't hurt.**

 **So how will Rajat treat Purvi after her false death approaches? Will Rajat calmly accept the prank or be furious? To know, stay tuned and please review.**

 **Officer Yash, signing off.**


	6. Interrogating An Author

**_Chapter 6_**

 ** _Interrogating An Author_**

 ** _CID Bureau_**

So today's another regular day at CID Bureau. Crimes are happening, officers aren't playing lovey dovey and Freddy is cowering from his wife. Most of the team is out on field investigation while Pradyuman and Daya are discussing an important subject.

"kuch toh gadbad hai Daya" said Pradyuman doing his signature hand movement "kuch toh gadbad hai"

"haan sir. Koi bohut bada kand chal raha hai" Daya agreed "warna aise kaise ho sakta hai ki Abhijeet Tarika ke sath khulamkhula flirt kar raha hai"

"aur tum aur Shreya ek dusre se khul kar pyaar karte ho" said Pradyuman as Daya frowned

"ye possible nahi hai kya?" asked Daya

"tumhare chakkar me har episode ke dus dus minute kut gaye" Pradyuman reminded "ek toh ek 1 episode 42 minutes ka aata hai usme se bhi 10 minute tumhare soap opera me chali gayi toh hum logo ko crime ke bare me kya batege"

"toh Anup Sony ko kis baat ke paise milte hai" said Daya

"wo sab choro" said Pradyuman "aisa kaise ho gaya ki Purvi itni mastikhor ho gayi. I don't mind her this nature but kisi ne use aaj tak thappad marne aur duty karne ke alawa dekha hi nahi hai"

"kya baat kar rahe ho Daya" asked Pradyuman "Rang Badalti Oodhni me uska kya role tha"

"sir manta hoon filler chapter hai magar uski dusri serials ke bare me baat mat kijiye"

"jaise tumhara role Singham Returns me ya mera Nayak me" asked Pradyuman just to get on his junior's nerves

"sir ye mazak ka waqt nahi hai" Daya yelled "someone is messing with our chronological timeline, mutating people's nature"

"magar aisa kar kaun sakta hai" asked Pradyuman "kaun aisi harkat kar sakta hai"

"sir" Pankaj and Freddy barged into the bureau with a boy in his early twenties in jeans and T-shirt carrying a back. Both the officers held him in an arm bar each as he tried to free himself

"jane do mujhe" the boy ordered "meine kuch nahi kiya hai"

"are Pankaj, Freddy ye kisko utha kar le aaye" asked Daya

"sir yahi hai wo jo ye sab gadbad kar raha hai" Pankaj informed

"kaun si gadbad" asked Pradyuman

"sir wahi, hum sab ke natures badalne wali harkat" Freddy reminded "yahi zimmedar hai in sab ke liye"

"mein aisa kuch nahi kiya" the boy claimed "mein toh tum logo ko janta tak nahi"

"har mujrim yahi bolta hai" said Daya "kaha se mila ye tumhe"

"sir ye hume CCD me mila" Pankaj informed "kisi ladki ke sath maze se coffee pi raha tha"

"tumhara kya jata hai mein ladki ke sath coffee piyu ya Bobby Darling ke sath" the boy growled

"iski taalashi lo" Pradyuman order

"abbe meri taalashi kyu" the boy demanded "meine kuch nahi kiya hai"

"bag do iska" Daya asked

"bilkul nahi" the boy flailed but Pankaj and Freddy had a tight grasp on him. Pankaj then snatched his backpack and handed it to Daya "jane do mujhe"

"aur tum dono iski jebe wagaira check karo" said Pradyuman

"yes sir"

"koi mujhe chune ki koshish bhi mat karna" the boy warned but Pankaj caught him in full-nelson and Freddy checked his pockets

"kya mila Daya" asked Pradyuman

"sir iska naam Yash hai" Daya showed an ID card "Law College ka last year student hai. Mashoor lawyer Rehan Malik ke under assistant ka kaam karta hai"

"aur kya hai" as Daya fished for things in his backpack

"kuch law ki kitabe, ek pencil case, Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers ka naya issue. Hey mujhe ye chahiye tha" said Daya happily reading the comic

"Daya, ghar ja kar" Pradyuman said sternly

"yes sir" Daya said sulkily as he kept the comic in his pocket

"meine use abhi tak padha nahi hai" Yash called

"meine tumhe kal tak de duga" Daya promised fishing more things out of his backpack "ye toh BCom ke pass certificate ki xerox hai, kuch aur identification certificates crash courses ki aur ah-ha ye toh iska laptop hai"

"sir ye dekhiye" Pankaj called waving a velvet case "ye anguthi mili hai"

"aur iska phone aur wallet" Freddy added

"ye anguthi toh kafi mehngi bhi hai" said Pankaj checking the ring

"kaha se aayi ye anguthi" Daya demanded "kaun si jewelry shop se charayi hai"

"abbe akal se paidal, agar jewelry shop se kuch churana hi hota toh necklace nahi churata" Yash sneered

"chup chap bata warne ye dekh raha hai" Daya asked folding his sleeve "ek padegana"

"are lakho dekhe hai tera jaise officers" Yash told sassily as BANG! Daya's special slap "ouch" Yash fell down clutching his assaulted cheek "yaar tu toh meri wali se bhi zyada zabardast thappad marata hai"

"are Daya bekar me hi uske gaal lal kiya" Pradyuman face palmed "ye dekho, is ring ka pakka bill" Pradyuman showed him a bill as Daya sweat dropped

"aur sir, ye dekhiye" Pankaj showed him the back face of the ring "ispe likha hai Y loves (). Shayad ye wo ladki ko propose karne wala tha"

"yaar sorry" Daya helped Yash up

"mein tum sab ke khilaf action luga" Yash ranted "bina warrant ke mujhe interrogate kiya aur mujhe us samay utha kar laye jab mein apni sweetheart ko propose karne wala tha. I'll sue you all"

"yaar sorry na" said Daya apologetically "mujhe pata hai jab apne pyaar se dur kiya jaye tab kaisa lagta hai"

"hum tumhare sath chal kar tumhari use bataege ye ek galatfemi thi" said Freddy

"ek minute ek minute" said Pradyuman surfing his laptop which wasn't password protected "kisne kaha ye bekasur hai"

"mein bekasur hoon" Yash claimed

"toh ye kya hai" Pradyuman turned the laptop to show a word document titled 'Ishqshuda' and another word document side by side titled 'Love is in the Air' "isme hum sab hai. ACP Pradyuman, Daya, Abhijeet, Vineet, Divya, Purvi, Shreya yaha tak Freddy aur Pankaj bhi"

"aur iske hisab se Sachin ki shadi ho chuki hai" Daya chuckled in amusement

"batav se sab kya hai" Freddy demanded as the scene changed to Yash sitting on a chair in front of that big round blue table with a light lamp since the tubelights were turned off for some odd reason

"sach sach batav ye sab kya hai" Pankaj demanded

"sir isme yahi sab likha hai jo aaj kal humare sath ho raha hai" Daya said as he wore a pair of reading glasses and sat opposite to Yash reading the story "Purvi ka coffee dispenser me jamal gota milana aur Rajat ki moocho par hair removal gel lagana"

"batav" said Pradyuman "document ki editorial history ke hisab se tum ne kuch samay pehle hi likhe jis time par Purvi ne humare sath ye sab kiya. Tumhe kaise pata Purvi humare sath kya karne wali hai"

"yaar girlfriend ki galiyo ki kasam meine ye sab intentionally nahi kiya" Yash pleaded

"janbujhkar ya anjanme, khoon toh hua hai" said Freddy

"kaun sa khoon" Yash asked "yaha par story ki baat ho rahi hai"

"I just wanted a line for myself" Freddy shrugged

"batav ye sab kya hai" Pradyuman asked frustrated

"sir mein ek writer hoon, by hobby of course" Yash informed "jab bhi mujhe time milta hai mein stories likhta hoon"

"tumhare is schedule ke hisab se writing kahi nahi hai" Pankaj showed a color coded schedule

"mein kabhi kabhi raat ko baith kar likhta hoon" Yash shrugged

"toh aisa kaise ho sakta hai ki jo tum likhte ho wo humare sath hota hai" Pradyuman asked

"let's try it" Yash said as he took his laptop from Daya

"are ruko yaar" Daya whined "mujhe jaana tha Rajat par khoon ka ilzam kisne lagaya hai" but Yash ignored him and typed in his laptop. Suddenly Pankaj became highly muscular and his shirt struggled to stay intact

"wow" said Pankaj flexing his biceps "mein toh wrestler jaisa ban gaya"

"ye tum ne kaise kiya" asked Pradyuman in amazement

"ye dekhiye" said Yash turning his laptop. Yash had typed 'Pankaj is a highly muscular guy'

"wow kamal hai" said Daya in amazement

"let me try this" said Yash typing again. This time Pradyuman regained his fallen hair

"mere baal" Pradyuman said running a hand through his hair "mere baal wapis aa gaye"

"are wah" said Daya "kya tum ek story mere par likh sakte ho. Jisme meri aur Shreya ki pairing ho. Mein Misty aur Twinkle ki taraf se tum se request karta hoon"

"of course" said Yash "Misty aur Twinkle dono ko bata dena mein tum par aur Shreya par ek romantic story ya OS zarrur likhuga"

"kab" asked Daya eagerly

"yaar mein exact date toh nahi bata sakta" Yash said sheepishly "to be honest mere pass ek draft ready hai jisme tumhari aur Shreya ki arrange marriage kaise hoti hai but I need to do finishing touches. I don't actually have time for that right now. You know with Malik sir, college and ()"

"teri life ke chakkar me meri pause kyu kar rahe ho"

"tumhari life Sony TV par weekends ko raat 10 baje telecast hoti hai" Yash reminded

"but usme Romance nahi hota" Daya chided

"BTW tum Love College par kab kaam karne wale ho" asked Freddy "you know, CID ki fan aur baki readers are eagerly waiting for it"

"Love College? Mein toh uske bare me almost bhul gaya tha" Yash face palmed "I'm really sorry about that"

"koi puch raha tha tum second chapter update kyu nahi kar rahe the Yash" asked Pradyuman

"sir aap ko toh pata hai, meri khud ki love story likhne ke chakkar me in logo ke bare me mein bhul gaya. Plus I was busy with Malik sir"

"satisfactory enough" Pradyuman nodded

"Shweta04 keh rahi thi wo tumhari story se bohut impress hui hai" Pankaj reminded "aur wo puch rahi thi ki tum ye story kitne chapters ki banaoge"

"Shweta04, I really love your appreciation and interest in this story. Personally I like reviewers like you who give me a detailed suggestion about how I should improve my story. Though no offense to other reviewers who give a short and sweet nyc, luvit and update plz"

"waise Yash" Daya called "lipidi009 keh raha... ya rahi... I don't know ki tum 'Love is in the Air' jaldi update karo. You know with my and Shreya's trial session on it"

"oh shut up" Yash rolled his eyes "but lipidi009, don't worry. I'll update it soon. I thought from all the bashing and sentimental curves my story took, I should take a break from it and try something less multi-couple"

"and what about RK sweety" asked Pradyuman

"of course. The person's reading my story for a while. Man thanks I really appreciate it" Yash said

"Yash, ye serious hai" said Daya "koi keh raha hai Vineet aur Shreya ko sath le aav. Wo Vineet ka baccha ek season tak nahi tika aur use Shreya chahiye?! Pathetic, mein 20 saal se CID me hoon aur mujhe koi heroine nahi mili. I dare you to write about them"

"don't worry dude" Yash patted his shoulder "I'm a truehart DaReya fan. I wouldn't pair Shreya with anyone else than you. After all its canon. But Sweety, I hope you find some Vineet-Shreya story. I Personally can't ever write it. I can just do someone else's pairing and change their names. It won't be worth it"

"ek guest ka ye kehna hai ki Purvi ke pranks ridiculous hai" said Pradyuman "mein uska review repeat karta hoon: 'poorvi is not caring or childish. it was devil thing. it was not a prank, it was solid insult because prank is innocent but Poorvi should not correct this deed. she does not able to give rajat his mustache or eyebrows.

she also suffered other cops by using jamalgota n by ac.

disgusting n hateful'"

"kya Purvi ka wahi spelling hai" asked Pankaj

"anyways I don't want to do a snide comment but I don't get it how it was disgusting and hateful. I just want to portray Purvi as a girl who likes to prank around but dutifully does her work at CID. I admit Purvi can't return Rajat's mustache or eyebrows but they regrow within a week or so; if I remember my 10th grade bio classes. I admit the pranks went way too nasty and I'll try to improve it.

And Hinsha, I've seen your reviews quite sometimes. First off thanks for reviewing. As I said, I admit with all the pranks Purvi's character became way too childish but with the flow of story, it'll take me two or so chapter to turn Purvi into an officer which FW portrays her. I've been PMed by many of my readers to portray Purvi as a chulbuli girl. So I justify myself on my part"

"and what about KaVi centrics" asked Pankaj

"with DaReya and RajVi being my priorities currently, I can only write on them after I finish either of my stories. Sorry about that"

"I think ab bohut late ho chuka hai" said Freddy checking his wrist watch "sir mein ghar jav. Mujhe khana bhi banana hai"

"aacha chalo sab ghar jate hai" said Daya

"wait" Yash turned to all the readers "thanks to all the other readers and guests who I forget to mention. Thanks a lot people to appreciate my imagination"

" **So stay tuned** " said all of them " **and please review.**

 **Team CID, signing off** " as all the lights went off

"Freddy" Yash's voice said "meri wali ko batane aane wale ho na ki ye sab ek galat femi thi"


	7. Mission Aboard Paschim Express

**_Chapter 7_**

 ** _Mission Aboard Paschim Express_**

 **Yash: Hello Guys! Remember me, Yash, Pankaj and Freddy abducted me from my date in the previous chapter. So this is the new way of intro and immediate Q A.**

 **DCP Chitrole: don't you think this is already done. Having an intro with the characters of the story.**

 **Yash: eh who cares. I've made sure this way isn't been patented. BTW I literally forgot about the other Sub-Inspectors. So just imagine Karan (the guy with tie and sweatshirt) had been on leave and Ishita (I think we all know who she is) and Mayur (the guy with the most dialogues among the Sub-Inspectors) had been on a mission with crime branch.**

 **DCP Chitrole: you're so mean Yash. You paired yourself with Ishita and forgot about her.**

 **Yash: *frowns* To clear the things out, the someone I mentioned as () is my girlfriend and** **coincidentally** **her name is also Ishita.**

 **DCP Chitrole: then why did you write her as () before and who's Jhalak.**

 **Yash: I don't think readers would like to know that. Jhalak and Ishita are the same person that's all you need to know. So mind doing the disclaimer.**

 **DCP Chitrole: CID Officer Yash doesn't own anything than Jhalak, himself and some random characters. Is that okay?**

 **Yash: perfect. And on to the story.**

 ** _A week later; CID Bureau_**

A month has passed since Purvi lied to Rajat about her death. Rajat has started to care too much about Purvi, much to her delight. Shreya is trying to figure out what black magic Purvi did. In this whole month Purvi saw a new side of Rajat. He makes sure Abhijeet, Daya or ACP Sir not scold her for coming late sometimes and drops her when Yash couldn't make it.

So today's a normal day of duty. Imagine the times from the episode CID in Train. Jaywanti is already injured and the team in now making further plans.

"ab Jaywanti kaisi hai" asked Pradyuman

"sir uski halat thik ho rahi hai" Sachin reported

"aur wo map se kya pata chala"

"sir ye wo map hai" said Divya projecting the map "ye Paschim Express ka route map hai. Par yaha par ye 'X' kyu bana hai I don't get it"

"lagta hai ye weapon suppliers yaha kuch gadbad karne wale hai" Mayur theorized

"ya ye log weapons ke alawa bhi kuch aur smuggle karte hai" said Abhijeet "sir train me baith ne ke baad hi pata chalega manjra kya hai"

"toh saman bandh lo" said Pradyuman "tum, Daya, Shreya, Pankaj, Nikhil, Rajat aur Purvi onboard niklo"

"sir Purvi kyu" asked Rajat "use yahi rehne dete hai"

"kyu" Purvi demanded but Rajat sent her a knowing look causing Purvi to frown "nahi mein aane wali hoon"

"haan tum logo ko Purvi ki zarrurat pad sakti hai" said Sachin "she's great when it comes to disguise"

"toh khade kya ho" asked Pradyuman "go pack up"

"yes sir" so they dispersed

"yaar Rajat" Vineet pulled him "ye tu kya kar raha hai"

"kya kar raha hoon" asked Rajat

"I thought teri Purvi ke sath banti nahi hai"

"a... haan par ab sath kaam karna hi hai toh differences side me toh rakhne hoge na" said Rajat trying to sound as innocent as possible

"kahi tuje" asked Vineet teasingly

"k-kahi mujhe kya" Rajat demanded

"kahi tuje Purvi se pyaar toh nahi ho gaya hai na" asked Vineet bursting into hysterics

"BILKUL NAHI" Rajat growled blushing madly

"tera chehra aur tere shabd mel nahi kha rahe" Vineet laughed

"shut up" Rajat barked "she's psycho! I'm not"

"haan, tu pagal, wo psycho... bacche double lunatic" Vineet walked away as letting Rajat glare at his back

"Rajat" Purvi called as Rajat tried to clam his composure and turned to Purvi

"Purvi" Rajat scolded "tumhe aaram karna chahiye"

"aur Jaywanti ke gunhegaro ko khula ghumne du. Mein Jaywanti ka badla lena chahti hoon"

"Purvi be practical" Rajat said "you should spend time with Yash sir. Do mahino baad unhe apsos nahi hona chahiye ki wo tumhare sath samay spend nahi kar paye"

"bhai out of station gaye hai" Purvi informed "ghar par baith kar waise bhi bore hone wali hoon. Better make some use of it"

"matlab tumhare pass ghar jane ki koi sawari nahi hai" asked Rajat "lav mein tumhe ghar drop kar deta hoon"

"are mein cab kar lugi"

"chup chap chalo Purvi"

"aacha thik hai baba"

 ** _Few Hours Later; CST Terminals_**

Let's just say Abhijeet become the tapori guy, Pankaj the pick pocketing guy and DaReya and RajVi as couples

"jaldi chaliye Kapil" Shreya called to Daya who was not only carrying his travelling backpack but even Shreya's two suitcases

"Priya hum log kaam se ja rahe hai" Daya grumbled as the weights crushed her "itna saman kyu liya"

"ek bag me hum dono ke liye thoda nashta hai, theple hai aur meine aalu matar ki sabji banayi hai" Shreya said

"ye Gujarati log itna khate kyu hai" Daya growled as he bumped into the disguised Abhijeet. Since this is a RajVi story let's skip Nikhil's appearance as TC and Pankaj stealing Kapil's wallet. The poor guy didn't knew Guju people keep money and important documents in secret pockets and anything Pankaj got was Daya's and Shreya's photos. So on to RajVi.

"aaram se aav Simran" Rajat said as he held two backpacks and held Purvi's hand "tumhe seene me dard toh nahi ho raha hai na"

"mein ek dum thik hoon, thank you very much Raj" Purvi grumbled "aaj se jooth bolna bandh"

"Simran tumhare pass abhi bhi chance hai" Rajat told "jana chahti ho toh jav"

"ab mera para chadh raha hai" Purvi snarled causing Rajat to gulp

"aacha thik hai" as they boarded the train and settled on their seats. Soon people came into the train and started keeping their luggage

"UV scanner se check kar lena" Rajat whispered to Purvi as she nodded. From the corner of his eyes, Rajat noticed the people parallel to them were looking at them curiously "aacha Simran, tumhe pani ya kuch chahiye"

"mere liye Soft Drink le kar aana" Purvi replied with a smile

"aacha dhyan rakhna" said Rajat getting up "kuch aur chahiye toh bata dena" he got down

"lagta hai nayi nayi shadi hui hai" the old laty in front of her smiled

"haan" Purvi said with a fake smiled plastered on her face but thought "ye toh bhai se bhi zyada overprotective ho raha hai" Few minutes passed but Rajat didn't return. That's when she heard the warning honk of the car

"beta tumhara pati nahi aaya abhi tak" asked the old lady's husband

"haan mein dekh aati hoon" Purvi got up, activating the wireless disguised as an earring "Nikhil, Rajat Sir abhi tak aaye nahi hai. Kitni dair tak train ko hold kar sakte ho"

"nahi kar sakta" Nikhil replied "train already schedule se peeche chal rahi hai. Agli train passengers ko lene ke liye already taiyar hai. I'll try to hold it for a minute, but that's all I can give"

"aacha thik hai" Purvi jumped down the train and started scouting the area for Rajat, but instead she bumped into Pankaj

"are Pu-Simran" Pankaj called in a staged whisper "platform par kya kar rahi ho"

"Raj abhi tak aaya nahi" Purvi said annoyed "Nikhil ise sirf aur ek minute tak rok sakta hai"

"actually ab nikalna padega" Nikhil called "Rajat sir aa jayege. You guys get on"

"are par Nikhil"

"Purvi chalo" Pankaj said "Rajat sir aa jayege"

"alright" Purvi sighed as they boarded the train but stood by door as the train started moving

"movie jaisi feel aa rahi hai" asked Pankaj amused

"thodi" Purvi admitted as she resisted a smirk and schooled her expressions into a scowl

"SIMRAN" Rajat yelled as he ran towards the train, a bottle of sprite in his hand

"aa gaye janab" Purvi rolled her eyes as guess which tune played

 **Tujhe dekha to yeh jana sanam**

Purvi firmly held the door handle and extended her hand for Rajat.

 **Pyar hota hai deewana sanam**

Pankaj was playing a guitar, which author knows from where he got, providing the background music

 **Ab yahan se kahan jaayein hum**

Rajat clasped his hand with hers, pacing his steps as Purvi used her all might to pull him

 **Teri baahon mein mar jaayein hum**

As Purvi pulled him up causing both to knockback to the wall in a sort of embrace. Both were still like this till Pankaj stopped playing the guitar and two or three people standing there applauded causing both to break

"tumhe ye guitar mila kaha se" asked Rajat

"thanks dost" Pankaj handed the guitar to its rightful owner

"that answers my question" Rajat shrugged

"kaha reh gaye the" Purvi demanded

"w-wo mein tumhare liye ye lene gaya tha" Rajat pulled out a little bag of walnuts "mein ye car me hi bhul gaya tha"

"Purvi tum kab se walnuts khane lagi" asked Pankaj

"Simran" Purvi sneered

"mein Abhijeet sir ki help ke liye ja raha hoon" Pankaj ran to the other coach

"mein apna dhyan khud rakh sakti hoon" Purvi said

"Purvi tumhari tabiyet bilkul thik nahi hai" Rajat told "chalo baithte hai"

"this trip's gonna suck" Purvi thought

 **Yash: and cut. What do you think DCP sir?**

 **DCP Chitrole: not that fun**

 **Yash: why? I mean I spent a good while writing this.**

 **DCP Chitrole: we all know moments were too less in it. And you completely ignored my dear Abhijeet and Daya.**

 **Yash: I'm going to watch the ending of CID V/s Adaalat. Joining me**

 **DCP Chitrole: *runs after Yash as he sped off* get back you brat**

 **Yash: stay tuned and please review**

 **DCP Chitrole: Officer Yash, Gonna Die!**


	8. Bhabhiji Train Par Hai!

**_Chapter 8_**

 ** _Bhabhiji_** ** _Train Par Hai?!_**

 **Yash: I'm back!**

 **ACP Pradyuman: oh god! Ab pata nahi kiski band bajaega is chapter me.**

 **Yash: ACP sahab, don't be grumpy. Oh BTW Sunday ka episode dhasu tha na?**

 **ACP Pradyuman: sirf Daya, Pankaj, Abhijeet aur Purvi ka hi toh kaam tha. And I still didn't get the ending.**

 **Yash: nor did I. But those masks were cool.**

 **A** **CP Pradyuman: can we move on with the story please?**

 **Yash: disclaimer.**

 **ACP Pradyuman: Yash doesn't own CID, Adaalat or Bhabhiji Ghar Pe Hai. Fine?**

 **Yash: I'll get DCP Chitrole next time. Anyways, on to the story.**

Pankaj went to aid Abhijeet while RajVi walked back to their seats.

"Simran tum thak toh nahi gayi" asked Rajat

"nahi Raj" Purvi said through gritted teeth "kya hum UV scanner use kare"

"haan par use bahar mat nikalana" Rajat told as she nodded and took the handbag on her lap. She switched on the scanner and examined the readings "kuch mila kya"

"ye coach me toh sab thik lag raha hai" said Purvi "shayad weapons smuggle nahi karne wale"

"ya phir koi dusre coach ya carriage me hatiyar rakhe hoge" Rajat theorized. Rajat realized they're getting curious looks from the old couple in front of them as they whispered "waise tum ne meri novel li hai na"

"haan ye rahi" Purvi took out a random book from her handbag and handed it to Rajat

"waise ja kaha rahe ho aap dono" asked the old lady

"Mumbai se dur" said Purvi before Rajat could protest

"Mumbai se dur? Bhaag kar shadi ki hai tum dono ne" asked the old guy

"haan" Rajat said grumpily. God knows what new prank Purvi is playing "waise me Raj hoon aur ye Simran"

"mein Kishan aur ye meri patni Hina" the old guy shook hands with Rajat when they heard a little commotion heading towards them

"Laddu ke bhaiya jaldi chaliye" a women wearing saree skipped towards their seat "hayi daiya" as a guy with mustache and cheap shirts came holding several bags

"kya hua pagli" asked the guy

"yaha par seats bhari hui hai"

"pagli yaha par che log baith sakte hai sath me" said the guy turning to Rajat "shayad 45 aur 46 humari seat hai"

"haan toh baithiye" said Rajat as he got up and sat beside Mr Kishan

"shukiriya" as they settled down "waise mein Manmohan Tiwari aur ye meri patni Anguri"

"are bhabhiji aap kaha ho" asked a man

"Bhabhuti ji, ye humri suit hai" Anguri told

"bhabhutiji, it's seat" said the man

"ah sahi pakde hai"

"mujhe Tylenol ki bottle dena" Rajat requested as Purvi giggled and gave him the asked medication while the man known as Bhabhuti sat on the side lower seats

"BTW I'm Vibhuti Narayan Mishra"

"Vibhu, ye seat humari nahi hai" said Anita bhabhi

"are par bhabhiji... aur Tiwari yaha par hai. Jab tak ye seat ka asli malick nahi aata hum yaha baith toh sakte hi hai"

"haan haan kyu nahi" said Rajat flirtingly "BTW I'm Raj Malhotra, naam toh suna hi hoga"

"shut up Raj" Purvi smacked him upside the head "Simran Malhotra" as Anita shook hands with her. Skipping the intro, let's move on to the main topic

"haiye daiya, toh aap log Kanpur aa jaiye" said Anguri "waha aap ko koi nahi surch kar sakta"

"bhabhiji, it's search" said Raj

"ah sahi pakde hai" as Purvi smacked him again

"thank you Anguri ji par humara sara kaam kaaj Mumbai aur Delhi me hi hai" said Purvi

"aap log karte kya hai" asked Hina

"hum log teachers hai" said Purvi before Rajat could come up with some cool profession "humare dosto ne Delhi ke ek group classes me humari job pakki kar di hai"

"kya baat hai" said Anguri "Anita ji bhi bathrooming classes chalati hai"

"bathrooming classes" Rajat perked up "mein bhi join karna chahuga"

"Anguri ji grooming classes kehna chahti hai" Anita said scratching her cheek nervously

"oh" Raj said disappointed as Simran burst laughing "waise aap kya karte hai" he asked Tiwari

"hum dhandha karte hai" Tiwari informed

"are kya baat hai" said Raj shaking his hand

"kacche baniyan ka" as Purvi tried to stifle her snicker while Rajat abruptly left his hand

"aur aap Vibhuti ji" asked Kishan

"wo... that... I'm... actually" but Anguri cut him

"Bhabhutiji toh nalle hai"

"nalle" Purvi, Hina, Kishan and Rajat demanded

"aap ko kaise pata ye nalle hai" asked Hina suspiciously

"hum toh ka pura Kanpur janta hai ki ye nalle hai" Tiwari told as Anita looked down ashamed

"WHAT"

"chorahe par bina kapdo ke nach rahe the kya" asked Rajat amused

"are aap nalle ka jo matlab samajh rahe hai ye wo nahi hai" said Vibhu frantically "nalla matlab berozgar"

"oh unemployed" Kishan nodded "waise aap log bhag kyu rahe ho"

"wo humare ghar walo ko manzur nahi humara rishta" said Rajat "wo log humari Love Marriage ke khilaf hai"

"Love marriage? aap dono mile kaise" asked Anita

"college me" Purvi said quickly "college ka first day tha"

 ** _Purvi's Fantasy_**

Today's college first day and Rajat is walking through the lobby. Suddenly he was confronted by senior year students.

"are dekh toh kaun hai ye" said one of them

"kaun se class ke ho" asked the ring leader

"w-wo mein junior year ka hoon"

"are toh khada kya hai. Seniors dikhay nahi dete kya" said the sidekick pushing Rajat to floor "chal dandwat kar"

"are are aisa mat karo" said another senior student pushing others off Rajat "aise koi ragging karta hai kya"

"t-thank you" said Rajat gratefully

"mein batata hoon ragging kaise ki jati hai" he said as snatching Rajat's backpack "ah Raj Malhotra. Toh Raj sahab ab kapde utarege"

"y-ye aap kya keh rahe ho" Rajat said horrified as they started molesting our poor Rajat. Few moments later Rajat was left only with his boxers while his trousers and shirt were scattered over

"are yaar" said the ring leader "bohut dino se kisi ka naach nahi dekha. Kya bolta hai"

"are haan haan. Aur aaj toh apne pass ek item bhi hai" said the first guy

"haan toh chal Raj. Hume mast item dikha" said the sidekick

"aap... aap log ye thik nahi kar rahe ho" said Rajat

"abbe nachta hai ki" but he was knocked on the ground by a hockey stick

"ye kya bakwas hai" Purvi growled

"aye tu bich me mat pad" said the ring leader

"warna" asked Purvi twirling her hockey stick in her hand "himmat hai toh chu kar dikha mujhe"

"yaar nikal le" said the sidekick "ye hockey barabar ghumati hai"

"a-aacha hum abhi ja rahe hai" said the first guy "agli baar tumhe dekh lege" as they fled

"tum thik toh ho" asked Purvi to Rajat

"h-haan thank you"

"anytime" Purvi smiled "ye lo kapde pehn lo" she handed him his shirt "jaldi aana, lecture shuru hone wala hai"

 ** _Fantasy End_**

Their listeners were laughing as Rajat glared at Purvi who was boastfully smirking

"haye daiya... aap ne toh Raj ji ki izzat shave kar li" said Anguri causing everyone to laugh harder

"w-wo save hota hai p-pagli" Tiwari laughed loudly

"ye toh bilkul meri aur Vibhu ki first meet ka reversion hai" Anita informed as this time it was Rajat's turn to laugh and Vibhu's to become embarrassed

"Anu tumhe ye batane ki kya zarrurat thi" Vibhu growled

"aap ko bhi hockey khelna aata hai" asked Anita

"are nahi" Rajat cut her "Simran ko hockey khelna toh nahi aata but uske bhai hockey ka bohut use karta hai"

"bhai hockey use karta hai matlab" asked Hina confused

"matlab Simran ka bhai Nasik ke pass ek district hai, uska bohut bada don hai" Rajat informed as Purvi's eyes widened and others were terrified

"d-don" asked Kishan gulping

"haan" Purvi glared at Rajat "bhai ko mera aur Raj ka rishta manzur nahi kyu ki mein itne bade don ki behen aur Raj ek halvayi"

"halvayi" everyone asked bemused

"haan" this time Rajat glared at Purvi "uske bhai ne mujhe bohut torture kiya"

 ** _Rajat's Fantasy_**

Imagine Yash sitting on his throne and tapping his fingers impatiently on the armrest of his chair.

"toh tum meri behen se pyaar karte ho" asked Yash

"haan" Rajat nodded

"tumhe aisa kyu lagta hai ki tum meri behen ke kabil kyu ho" asked Yash

"... a-aap ki behen bhi mujse pyaar karti hai"

"Simran" Yash turned to her "tum kya is ladke se pyaar karti ho" Purvi gulped and nodded slowly "IS LADKE SE! Shakal dekhi hai iski. Tum dono ki jodi 40's ki movie lagegi"

"p-par bhai" Purvi sniffled "mere liye ise sirf ek mauka dijiye"

"thik hai" said Yash turning to Rajat "kya karta hai tumhara baap"

"mera papa ka business hai" Rajat informed "sweets and Farsan shop ka"

"m-matlab" Yash and his people tried to stifle their laughter "matlab tera baap halvayi hai... aur tum bhi"

"y-yes sir" said Rajat confused why were they laughing

"a-are Jayswal" Yash called "apne bawarchi ko le aana"

"yes boss" Jayswal brought a chubby looking man

"kya baat hai boss" asked the cook

"ye dekh" said Yash pointing at Rajat "le Simran ka hath maangne aaya hai. Aur iska baap halvayi hai"

"boss aap ne ise abhi tak thok kyu nahi diya" asked the cook "pichle wale ki haddiya meine kutto ko khila di hai"

"BHAI" Purvi yelled "aap Raj ko hath bhi nahi lagavoge"

"bilkul nahi" Yash raised his hands "Jayswal, khol de iski khopdi"

"yes boss" Jayswal pulled his gun

"NAHI" Purvi covered her eyes as she heard the gunshot but Rajat's painfilled scream didn't come

"Purvi mujhe kuch nahi hua" Rajat called holding Jayswal in a full-nelson as Purvi sighed

"abhi tak" said Yash getting up "dekh kya rahe ho, kaat do saale ko"

"Jija ko" another of Yash's goon called

"whatever" as they lurched at Rajat. Rajat let go of Jayswal and kicked the goon. Another came trying to hit Rajat with hockey but Rajat ducked and low sweeped him and stomped on his chest. Using it as a leverage, he jumped and gave the cook a two handed smash. Yash growled in frustration and pulled out a convertible knife, spinning it in his hand he tried to slash Rajat but he blocked it with his arm and gave Yash a kick on face knocking him back. He then punched Yash on face and chopped on his shoulder causing him to fall on his knees. He then gave a rising kick to his jaw causing Yash to fall back

"are kutto, maro ise" Yash yelled as many goons entered the throne

"Simran chalo yaha se" Rajat took Purvi's hand

"par bhai" asked Purvi

"Simran Vineet bahar jeep le kar khada hai" said Rajat as he pulled Purvi out "I'm outmatched, you're with me right"

"to the end of the world" Purvi replied as both made a break to Yash's backyard

 ** _Fantasy End_**

Everyone was applauding for Rajat's bravery as he sat with his hand raised proudly while Purvi glared swords at him

"aur is tarah hum log Simran ke zalim bhai se bhaag kar Delhi ke liye nikle" Rajat told

"haye daiya, je toh humri aur laddu ke bhaiya ki kahani jaisa hai" said Anguri

"tumhare Puttan ne humari teen haddiya todi thi" Tiwari scowled

"you deserved it. You totally deserved it" said Vibhu

"Vibhu shut up" Anita ordered

"beta tumhara bhai toh bohut bura hai" said Kishan. Purvi sighed as she have to go with the flow of the story.

"haan mere bhai bohut bure aur zalim hai"

"ye kya keh rahi ho tum" said a voice as they turned to see Jhalak with Yash (who was holding a ton of baggage) standing there. Rajat lost all of his facial colors as Purvi's eyes widened in horror

"bhai" Purvi said in the thinnest audible voice

 **ACP Pradyuman: oh my god *rolls down laughing* aise toh normally mere sath hota hai. Mein Chitrole ki burayi karta hoon aur wo mere peeche khada hota hai.**

 **Yash: *rubbing his jaw* Rajat ne story kuch zyada hi badha chadha kar bol dali.**

 **ACP Pradyuman: toh ab kya hoga? Are you going to be mad at Purvi? And what the heck are you doing there?**

 **Yash: to know, stay tuned and please review.**

 **ACP Pradyuman: ACP Pradyuman and CID Officer Yash signing off.**


	9. Help From Lawyers

**_Chapter 9_**

 ** _Help From Lawyers_**

 **Yash: Yo ol'man, what's up?**

 **Salunkhe: kaise ho Yash?**

 **Yash: are Dr sahab *joins his hands* namaste *thinks* aaj Dr sahab ki khichay karte hai.**

 **Salunkhe: haan haan namaste. Pradyuman kuch stupid fanfiction ke bare me baat kar raha tha, ye manjra kya hai?**

 **Yash: I have no idea. BTW aaj lab khali kyu lag rahi hai?**

 **Salunkhe: meine bohut sare assistants hire kiye the but sirf Tarika tiki. Wo kafi sehensheel hai.**

 **Yash: are Tarika se yaad aaya, aaj mein aur Ishita, jiska pet name Jhalak hai**

 **Salunkhe: haan pata hai. Freddy keh raha tha wo uski wife se bhi zyada khatarnak hai**

 **Yash: haan toh hum CCD me coffee pi rahe the and you won't believe hum ne kya dekha**

 **Salunkhe: kya dekha**

 **Yash: Abhijeet ne Tarika ko sab ke samne propose kiya**

 **Salunkhe: WHAT?!**

 **Yash: haan. Tarika keh rahi thi aaj hi court marriage kar lete hai. Abhijeet ne witness ke liye Daya ko bulaya aur Tarika ne Purvi aur Shreya ko phone kar diya. I think they're on their way to registrar**

 **Salunkhe: mein ye shadi hargis nahi hone duga *runs away***

 **Yash: are Dr sahab, disclaimer**

 **Salunkhe: Yash doesn't own CID, Aadalat or Bhabhiji Ghar Par Hai, nor does he have permission to use Jhalak's name *runs out***

 **Yash: she doesn't mind. Eh I need to escape before he finds out. On to the story guys.**

"ye tumhare bhai hai" everyone got up, covering Rajat and Purvi.

"this has got to be interesting" Jhalak smirked "aap log sir ke bare me aisa kyu bol rahe ho"

"dekho beta" said Hina "do pyaar karne wale logo ko alag karna bohut bada paap hai"

"kaun kisse pyaar karta hai wo toh batav" Yash said tiredly as he threw the luggage on the side upper

"sir usme mera bhi saman hai" Jhalak complained

"hum sirf teen din ke liye jane wale the. Tum ne toh move karne ka plan kar diya" Yash grumbled "tum dono mujhe batana chahoge ki ye log tumhe mujse protect kyu kar rahe hai"

"hum samajhte hai ki aap ka apni behen par haq hai magar aap ye tay nahi kar sakte ki wo kisse shadi kare" said Kishan

"aur hum tumhe in dono ko alag karne nahi dege" said Vibhu "even though I agree they both shouldn't be together"

"Vibhu chup raho" Anita said "dekhiye bhai sahab, ab toh dono ne shadi bhi kar li hai. Ab upar wale ki marzi ke khilaf toh nahi ja sakte na"

"shadi?!" both Yash and Jhalak asked in disbelief

"tum ne mujhe bataye bina shadi kar li" asked Jhalak heartbroken

"are ki toh ki ek baar mujhe puch toh leti" Yash burst "mein na toh nahi kehta"

"b-bhai aap sab galat samajh rahe hai" Purvi deadpanned

"t-tum aisa kaise kar sakti ho" Jhalak yelled "sir ne apni puri zindagi tumhari khushiyo ko saup di aur tum ne unhe bina bataye shadi kar li"

"chal jo hua so hua" Yash sighed and walked to Rajat "meri behen ka dhyan rakhna"

"filmo me ladki ka bhai hero ko marne se pehle yahi bolta hai" said Tiwari as he tried to block Yash's way. Growling in annoyance Yash slapped him tight causing him to sit back on his seat "kya repat mara hai"

"Tiwari ji/ laddu ke bhaiya" Bhabhiji cast went to the guy's aid

"bhai bas ek minute mere sath aaiye" Purvi begged

"aacha thik hai" as the siblings walked to doors "ye sab kya hai Purvi. Mein tumhe ek din ke liye chor ke kya gaya tum ne shadi kar di. Aur wo bhi Rajat se! Abhi bhi Sachin ke sath karti toh mujhe kum shock lagta"

"bhai shut up" Purvi growled "mein aur Rajat mission par hai. Disguised as couples. Mera naam Simran, wo Raj hai aur mere Yash bhai Nasik ke ek zille ke Don hai"

"yakeen nahi aata mujhe naam badalne ki naubat padegi" Yash sighed "mera naam Sonaksh hai aur mein tumhara chahera bhai hoon"

"that's better" Purvi sighed "I'm sorry wo Rajat ne faltu story banayi ki aap don hai aur aap ko humare rishte se problem hai"

"par tum log train par kya kar rahe ho" asked Yash "I thought meine Pankaj ko dekha but then I shrugged it off"

"we doubt ab se kuch 6 stations baad yaha kisi cheez ki deal hone wali hai. Maybe weapons, drugs or who knows what. Is liye hum log bhes badal kar aaye hai. Nikhil TC hai aur Daya Sir Shreya ke pati ban kar aaye hai" Purvi explained "Abhijeet sir aur Pankaj baki suspicious characters par nazar rakh rahe hai taki hum aur Daya sir-Shreya weapons ya drugs detect kar sake"

"count me and Jhalak in" Yash said

"usse yaad aaya" Purvi glared at Yash "aap dono yaha kya kar rahe ho"

"w-wo..." Yash sweat dropped "mein pichle station par ek plot dekhne gaya tha. For the vacation home we planned"

"haan toh ab Mumbai ki train pakkadni chahiye" Purvi chose not to press on the topic why he didn't inform her about the plot "yaha kya kar rahe ho aap, wo bhi Jhalak ke sath"

"yaha se hum Jaipur ja rahe hai" Yash informed "Joshi sahab ki waha par kisi ne zameen hadap li hai"

"sure" asked Purvi suspiciously as Yash let out a nervous laugh

"of course"

"toh ab chaliye" said Purvi as they walked back. After they introduced Yash and Jhalak and Yash said sorry to Tiwari ji, the conversation moves on

"waise aap Jhalak ke kya lagte hai" asked Hina

"ye mere bhai bhabhi hai" Purvi told before Yash or Jhalak could reply

"agar aap ki shadi ho chuki hai toh aap inhe sir kya bulati hai" asked Vibhu confused

"b-bas aise hi" Jhalak said

"haan Vibhu bhi mujhe madam hi bulata tha pehle" Anita informed

"waise aap ki seat kaun si hai" asked Kishan

"yahi hai" said Yash motioning to Side upper and side lower birth

"aacha" said Tiwari disappointed

"chalo ab Vibhu" said Anita pulling Vibhu

"are koi baat nahi" said Jhalak "hum log lower birth ko join kar dete hai aur sir ka kya hai, wo upar chokdi mar kar baith jayege. Kyu sir"

"haan haan aap log yaha baith sakte hai" said Yash

"aap bade hi nude person" said Anguri as Rajat spittook the water he was having while Purvi burst laughing and bhabhiji cast did the usual reaction. Yash looked at his clothes to find them still intact

"hum ne kapde pehn liye the na" asked Yash to Jhalak

"y-yes sir" Jhalak looked away blushing

"aap nice kehna chahti hai na bhabhiji" asked Vibhu

"ah sahi pakde hai"

After few minutes of conversation, Purvi's earring buzzed "Purvi, Pankaj bol raha hoon"

"haan bolo Pankaj" Purvi whispered

"Abhijeet sir ko chot lagi hai" Pankaj informed "aur Nikhil bata raha tha Shreya achanak se gayab ho gayi hai. Rajat Sir ko pucho kya karna hai"

"sab se pehle toh agle station par ambulance bulav" said Purvi trying to sound calm "aur Daya Sir ko inform karo. We've gotten some reinforcements"

"aacha thik hai" Pankaj told "par sir ka ghav bohut gehra hai. We need first aid"

"aacha mein abhi aati hoon" Purvi told taking her whole handbag. She texted Yash, Jhalak and Rajat the situation

"Simran mein tumhare liye pani le kar aata hoon" said Rajat getting up

"are mein khud le aavugi" Purvi insisted

"tum baitho mein abhi aata hoon" as he walked by, Purvi discretely handed him the first aid box

"Jhalak" Yash whispered "hume ja kar pata lagana hoga Shreya kaha hai. Ek kaam karo tum aur Purvi Shreya ke coach par jav aur mein Nikhil ko ye drugs ya weapons dhundhne me help karta hoon"

"par sir yaha se nikle kaise" Jhalak asked

"mein aur Purvi khane ka bahana bante hai tum washroom wala banav" said Yash as she nodded. She excused herself and walked towards Shreya's coach

"chaliye Sonaksh bhai, zara lunch ka kya intazam hai dekh aate hai" said Purvi

"haan thik hai" said Yash as they got up

"are par Raj ji aate hi hoge" said Kishan

"haan tab tak Jhalak bhi aa hi jayegi" said Purvi "chalo bhai" as both walked into opposite directions leaving their new friends in confusion.

Purvi and Jhalak went to Daya to find her talking to some random girl.

"aacha tum ab jav" said Daya as she went away "Jhalak tum yaha kya kar rahi ho"

"Delhi ja rahi thi" Jhalak said "Shreya ka kuch pata chala"

"ye ladki bata rahi thi Shreya iski help kar rahi thi" Daya informed showing the fake spectacles Shreya was wearing

"kya hua Shreya ko" asked Purvi worriedly

"pata nahi. Kuch log use bore me dal rahe the"

"kahi use neeche toh"

"NAHI" Daya yelled "wo abhi bhi train me hi honi chahiye" when Jhalak's phone rang. she picked it up

"haan sir... aacha thik hai... aap bhi" she hung up "Yash sir agle station par Abhijeet sir ko chorne ja rahe hai"

"use phone karo aur rukne ke liye kaho" said Daya "Abhijeet shatir hai. Mein use jab tak khud ambulance tak nahi chor aata mujhe yakeen nahi hoga"

"tab tak mein aur Jhalak Shreya ko dhundhte hai" said Purvi as they nodded and split up. "Jhalak, mein peeche ki taraf jati hoon. Mein neeche utar ke dusre coach me jati hoon"

"aacha thik hai" as Purvi got down and boarded another coach. Purvi searched two coaches and coordinated with Jhalak but both of them didn't get anything. She was approaching the AC coach when she saw two men pull a gunny bag from which dark black hair protruded "SHREYA" Purvi squealed gaining their attention. But the two goons only saw a blur of white before being knocked down by Purvi.

"tu bore wali ko phek mein ise dekhta hoon" said one of them as his partner nodded and pulled the gunny bag.

"abbe ruk" Purvi went to Shreya's aid but the goon blocked her way. Purvi let out a war cry and kicked the goon. Using the upper birth for leverage, she did a flying assault and pinned the goon to the wall. Before the other goon could throw Shreya off, Purvi kicked his ass as he went flying into the nearby sink. Purvi went to free Shreya but both the goons held her one arm each. Purvi flailed but kicked one of them between his legs causing him to clutch at his groin in agony. Using the now free hand she smacked thethe bad guy and caught both in a choke hold.

Suddenly a third goon came and freed his accomplices. Purvi tried to fight all three but was outmatched. Two of them held her in an arm bar each and started to pushed her out of the running train while the other pushed the gunny bag which held Shreya as the frame paused and Yash the author came on the screen

 **Yash: we all know what happens next but I'm cruel enough to make it a cliffhanger.**

 **Anguri: haye daiya aap ne hume sorry me kyu ghusaya?**

 **Yash: aap story kehna chahti hai na?**

 **Anguri: sahi pakde hai!**

 **Yash: aap mauka hi kaha deti hai,**

 **Anguri: ka bole?**

 **Yash: kachu nai. Mujhe bas laga ek Bhabhiji CID crossover hona chahiye.**

 **Anguri: waise daktar Sulekha ka kya hua?**

 **Yash: Dr Salunkhe? Mein asal me Mumbai chor kar bhag raha hoon. Wo Hathi ka injection le kar mere peeche pade hai.**

 **Anguri: sahi pakde hai. Toh wo wala dialogue bole.**

 **Yash: Stay Tuned and Please Review.**

 **Anguri: Yash and Bhabhiji shining out.**

 **Yash: wo signing hota hai bhabhiji**

 **Anguri: sahi pakde hai.**


	10. Case Solved

**_Chapter 10_**

 ** _Case Solved_**

 **Yash: heya guys, guess who's back?**

 **Daya: calamity?**

 **Yash: nope, it's me CID Officer Yash.**

 **Daya: ek toh tum mere aur Shreya ke bare me likhte nahi aur phir mujhe hi disclaimer ke liye bulate ho, you shameless creature!**

 **Yash: that would be shameless writer, thank you very much. *Yash mocks a bow***

 **Daya: BTW tum itne dino se the kaha?**

 **Yash: wo mein bhabhiji ke sath Kanpur gaya tha *as Daya gave him suspicious looks and folded his sleeves* are yaar mazak kar raha tha! I was actually waiting for my 100th review for this story. I mean chapter 7 aur 8 ka kul mila kar mujhe sirf 6 ya 7 reviews mile. It won't be fun writing if only few people read your stories ya know. And BTW thank you and congratulations to my 100th reviewer of this story, CID Ki Fan.**

 **Daya: yeah what he said, hey BTW why you think I'm too old for Shreya?**

 **Yash: for one you've been in CID for what, 19 years? And she didn't even last 9 years, 4 tops and she looks like just a mid twenty lady to me.**

 **Daya: you should really do something bout that,**

 **Yash: for the betterment let's note down the ages,**

 **Daya: huh? That might actually be a good idea, you're actually quite intelligent.**

 **Yash: can you tell that to Jhalak? *Yash practically begged***

 **Daya: isn't your assistant Jhalak already head over heels for her boss?**

 **Yash: that's what I want my girlfriend to-be. Eh too much info bout myself. So the ages are as follows:**

 ** _ACP Pradyuman: 50_**

 ** _DCP Chitrole (if he made an appearance): 56_**

 ** _Dr Salunkhe: 49_**

 ** _Abhijeet: 30_**

 ** _Daya: 30_**

 ** _Rajat: 29_**

 ** _Dr Tarika: 28_**

 ** _Shreya: 27_**

 ** _Purvi: 28_**

 ** _Vineet: 28_**

 ** _Nikhil: 27_**

 ** _Freddy: 30_**

 ** _Pankaj: 27_**

 ** _Sachin: 29_**

 ** _Karan: 26_**

 ** _Mayur: 26_**

 ** _Ishita: 25_**

 ** _Divya: 25_**

 ** _Yash (prosecutor): 35_**

 ** _Jhalak (assistant): 27_**

 **Guess that sums the majority of the cast?**

 **Daya: you're older than me?**

 **Yash: you're complaining about being older to your spouse, so we swapped places,**

 **Daya: as long as I aren't too old for Shreya it's awesome, shall I say the disclaimer?**

 **Yash: yes please,**

 **Daya: CID Officer Yash doesn't own CID or Adaalat though he owns a limited edition replica of CID badge, was that okay?**

 **Yash: you forgot I also own myself and other OCs but it's alright, to the story readers,**

Erm so where had we been...? Oh right! The three goons had cornered Purvi, two trying to push her off the running train which was crossing a loooong bridge constructed over the river and other goon was pushing the sack which had the unconscious Shreya.

Why to fear when Rajat's here. A brown flew past the two goons who had almost thrown Purvi. The first one suddenly found himself in Purvi's place, being held by his collar by an angry Rajat while Rajat's one foot was firm pressed on the second goon's chest. Rajat's other hand had tightly embraced Purvi while he glared spears at goon 1. Jhalak quickly came and hit the goon 3 hard with the heel of her sandal (really hurts) and prevented Shreya from falling into the river as she dragged the unconscious Shreya and goon 3 away from the door.

Goon 1 had a horrific sight in front of him. The seemingly possessive guy (of the girl they've been hurting) was giving him murderous looks while his upper body was outside of the train and the lower inside. The horror turned into terror when the goon saw another train coming, ready to snap his head off his body if the other guy didn't pull him up.

"Rajat use upar kheecho" Purvi begged "mar jayega wo, I'm not in a mood to make a report" Rajat grunted and pulled the goon just in time before the engine could tear his head off. But it was too early for the goon to rejoice as Rajat pulled him with such a force that he was thrown out of the door from which his accomplice were trying to throw Shreya from

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" he screeched as a 'splash' was heard

"RAJAT" Purvi deadpanned as Rajat hugged her, his one foot still implanted on the goon 2's chest

"tum thik toh ho na?" Rajat asked worriedly "tumhe dard toh nahi ho raha na?"

"m-mein ek dum thik hoon" it was first time that a male (except her brother) in this fanfiction hugged her. And she loved this feeling

"meine kisi ko pani me khidki se girte dekha" Yash ran into the corridor and scowled at the scene. Jhalak had again knocked out a guy with a blow to head with high heeled sandal, heel as long as a silencer of a pistol while she removed the sack off Shreya's unconscious form. Rajat had a foot planted on a terrified goon's chest and seemingly choking him while he hugged Purvi. The shock was Purvi hugged him back affectionately. As an overprotective big brother it was Yash's right to separate them but why do girls always beat boys, maybe man to it

"ahem ahem" Jhalak fake coughed as RajVi instantly broke, blushing at least 6 different shades of red

"w-wo mein bas" Purvi tucked a stray stand of her hair behind her ear, blushing in embarrassment

"philhal ise dekhte hai" Rajat let his foot relax and caught the goon by his collar

"Jhalak" Yash growled, still glaring arrows at Rajat "Marine Patrol ko use bachane ke liye keh do"

"yes sir" Jhalak struggled herself to give out a grin. Yash was definitely pissed on Rajat

"bata kaun hai is sab ke peeche" Rajat demanded

"n-nahi batavuga" the goon cowered

"batata hai ki" Rajat punched him hard on the face (that's what actually happens inside interrogation room but FW is maintaining their PG-7 rating) "jaldi bol"

"m-mein nahi batavuga" he really chose the worst moment to pretend to be macho as Yash glowered and pushed Rajat a little back

"last chance" Yash informed "chup chap bata warna" as Yash kneed him where no one should causing the goon to scream out in agony as he collapsed to floor

"dude! That was cold" Rajat said impressed

"BHAI" Purvi complained "we can't do that while interrogating"

"I'm not a cop, remember" Yash reminded as he stomped on his chest where Rajat's foot previously connected "I don't need to follow the protocol"

"Now I know why he wins his cases" Rajat mumbled "yaar batade. Inka dimaag garam hai, jayega tu bhi apne sathi ke sath" the goon gulped and looked at his unconscious partner in crime. Sighing he said:

"Diya madam ke liye" the goon informed

"that solves the problem" Yash kicked him right on the neck instantly knocking him out

"BHAI/SIR" Jhalak and Purvi complained "we could've gotten more info"

"nah, that's all this idiot knew" Rajat assured "let's tie them up and throw them with the carriage. BTW did you guys check it"

"all clear" Yash grunted as he knelt down "put Shreya on my back. We'll get her somewhere safe"

"right" as Rajat, Purvi and Jhalak made Shreya climb Yash's back and took her to the A/c compartment. The first coach they found empty, the let Shreya lay there

"alright crew" Rajat called "so here's the plan: mein, Purvi aur Yash sir jakar is Diya madam ki seat kaun si hai pata lagate hai aur Jhalak, tum Shreya ke hosh me aane ka intazar karo"

"take it just in case" Yash pulled out a gun from his sock and handed it Jhalak

"aap ne toh gun use karna bandh kar diya tha na" Jhalak asked

"who knows when we need it" Yash shrugged and turned to Rajat "so what's the plan, _sir"_ sarcasm was dripping from his voice as Rajat seemed a little startled

"erm... well... yeah that, mein keh raha tha mein aur Purvi bahar jo list lagi hai usme dhundhte hai and you can ask Nikhil if his list is checked on some Diya" he said loosening the collar of his shirt

"alright" Yash said through gritted teeth as he walked off

"bejijak gun chalana" Purvi winked at Jhalak but was replied with a smirk causing Purvi to raise an eyebrow. Shrugging RajVi left letting Jhalak think on plotting Rajat's torture by the hands of Yash and teasing Purvi for payback.

Rajat and Purvi walked though the compartments in awkward silence which was soon broken by Purvi

"Rajat" Purvi called as Rajat looked at her "thanks for that, I loved it a lot"

"huh?" asked Rajat astonished as their eyes met and both blushed slightly

"I-I mean you saving me means a lot"

"e-eh never mind" Rajat grinned slightly "pleasured being some use to you"

"college se hi aise flirt the ya Abhijeet sir se kuch seekh liya hai" Purvi teased causing Rajat to look down in embarrassment

"wo toh bas aise hai" said Rajat sheepishly "BTW if you don't mind, what's gotten into your brother"

"oh he's just doing the 'I'm your overprotective Big Brother' thingy, completely normal"

"no I meant why was he trying to suppress the temptation to murder me" asked Rajat

"duh, cause he couldn't murder you and risk me being the incharge of the house while he's in the jail" a sinister gleam filled Purvi's eyes as Rajat wondered what would the raven haired super cop do when she's home alone

"Rajat sir, Purvi ma'am, you there" Ishita's voice came from their hands-free sets

"yes Ishita, what's up" asked Purvi

"you guys are nearing the cross mark" Ishita informed "and it seems somehow Abhijeet sir had boarded the train again"

"alright" Rajat said "can you find the seat number of the name I give ya"

"what's it"

"some Diya" Purvi informed

"just a minute" Ishita must've typed something on her computer "alright, there are three Diya's in here. One in S7, seat number 24, one in A1 seat number 18 and one in seater coach seat number 53"

"alright Rajat and Purvi off" Rajat and Purvi disconnected the transmission.

"okay Purvi" Rajat called "Yash sir is samay A1 ke aas-paas hoge. Call him to grab Jhalak and question the Diya"

"bhai bohut khush hoge" Purvi mumbled "hey, S7: 22 and 23 Daya Sir aur Shreya ki seat thi na"

"yeah" Rajat said thoughtfully "Daya Sir bata rahe the use diamonds ke liye kidnap kiya gaya tha aur uske papa is samay gun point par hai, contact Ishita again"

"right" Purvi redialed bureau

"Mayur here" came the Junior's voice

"Mayur, kyu tum logo ne kisi diamond dealer ko sniper's aim se hata diya hai" asked Rajat

"yes sir" Mayur replied "Sachin sir aur ACP Sir baat kar rahe hai unse. He's all good and is now in CID's care"

"good to know" said Purvi as she hung up "mujhe lagta hai we should go and get this girl away from her so-called in laws"

"right" Rajat nodded and both dashed to Shreya's compartment. When they reached there, 5 out of 6 seats were empty

"yaha par jo ghunghat wali ladki thi kaha gayi" asked Purvi to the people on the side birth

"beta wo log toh pichle station par hi saman liye utar gaye" the lady informed as RajVi exchanged confused glances

"hmm... and we're reaching the X point in two minutes" Rajat said scratching his chin thoughtfully "something's amiss"

"no shit Sherlock" Purvi rolled her eyes "Hey waha dekho" she pointed under the seats "yaha par toh ek bag hai" she retrieved the bag "kya ye aap logo ka hai"

"nahi toh beta" said the old guy siting in the compartment "aap logo ka hai kya"

"humara bhi nahi hai" said the couple at the side birth

"khol kar dekhte hai" said Rajat

"cover the bag as much as possible, just in case" Purvi whispered as Rajat nodded and they covered the bag. Purvi carefully opened the bag and what laid in it stole all the colors of their faces.

 _Tick... Tick... Tick..._

"s-sirf ek minute bacha hai" Rajat gulped seeing the 1 kg RDX loaded bomb

"train ki chain khichiye" Purvi bellowed. The old couple exchanged glances but complied nonetheless. Purvi snatched the bomb and made a dash for the door

"PURVI NAHIIII" Rajat yelled in disbelief, chasing after Purvi. Rajat quickly speed dialed the whole team "we've a bomb at our disposal" Rajat whispered, not to cause a panic in the commuters "and Purvi made a run to get it out of the track's range"

"WHAT" Rajat surely would've gone deaf by everyone's yelling

"KAHA HO TUM" it was Yash's desperate yell

"S7, reach there ASAP" Rajat jumped down the train and saw Purvi running away from the train "PURVI RUK JAV" he ran after her

"RAJAT MERE PEECHE MAT AAV" Purvi pleaded "TRUST ME, I KNOW WHAT AM I DOING"

"PURVI THAT'S RECKLESS" but Purvi used all her might and threw the bomb in the air and KABOOM! The deadly bomb exploded in the mid knocking Rajat and Purvi off their feet. A sonic boom was felt as every passenger peeked out of their window to see the cause of the disturbance "Purvi" Rajat got up, ignoring the throbbing pain, a kind courtesy of the rubble hitting hard on his head and ran towards Purvi "Purvi tum thik toh ho" he patted her cheek but no response. There was a gash on her forehead, maybe a sharp rock hit her as he tried to get her up "Purvi get up" he felt her pulse and sighed in relief when he realized she had just fainted. A few moments later Purvi opened her eyes, grunting as she did so

"argh" Purvi rubbed her newly acquired wound "dard ho raha hai"

"Purvi are you crazy" Rajat hugged her "agar tumhe kuch ho jata toh"

"magar kuch hua toh nahi na" Purvi argued "I'm okay Rajat" as Rajat sighed but didn't let go of Purvi "... um Rajat, now you can let go of me..."

"r-right" Rajat let go of her, his dark skin turning scarlet "s-sorrry... you know, emotions gone haywire"

"yeah" Purvi said awkwardly when they heard

"PURVI" Yash came running but sighed in relief when he saw Purvi was relatively unscratched "pagal ho kya tum" he hugged her, sobbing a little "agar tumhe kuch ho jata toh kabhi socha hai mera kya hota"

"aap ke pass toh ab Jhalak hai na" Purvi teased

"yaha par bhi mazak" Yash broke the hug

"ab roiye mat" Purvi wiped off his tears

"promise me aisa phir kabhi nahi karogi"

"eh sorry, I can't" Purvi sighed "desh ke sath gaddari hogi"

"you and your morals" Yash growled

"you only taught me" Purvi chimed

"WATCH OUT" Rajat warned, pushing himself, Yash and Purvi to the ground as a gun shot flew their overhead "roll out" he pulled out his gun and countered in the direction from where the shot came from

"bhai you're defenseless" Purvi told pushing Yash towards one of the pillars "aap yaha rahiye" she pulled out her own gun

"take care" as Purvi nodded and ran to aid Rajat. She hid behind the pillars and shot at the goons firing from the roof of the training, knocking them down. Rajat rather went head-on, shooting down them.

"reinforcements are here" Daya called as he, Pankaj, Nikhil, Shreya, Jhalak and Abhijeet ran towards the shootout scene

"sir aap ki gun use kar rahi ho" Jhalak called as she shot down one goon

"bindass" Yash called "Abhijeet, tum toh train se utar gaye the na"

"haan par baad me wapis chad gaya" Abhijeet said "ye bomb ka kya manjra hai"

"yaha par bomb blast karne ka plan tha un logo ka" Rajat informed

"then let's get them" said Daya as an all out fist fight broke since most of the goons ran out of ammo. I'm not in a mood to describe the fist fight so let's skip to when all the goons are down

"it still doesn't explain where did that girl go" said Shreya

"shayad mein iska jawab de sakti hoon" a feminine voice called as everyone turned to the source only to find Yash locked in an arm bar and being on the gun point by the same girl Shreya tried to help "mera pura plan fail kar diya tum CID walo ne"

"SIR" Jhalak gasped in horror as the officers pointed their guns at Diya

"jane do sir ko" Rajat ordered

"yaha tum logo ka aadmi mere gun point par hai and you've guts to order me" she strained Yash's arm causing him to grunt in pain

"dekho, Yash ko chor do" said Daya "hum tumhe kum se kum saza dilwane ki koshish karege" but then mumbled "jitni ek terrorist ko di jani chahiye"

"only if sir isn't the prosecutor" Pankaj told

"prosecute toh tab karega jab zinda bachega" she put her finger on the trigger. Purvi motioned something to Yash. He nodded and first hit her arm before instantly ducking down. Purvi shot and the bullet hit Diya on her left shoulder blade. Seeing the opportunity Yash quickly kicked her gun out of her reach as Jhalak forced her to stand up and slapped her tight. The scene changed to CID Bureau, Diya being interrogated by Pradyuman, Daya, Rajat, Purvi and Ishita.

"batav ye sab kyu kiya" Pradyuman demanded

"m-mein Red Snake Gang ke liye kaam karti hoon" Diya informed sniffling "iske liye mujhe bohut paise mile the"

"Red Snake Gang" asked Daya "ye is fiction ki hi organization hai na"

"agar real world me iska asititwa hai phir bhi CID Officer Yash doesn't own it nor has the rights to use it's name" Rajat informed

"not time for disclaimer Rajat" Pradyuman shook his head

"par Yash mujhe disclaimer ke liye kabhi nahi bulata"

"ye terrorism ka toh samajh aa gaya" said Purvi "ye diamonds ka kya manjra tha"

"m-meine socha apne hi aadmiyo se apna kidnap karwalugi aur papa ke diamonds hadap kar unhe cash karwa lugi. Phir papa ko insurance ke paise bhi milege aur diamonds ka cash mere pass rahega"

"lalach insaan ko kha jata hai" Pradyuman said as the signature background music played "ab jail me baith kar hisab lagati rehna, tab tak phasi ka order aa hi jayega"

"actually hearing kal hi hai" Purvi informed as the music abruptly stopped "aur bhai is baar public prosecutor. Ek hi hearing me phasi lag jayegi" she said proudly

"yaar puri feel ka satyanash kar diya" Pradyuman said sulkily "le jav ise Ishita"

"yes sir" she giggled once and took Diya away. Pradyuman also left muttering curses

"kya Purvi, bichare sir ki feelings ko hurt kar diya" Daya shook his head "rukiye sir" he left after his sulky senior

"hey Rajat" Purvi called as he turned to her "thanks a lot. Tum ne aaj meri aur bhai dono ki jaan bachayi hai"

"are Purvi, ye tum kya keh rahi ho" Rajat smiled "tum ne hum sab ki aur train ke sare passengers ki jaan bachayi hai. You're a hero"

"hehe thanks" Purvi said sheepishly

"aur wo toh kya shot tha" Rajat said "mujhe toh pata bhi nahi chala tum ne apne bhai ko kab ishara kiya aur unhone kab react kiya"

"ab puri zindagi sath rahe hai" Purvi grinned "there would be some sync"

"haan wo toh hai" said Rajat "it's quite late now and you're brother's gone to Jaipur. Should I drop you home"

"um... yeah sure" Purvi shrugged and both left on Rajat's bike.

It seems ever since Love Is In The Air, the BMC people have been repairing the roads and now they're quite smooth. And from all the exhaustive activities of the day, Purvi just slumped on Rajat's back, her head resting on his shoulder and snoring lightly as Rajat drove her home.

"kitni pyaari lagti hai ye aise sote hue" Rajat thought but then grimaced "ye mein kya soch raha hoon... snap out of it Rajat, you can't fall for her... uske pass waise bhi bas ab do mahine bache hai... Use khona hi hai toh pana bematlab hai" he sighed "I need to talk to Vineet about this"

 **Yash: oooo... it seems Rajat just realized he has a crush on Purvi.**

 **Daya: tum aisa mere bare me nahi likh sakte the kya? Aur BMC walo ko bhi yahi time mila tha roads repair karne ka? Mere time kiya hota toh...**

 **Yash: toh tum Shreya par chance nahi mar pate. *as Daya seemed to think it over***

 **Daya: BMC wale kabhi kabhi aacha kaam bhi karte hai. BTW why did Jhalak slap Diya instead of Shreya or Purvi?**

 **Yash: she asked me. You know she should also get some spot light if I'm the god of this world.**

 **Daya: uh-huh... so what now?**

 **Yash: *rolls his eyes* so stay tuned and please review, a little more.**

 **Daya: Senior Inspector Daya and CID Officer Yash signing off.**


	11. Vineet the Love Guru

**_Chapter 11_**

 ** _Vineet the Love Guru_**

 **Yash: the chapter's name is so cool right?**

 **Vineet: I must agree. It depicts my special talents. So today I'm gonna say the disclaimer?**

 **Yash: yep. But I want you to let know Rajat that at some point I'll call him to say the disclaimer.**

 **Vineet: why can't I get a heroine for myself?**

 **Yash: you're a Sub-Inspector,**

 **Vineet: so is Ishita,**

 **Yash: she has gotten quite some votes. I mean you've more dialogues than her and then too she's more popular than you. And the only reason you're in the fanfic is to support Rajat *laughs manically***

 **Vineet: Jhalak is right, you're a real meanie. You should listen to her and stop writing.**

 **Yash: I have at least 20 large stories which I haven't published yet.**

 **Vineet: from when are you writing?**

 **Yash: eight grade I guess. Can you believe it I use read CID fanfictions before I went to give my each board exams**

 **Vineet: you hit your head hard when you're an infant right?**

 **Yash: how did you know? Ah anyway disclaimer.**

 **Vineet: this arrogant, insolent, light minded fool doesn't own and can never own a high grossing show like CID or Adaalat even if he tried.**

 **Yash: that isn't a very nice thing to say. Anyways, on to the story.**

The next day Rajat came to bureau where he saw everyone working heartily, even Purvi for once. Everyone wished him morning, he too wished back with a bright smile towards Purvi. Shreya noticed that and immediately went to avenge her torture during her sagai saga. Rolling his eyes, Rajat went to Vineet.

"kya baat hai bhai" Vineet said looking at the fuming Purvi and laughing Shreya "ek smile kya de dali do saheliyo ke beech behes chid gayi"

"whatever Vineet" Rajat growled "dekh, mujhe teri help chahiye"

"haan bol kya kar sakta hoon" asked Vineet putting the pen down "dekh agar aaj tuje dinner banane me kantala aa raha hai toh hum dono bahr dinner ke liye ja sakte hai"

"sounds good" Rajat nodded

"at your expense" Vineet burst laughing as Rajat frowned

"haan chalega jab tak tu meri help karta hai" Rajat walked back to his desk

"ise hua kya hai" Vineet wondered scratching his head with the pen. Shrugging he continued the work. Soon a a case was reported, they went to crime scene, sent the body to forensic, Abhijeet flirted with Tarika, Salunkhe screamed, Pradyuman scolded, Shreya and Purvi teased, Rajat rolled his eyes... am I ranting too much? Ah never mind, so then they interrogated, Daya slapped and BOOM! Case solved before 20. So Vineet and Rajat, on there motorcycles went to a fancy restaurant. After placing their orders, Vineet asked "haan bhai, bol kya madad chahiye"

"pehle tu promise kar jo baate hum yaha kar rahe hai wo kisi aur ko pata nahi chalni chahiye" as Vineet looked around, leant in and whispered

"koi important khabar hai" Vineet asked

"pehle promise kar"

"chal, haan promise"

"Maa kasam"

"yaar meri Maa kab ki gayi. Ab murdo ki kya kasam"

"yeah whatever" Rajat sighed "look, don't freak out: I think I like Purvi"

"Purvi" Vineet choked the water he was drinking "apni CID wali Purvi? Psycho"

"she isn't psycho" Rajat frowned

"this is enough of proof" Vineet smirked "ah tu janta hai na isme kitna bada risk hai"

"yaar Purvi aachi hai. I'm sure she won't prank on me on regular basis" said Rajat

"that's another point" Vineet waved dismissively "remember, 'overprotective big brother'" as Rajat deadpanned

"mein toh iske bare me bhul hi gaya tha" Rajat rubbed his temple

"and I don't know but the guy seems not so fond of you" Vineet informed

"I've an idea" a light bulb appeared over his head which turned into an led bulb (you know, power saving)

"uh-huh? What can possibly prevent your death by his hands" asked Vineet curiously

"duh, fight fire with fire" Rajat said "agar Yash khud love life me phas gaya toh wo Purvi par itna dhyan nahi de payega"

"for some reason I highly doubt it" Vineet told "and let's believe it'll work, he's too old for marriage now"

"oh come on. Patrakar Popatlal aaj bhi marriage bureau me naam likhwa raha hai. Hell DCP Chitrole ne marriage bureau me apply kiya" as both shuddered at the rather unpleasant memory "and we don't even have to get a girl to seduce himhim. Jhalak will get the job done"

"hmm" Vineet nodded "okay. Toh tuje meri madad kyu chahiye"

"I-I'm not sure what to do" Rajat admitted "Purvi ke pass waise bhi sirf do mahine hi bache hai"

"what do you mean sirf do mahine bache hai" asked Vineet confused

"yaar... ab kya batav. Purvi ko kisi rare heart virus ne infect kiya hai. Aur is virus ka koi ilaj bhi nahi bana hai... a-and I don't want to... you know"

"tuje kisne kaha" asked Vineet suspiciously

"Purvi ne khud bataya" Rajat informed

"tune Shreya ya Dr Tarika se reconfirm kiya" asked Vineet

"usne mere alawa kisi ko kuch nahi bataya hai"

"kya wo tujhe pasand karti hai"

"I never asked"

"wo tumhe kyu bataegi" asked Vineet "come on bro, don't be an emotional fool. Purvi can sprint with a 1 kg RDX loaded bomb with her heart incredibly weak? Are you crazy"

"I-I never thought logically about that" Rajat admitted "I mean wo ro rahi thi and... I just believed her"

"fake tears" Vineet informed "ladkiyo ki speciality hai"

"and you know because...?"

"because JC me meri girlfriends hua karti thi. I wasn't a nerd you know"

"oh shut up"

"mujhe pura yakeen hai ki Purvi tumhara paplu bana rahi hogi"

"but why" Rajat demanded "itna bada jhooth bolne ki kya wajah hogi"

"ye baat kab ki hai"

"of course" Rajat snapped his fingers "meri mooche gayab karne ke baad jab mein use confront karne gaya. Mein us par zyada ghussa na karu is liye usne ye manganat kahani suna dali"

"aur tu abbhi bhi use pasand karta hai"

"of course" said Rajat "come on, that was a harmless little prank"

"whatever bro" Vineet rolled his eyes "so what you want to do? Know if she likes you, make her like you or just go and confess"

"tere pass teeno raaste hai" asked Rajat unconvinced

"of course, chapter ka title toh padh" Vineet shook his head "what's ya choice"

"I want to know if she likes me first" said Rajat

"hmm" Vineet scratched his chin "alright, tomorrow, I'll observe yours and Purvi's conversations. I'm sure I would be able to pick up some hints"

"okay" Rajat nodded "phir kya? Agar wo prank nahi sach hua then we don't have time to waste"

"you still believe that carp"

"yes I do"

"pyaar aadmi ko andha kar deta hai" Vineet shook his head "anyways, you want to take it step two ASAP huh?"

"yeah" Rajat admitted blushing a little

"okay toh phir kal mein use aur Shreya ko coffee ke liye invite karta hoon"

"par mujhe toh sirf Purvi se matlab hai" Rajat reminded

"of course I know" Vineet laughed "I'll include Shreya in our plan and then we would ditch you two. Then it'll be only you and Purvi" he said breathlessly as Rajat kicked him under the table

"you think it would be wise to involve a girl in it" asked Rajat uncertain

"it would be the best choice bud" Vineet insisted "a girl can read another girl's heart. She's our best bet"

"hopefully" but then a thought struck him "par mein Purvi se baat kya karuga? I need your help Vineet! Agar meine usse baat ki toh mein khoon, evidences aur reports par pohuch javuga! What if she gets bored? What if she thinks I'm fun hating? What if she makes a fool of me"

"stop being frantic" Vineet slapped him

"thanks" Rajat sighed "I need that"

"dekh yaar, tu ek kaam kar, tu Purvi ko hai na sare couple ke bare me pooch. That way you can extract her opinion on love and know what type of man she likes"

"yaar sach sach bol kitni girlfriend hai teri" Rajat demanded

"author ki meherbani hui toh shayad Priya meri girlfriend ban jaye"

"Chitrole teri jaan le lega" Rajat laughed "anyways, tomorrow I'll know what Purvi thinks about me"

"that would surely be fun" assuming at some point their dinner arrived, they had their food while conversing about their master plan and then left to their respective homes.

 **Yash: cut cut cut! Yaar ending thik nahi thi.**

 **Vineet: I think pura chapter boys ke point of view se tha. Hopefully guys won't kill you for revealing our tricks.**

 **Yash: that's just a percentile of tricks. I've many up my sleeves.**

 **Vineet: they work?**

 **Yash: I never tried them, the first our second would be enough to know if the girl likes your or not.**

 **Vineet: hmm... your GF doesn't read the stuff, does she?**

 **Yash: nah, she's not a fan of CID. She doesn't even know the dialogue, 'kuch toh gadbad hai'.**

 **Vineet:** **hmm...** **so?**

 **Yash: yeah right, stay tuned and please review. I am holding the next chapter hostage till I don't get 13 reviews for the chapter.**

 **Vineet: that's mean.**

 **Yash: everything is fair in love, war and fanfiction bro. Say it**

 **Vineet: CID Officer Vineet and CID Officer Yash signing off.**


	12. Lovie-Dovies of CID

**_Chapter 12_**

 ** _Lovey-Dovies of CID_**

The next day Vineet came into the bureau much early than usual. For one he knew Pankaj and Shreya were the first people to come to the bureau. Thankfully when he came, Pankaj had gone to fetch some breakfast so he had a good time to conspire with Shreya.

"oh Vineet, kya baat hai? Aaj itna jaldi jaldi bureau me"

"haan bas" Vineet said sheepishly, he read a novel the whole night so that he need not worry about waking up early

"wo mujhe tum se kuch baat karni hai" both said at the same time and let out a chuckle "tum pehle kaho" this time they laughed "okay mein pehle kehta/kehti hoon" now it was getting frustrating "shut up and speak" both let out a sigh and pointed at each other. Finally Vineet snapped and growled

"mein pehle kehta hoon" as Shreya agreed "okay, don't over react but Rajat is in love with Purvi"

"really" asked Shreya excitedly as Vineet sweat dropped

"that couldn't have gone any better" Vineet rolled his eyes "kahi Purvi bhi toh"

"that's what I was going to talk about" Shreya informed "as much she's denying it, I think she also like Rajat"

"you know there's a huge difference between like and love right" asked Vineet "Ishita Purvi ke ex-boyfriend ke bare me kuch bata rahi thi and loss of faith in love"

"sirf kehne ki baate hai" Shreya said dismissively "you're plotting something"

"of course. You, me, Rajat and Purvi will go to a coffee shop and then ditch the love birds. Hopefully they'll talk it out"

"good ol'plan" Shreya nodded "but we can improvise"

"like... spying on em" asked Vineet

"yep. Once we ditch them, we'll change get up and be somewhere in the earshot"

"sounds like fun" Vineet agreed "let's just hope criminals take a break today"

"I've a solution to it" Shreya pulled out her phone and dialed a number

"kise call kar rahi ho"

"Yash ko"

"shouldn't that be a bad idea" asked Vineet, ready to flee if needed

"tch, Yash the prosecutor nahi, Yash the author ko" as someone picked the phone

"hello" a sleepy, femini voice came

"ugh... kya ye CID Officer Yash ka hi number hai" asked Shreya uncertain

"kya" the voice said surprised "a... wo... ugh... Yash mere ghar uska phone bhul gaya hai, this is Ishita"

"Jhalak?"

"that's my birth name. Aur aap"

"Shreya, CID se"

"Yash ko subhe subhe CID walo ke phone kyu aa raha hai"

"kya tum Yash ko request kar sakti ho ki aaj koi case report na ho"

"agar mein aisa karu toh mujhe kya milega"

"I'll make sure the next time Yash proposes you no one from CID will interrupt you guys"

"agar promise tora na toh mein tum CID walo par case kar dugi" she warned "considered it done"

"thanks Jhalak, ugh Ishita... what do you prefer to call yourself"

"Ishita. Have a good day" she hung up

"see" Shreya told Vineet "problem solved"

"matlab aaj koi case nahi hoga" asked Vineet skeptically

"mein shart laga sakti hoon"

"agar ye galat nikla toh bill tum pay karogi"

"done" when Pankaj returned

"are Vineet" he greeted "aaj itna jaldi kaise..."

"bas aise hi" said Vineet "jaldi aakhn khul gayi toh jaldi aa gaye"

Few hours later, no case was reported. Karan and Mayur had their eyes focused on the land-line, waiting for it to ring. Nikhil and Divya were nowhere in sight as were Daya and Shreya. Guess where Abhijeet was?...

If you said Forensic Lab then you're absolutely correct!!! Pradyuman was still whining about his phasi dialogue being ruined while Sachin and Ishita were chatting with someone continuously on the phone. Jaywanti was weight lifting using dumbbells, yawning occasionally while Purvi played an online game on her PC. Rajat staring at her intently and Chitrole was... ah who cares what Chitrole does unless accuse our Daya or Abhijeet of murder.

Vineet? He was... well... had a look of disbelief... how come one phone call not let any case be reported? First he thought Shreya must've done something with land-line but when he checked it, it was all good.

Soon it was about four and Pradyuman walked out of his cabin.

"suno sab" he called

"yes sir" everyone left the activities they had been doing... Purvi took a few seconds to pause her game but Rajat had to be elbowed in the gut to snap him out.

"ajeeb hai, aaj koi case nahi report hua" Pradyuman said "meine Chitrole ko bhi phone kiya par HQ me bhi koi case report nahi hua. Aaj shayad National Crime Free Day hai"

"ya Shreya ki koi sajish" vinvineet muttered

"Crime nahi toh CID ki kya zarrurat hai" Pradyuman asked as everyone nodded "so... dismissed" as everyone cheered

"Hey Purvi" Shreya called walking to her desk "aaj kya kar rahi ho" but she noticed Purvi was talking to someone on phone

"are par aaj mujhe jaldi chutti mil gayi hai" Purvi whined "aur mujhe lagta hai aaj koi National Crime Free Day hai... kya matlab Jayswal ka birthday hai... when do you guys care about him... sirf joothi kasam hi toh khate ho... aw I hate you I hate you I hate you" she angrily hung up the phone

"kya hua Purvi? Kiske sath cold war ched dali" asked Shreya amused

"Jhalak" Purvi sighed "meine usse pucha aaj film dekhne chalte hai but she's saying she has to attend Jayswal's birthday. So strange"

"agar Yash bhai KD ki Birthday Party me jaye toh ajeeb hoga Purvi" Shreya reminded "chal matlab tu toh free hai"

"haan, tu mere sath film dekhne aayegi... par phir Daya Sir mujhe dantege... rehne de" Purvi pouted

"shut up Purvi" Shreya growled. That was true, Daya once scolded Purvi because she asked Shreya out first "Daya Sir aur Abhijeet Sir kuch last days of bachelorhood ki baat kar rahe the. So I'm completely free. Mein, Vineet aur Rajat sir wo mall ke pass wale Coffee Center me ja rahe hai. Mind joining us"

"kya baat hai, ek time par do do" she said naughtily "on top of the current boyfriend... I didn't know you had it Shreya"

"shut up Purvi" Shreya snarled "we're just going for a causal coffee... Aur agar tu sath aayegi then I'll also feel company"

"aacha chal mein bhi aati hoon"

Vineet and Rajat, who were looking from afar sighed in relief as they saw Purvi agreeing.

"don't mess this up bhai" Vineet said almost warningly "sab se pehle tu use bataega ki tu janta hai ki wo marne nahi wali"

"haan thik hai" Rajat nodded "chale"

 ** _Coffee House_**

So RajVi, Vineet and Shreya entered the Coffee House... yada yada yada and on to the conversation, or escapade.

"aacha Purvi, mein zara restroom ho aati hoon" Shreya said as Purvi nodded and Shreya left. Soon Vineet's phone buzzed

"aacha sun Rajat" Vineet called "meri mausi ko kuch saman chahiye. Unka ghar yaha se sirf dus minute ki duri par hai. Mein yu gaya aur yu aaya"

"aacha aaram se aana"

"Nehru keh gaye hai aaram haram hai" Vineet teased as Rajat growled and Vineet ran

"are kyu bichare par ghussa kar rahe ho" Purvi said

"kabhi kabhi hai na Vineet bohut irritating ban jata hai" Rajat informed

"same with Shreya and Tarika. Pata hai ek time kya hua, mein bohut bore ho rahi thi aur aaj ki tarah koi case bhi report nahi hua tha. Toh ACP Sir ne chutti kar di. Shreya bhi Daya Sir ke sath koi film dekhne ja rahi thi and bhai was out with Jhalak. Meine Tarika ko phone par pucha toh kehti hai Salunkhe sir use jaldi nahi chorege. Phir peeche se aawaz aati hai 'abhi toh pakda hi kaha hai'"

"WHAT" Rajat demanded

"are par wo aawaz Abhijeet sir ki thi, Dr Salunkhe ki nahi" Purvi promptly burst laughing at Rajat's shocked expression

"toh phir tum ne time kaise pass kiya" asked Rajat

"mein Film City me shooting dekhne chali gayi" Purvi shrugged "Imran Hashmi ki film ki shooting ho rahi thi, I enjoyed it"

"Imran Hashmi" Rajat frowned "he's your favorite actor"

"yeah, he and his horror movies. Jab bhi mujhe time milta mein uski shooting dekhne jati"

"aur tumhe Film City ka chappa chappa is liye malum hai" Rajat asked smugly as Purvi blushed a little

"haan wo mein Film City ke bohut chakkar kaate hai" Purvi admitted ( **She admitted that in one of the episodes after Kajal left CID** )

"uski horror movies me romance zyada hota hai" Rajat said promptly moving the topic to romantic movies

"haan but its okay" Purvi shrugged

"so... you like romantic movies" asked Rajat

"they're my favorite" Purvi squealed like a five year old "Romance and Humor, my best time pass"

"aur love ke bare me tumhara kya khyal hai" asked Rajat as Purvi frowned

"love?! Tum kyu puch rahe ho"

"b-bas causally... you know, till Shreya returns" Rajat's thanked his ability to handle situations skillfully

"love seems superb on screens and pages" Purvi said "but in reality only the lucky ones get it... which is everyone except me"

"why except you" asked Rajat curiously

"tum khud hi dekho" said Purvi "Shreya, Tarika, Jhalak heck even Divya and Ishita too. All have boyfriends, except me"

"yaar tum kitni pretty ho. Tumhara koi boyfriend nahi hai" asked Rajat but then realized what he said

"y-you mean it" asked Purvi blushing lightly

"na bola toh mera khoon pi javogi" Rajat mumbled

"kya kaha" asked Purvi threateningly

"yeah of course I meant it" Rajat's survival instincts said

"okay... and for your second question, my ex-boyfriend was cheating on me behind my back"

"yeda tha kya wo" asked Rajat instinctively "itni pyaari ladki se dhokebaazi kar raha tha"

"bas Rajat ab flirt thoda zyada ho raha hai" Purvi told

"sorry, Abhijeet sir ka humshakal hoon na" as both laughed "aacha wo sab choro, ye batav apne Abhijeet sir ne Dr Tarika ko pataya kaise"

"nahi pataya" Purvi informed

"matlab?"

"matlab Dr Tarika ne Abhijeet sir ko pataya"

 ** _Flashback, sometime in 2007_**

Abhijeet, with his mother deceased 8 years back, staying alone, needed to do everything on his own. Wash clothes, make food, buy groceries and do his CID duty ( ); pity him ). So now he's purchasing groceries at a super market nearby CID Bureau before going home.

"shakkar, check; dal, check; aata, check; ah cornflakes baki hai" said Abhijeet checking his mental checklist as he went to the section to get cornflakes. When he reached, the stacks were completely empty "Aila! Sara cornflakes kaha gaye?"

"sorry sir" an employee said "ek intern lawyer apne kuch dosto ke sath aaya aur ek dabba chor baki sare cornflakes ke dabbe kharid kar le gaya"

"sare le gaya" asked Abhijeet incredulously "tum ne kaha ek dabba baki hai na? Kaha hai"

"hoga yahi kahi, dekh lijiye. Mujhe dusre cornflakes ka order dene jana hai" he left leaving Abhijeet frowning

"kaun yeda hai" Abhijeet wondered as he searched for the last box of cornflakes "sare box le gaya" when he found the most wanted box. He was about to reach it when another hand brushed his away "aye ye kya batameezi hai" he turned and saw... we all know it's Doctor T and their eyes met

 **Mere rashke qamar**

 **Mere rashke qamar tune pehli nazar**

 **Jab nazar se milaai maza aagaya**

 **Josh hi josh mein meri aagosh mein**

 **Aake tu jo samaaai mazaa aa gaya**

When the background music stopped they both snapped out and again reached for the cornflakes, sparks flying between their eyes, a silent war engaged.

"dekhiye bhai sahab, ye cornflakes ka box mere hai" Tarika informed

"kameena keh do" said Abhijeet "magar bhai sahab mat kehna"

"thik hai kameene, ye box mera hai" Tarika went to get the box but Abhijeet's blocked her way

"sorry par ye box ko pehle meine dekha" said Abhijeet trying to claim the box but Tarika batted his hand away

"dekhne se kya hota hai" asked Tarika "mein yaha pehle aayi"

"ye box mera hai"

"nahi ye box mera hai"

"mera hai"

"nahi mera hai"

"mera hai"

"nahi mera hai"

"mera hai"

"nahi mera hai"

"aacha thik hai tumhara"

"okay thank you" Tarika took the box and skipped away

"are meine toh is liye kaha tak tum bhi repeat karo" Abhijeet complained

"baccho wale tareeke bado par use karega toh aisa hi hoga na" Tarika taunted and went to billing counter

"ab mein bureau jane se pehle kya kahuga" Abhijeet whined

 ** _The Next Day in Flashback_**

"... aur koi ladka aa kar sare box pehle hi kharid gaya" Abhijeet explained to Daya, Freddy and Vivek (you remember him right?) as they marched with the uncaring Pradyuman towards the forensic lab

"toh phir aap ne aaj nashte me kya khaya" asked Vivek

"kuch nahi" Abhijeet whined "ab mein lunch break ki rah dekh raha hoon"

"kya sir, mere ghar aa jate" said Freddy "meri wife toh aap logo ko kab se khane par bula rahi hai"

"haan bhai" said Daya "aaj toh Freddy ke ghar chal kar hi khana khate hai, mera aaj waise bhi khana bananae ka mood nahi hai"

"agar khane pine ki baate ho gayi ho toh kaam par dhyan de" Pradyuman asked as they entered the forensics

"yes sir"

"bata Salunkhe... are ye ladki kaun hai" asked Pradyuman seeing the new employee at the forensics

"are aav Pradyuman" but Abhijeet and Tarika cut him

"TUM" they both demanded

"tum dono ek dusre ko jante ho" asked Daya

"yaar Daya, yahi wahi ladki hai jisne mere cornflakes churaye"

"what do you mean churaye, tum ne khud mujhe wo cornflakes diye" Tarika told

"meine tumhe trick karne ke liye wo kaha tha"

"whatever, I used your trick on yourself" said Tarika

"are bas bohut ho gaya" said Salunkhe "ab tum dono ko sath kaam karna hai, toh dosti kar hi lo" he doesn't know how much will he regret this in future

"haan Abhijeet, warna aaj Freddy ke ghar wali dawat cancel"

"are are bilkul nahi" said Abhijeet frantically

"and anyways he's too cute when he makes a fool out of himself" said Tarika catching his hand "thank you very much, I'm Dr Tarika" but instead of replying Abhijeet fainted

 ** _Flashback End_**

Rajat was laughing after Purvi explained the case to Rajat

"haan sahi hai... Abhijeet sir academy me bhi ladkiyo ke samne bohut sharmate the"

"kya bol rahe ho Rajat" Purvi asked "jab mein pehli baar CID mein aayi tab sir mere sath flirt kar rahe the"

"KYA" Rajat demanded angrily, jealously and thirst to make Abhijeet retribute evident

"are humara mission tha, disguise you know" Purvi informed, oblivious of his reaction "Freddy sir ko unhone uncle bhi kaha tha... ah never mind, those were some pleasant memories"

"uh-huh... toh Shreya aur Daya Sir ka kaise hua"

 ** _A little away_**

"oh shit" Shreya mumbled as she heard Rajat's question

"kya hua Purvi" asked Vineet confused

"Purvi meri aur Daya Sir ki kahani mirch masala dal kar sunaegi" Shreya informed

"this should be interesting"

 ** _Back with RajVi_**

"Shreya?" Purvi laughed "ye sab se comedic kahani hai"

"comedic? kyu" asked Rajat confused

"well..." Purvi explained how background music use to play whenever Shreya stared at Daya and our poor Sachin had to be present to witness the awkward situation. Insert all the DaReya moments from LIITA chapter 24...

"sacchi" Rajat asked as she nodded and both burst laughing. Shreya, on the other hand was plotting Purvi's murder while Vineet consoled and laughed at her at the same time "toh phir kya hua"

"Shreya ki Sagai ki taiyariya" Purvi informed

"sagai? Daya Sir is engaged to Shreya? Aur party na deni pade is liye sir ne ye baat mujse chipayi" Rajat demanded

"are nahi duffer" Purvi growled "Shreya ki sagai Siddharth se hone wali thi"

"toh ye Daya Sir meri khilli udane ke liye"

"do minute ke liye muh bandh kar do aur mein puri kahani samajhati hoon"

"okay" Rajat sighed

"toh ye dono were like blushing all time not confessing and when Daya Sir got guts to Shreya's marriage was arranged with her father's friend's son Siddharth... toh Shreya ki Maa ki"

"Purvi this language doesn't suit you" said Rajat

"shut up" Purvi barked "mein keh rahi thi Shreya ki Maa ki tabyet thik nahi rehti thi"

"oh"

"so as I was saying unhe dil ki bimari thi and ( **insert all the goddamned episodes** ) aur phir Shreya ki sagai ka time aa gaya"

"tum ladkiya do dosto ki dosti ki wat laga dalti ho"

"oh shut up. Jab se Daya Sir aur Shreya sath aaye hai na Shreya toh mujhe bhul si gayi hai"

"kitni matlabi hai Purvi. Mein iske liye ye sab kar rahi hoon aur"

"calm down Shreya" Vineet consoled

"toh phir Daya Sir aur Shreya sath kaise hai" asked Rajat confused

"hua ye ki"

 ** _Flashback, insert from Shreya ki Sagai reboot before Sonaksh showed up_**

After the chaos ended, the ring ceremony started. As Shreya was about to slip the ring in Siddharth's hand, Daya turned around and walked away while Abhijeet helplessly looked at his surrogate brother... erm sorry, Daya didn't turn around but yelled

"RUK JAV"

"ab kiska murder hua" Mausiji asked

"kisi ka nahi" Daya marched up the podium "Shreya" he took the ring from Shreya's hand "tum ye anguthi kisi ko pehna nahi sakti"

"anguthi me zeher hai kya" asked Siddharth

"are nahi yaar. Thodi feel aane de. FW ne di na Shreya tuje"

"aacha thik hai" Siddharth nodded

"Shreya, ye anguthi tum kisi ko nahi pehna sakti mere alawa"

"aap apna mauka kho chuke hai Daya sir" Shreya reminded, trying to hold back her tears

"are Adaalat bhi mujrimo ko ek mauka deti hai"

"yaar Daya nahi deti" Yash the Prosecutor told "seedha phasi"

"are yaar meine kaha feel aana do"

"shut up Yash sir" Jhalak pinched him

"aacha sorry"

"haan toh mein keh raha tha Adaalat bhi dusra mauka deti hai, tum toh sirf CID officer ho"

"meine aap ko bohut sare mauke diye par aap ne meri bhavnao ka jawab hi nahi diya"

"Shreya jawab saval ka diya jata hai bhavna ka nahi" Salunkhe butted in

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP" Daya barked "ab agar koi beech me bolo toh use thok duga"

"aacha aacha sorry" Salunkhe hid behind Karan

"dekho chip bhi kiske peeche rahe hai" Abhijeet chuckled as Daya sent him a death glare

"Shreya I'm really sorry" Daya said "par ab meine kisi se nahi darrta... Shreya, I love you" Daya pulled her into a passionate lip lock as Shreya's parents clutched at their hearts and fell down while the guests gasped and CID officers and Adaalat people clapped. Sharman and Abhijeet even let out wolfish whistles. When Daya pulled out both were blushing madly while Siddharth was shaking with fury

"TERI HIMMAT KAISE HUI MERI PATNI KO KISS KARNE KI" Siddharth yelled as he tried to punch Daya but why to fear when Abhijeet's here. Abhijeet caught his fist in his hand and slowly, filmily twisted it down

"ab mere bhai ki aakhhen khuli" said Abhijeet with a sadatic smirk "ab tere patta cut"

"FOOD FIGHT" Purvi suddenly yelled as she threw a bowl of Ras Malai at a random guest. The guest in turn threw a plate of paneer tikka at Purvi ( **aw I'm hungry** ) but Purvi ducked and it hit the lady standing behind her. The lady took a butter naan and aimed at Yash.

"watch out sir" Jhalak tackled Yash to ground and the aim missed causing it to hit Pankaj

"mein khana waste toh nahi karta but mein iska badla le kar rahuga" and before anyone knew an all out fist as well as food fight broke lose. Seeing the distraction Purvi made, Daya lifted Shreya in his arms and fled. Mayur and Vansh lifted Shreya's parents and all the CID officers and Adaalat cast fled the engagement hall.

 ** _Flashback End_**

Rajat burst laughing as Purvi explained the whole ordeal. Vineet looked at Shreya

"kya aisa hi hua tha" asked Vineet

"h-haan" Shreya admitted blushing when her eyes fell on a certain someone entering the cafe "oh dammit"

"kyu hua" asked Vineet hiding as well

"Jhalak" Shreya whispered

"Purvi?" Jhalak asked as she spotted Purvi laughing with Rajat and walked to them "Purvi? Tum yaha kya kar rahi ho" as Rajat and Purvi paled and Jhalak smirked. Revenge is so sweet "... ya phir mujhe nahi janna"

"are Jhalak tum jaisa samajh rahi ho waise kuch nahi hai" Purvi said frantically

"aacha" Jhalak's smirk widened "matlab mein ye sir ko bata sakti hoon ki meine tumhe aur Rajat sir ko coffee shop me dekha"

"t-tum yaha kya kar rahi ho" Rajat tried to change the subject

"not a good try Rajat sir" Jhalak said fake caringly "wo Jayswal ki B-Day party actually uske Virar wale Farmhouse me hai. Is liye coffee take away. Sir car drive karte karte so gaye toh problem ho jayegi na"

"m-matlab bhai bahar car me hai" Purvi gulped

"uh-huh"

"Jhalak please tum Yash sir ko kuch mat batana" Rajat practically begged

"mein tumhari aur bhai ki shadi kal hi karwa dugi. Please keep it a secret" Purvi bargained

"aur iske liye mein abhi sir ko batane ja rahi hoon"

"Jhalak no" Rajat pleaded "I promise Purvi tumhe aur Yash sir ko kabhi nahi chidhaegi if you keep it a secret between us three"

"hell no" Purvi protested "aur hum kaha date par aaye hai. Hum toh Vineet aur Shreya ke sath aaye hai. Shreya washroom gayi hai and Vineet is running an errand for his aunt"

"uh-huh... Purvi tum bhul rahi ho mein ek criminal lawyer ki assistant hoon" Jhalak reminded "and in the years, when there are two cups on the table, there can't be a third person present. Chautha toh dur ki baat hai"

"okay okay kya tumhara muh bandh rakh sakta hai" asked Rajat

"hmm... let's see... Purvi, tumhe mujhe wo dress lekar dogi wo bhi tumhare khud ke credit card se" as Purvi sighed and nodded "and you won't tease me... a mistake and I'll tell sir"

"haan pakka" said Rajat, not bothering for Purvi to reply

"okay" said Jhalak as she skipped to get coffee. They held their breath till Jhalak didn't leave, clutching at their bags/phones ready to flee if Jhalak didn't keep her end of the deal but Yash never barged in yelling incoherently. So they sighed in relief

"yaar Rajat tum ne aisa kyu kiya" Purvi complained "Jhalak ko chidhana mera favorite timepass"

"agar mein aisa nahi karta toh mere earth par time khtm ho jayega" said Rajat

"aur Shreya ko washroom me itna time kaise lag raha hai" asked Purvi

"never mind that" said Rajat "tum Jhalak aur apne bhai ko kyu chidhati ho. Har aadmi ka apni secretary ke sath affair nahi hota"

"wo tumhari galat femi hai" said Purvi "aur waise bhi kahani thodi lambi hai"

"sunav" Rajat asked. If he came to know about one of Yash's weaknesses, Purvi's his for certain

"long story short, bhai ne Jhalak ke boyfriend, Siddharth, jo ek murderer tha use phasi par chadwaya toh Jhalak ne badla lene ke liye bhai ko join kiya. As you know reputed lawyers are often sued toh Jhalak ne sir ke khilaf sabut plant kiye"

"oh my god! Phir kya hua" Rajat demanded

"tch, jab aap ki choti si, pyaari si behen ek CID officer ho toh darne ki kya baat" said Purvi "meine Jhalak ko bhari Adaalat me expose kiya aur judge ne Jhalak ko 50 lakhs ki penalty di. Jhalak is an upper middle class girl, no way can she pay 50 lakhs so bhai paid for her. And he didn't even file a case for Defamation against her. Ab koi itna toh forgiving nahi ho sakta hai na"

"I see your point" Rajat nodded "waise tum keh rahi thi Ishita aur Divya ke bhi boyfriends hai? Who are they"

"uske liye mujhe tumhe Kavin ki story kehni padegi" Purvi smirked

"Kavin? Daya Sir tumhe warn kar rahe the na mera haal uske jaisa nahi hona chahiye"

"right" Purvi nodded

 **Yash: and cut...**

 **Nakul: are tum? Tum toh wo CID Officer Yash hona?**

 **Yash: are tum toh Nakul Pradyuman ho na? Nice to meet you *both exchanged a handshake***

 **Nakul: tum hell mein kya kar rahe ho?**

 **Yash: as you can see *he pointed at the halo, the golden ring that floats on the dead people's head* I'm dead**.

 **Nakul: how?**

 **Yash: some people readers were offended with the guy's tricks and they got me assassinated.**

 **Nakul: toh ab tum stories nahi likhoge?**

 **Yash: of not. My friends are currently searching the Dragon Balls so that they can ask Shenron to bring me back to life.**

 **Nakul: oh wow. I wish I could be also brought back to life. But it's more than a year since I died.**

 **Yash: yeah sad right?**

 **Nakul: uh-huh... shall I say the disclaimer?**

 **Yash: of course.**

 **Nakul: CID officer Yash doesn't own CID or Adaalat. BTW I see you kept your promise of 13 reviews.** **Yash: of course. So readers, I'll hold the next chapter hostage till I receive 15 reviews this time. Till then stay tuned and please review.**

 **Nakul: Nakul Pradyuman and CID Officer Yash signing off.**


	13. Sorry Folks

**_Chapter 13_**

 ** _Sorry Folks_**

 **Guys, thank you for reviewing. I truly appreciate it. But you see I'm having quite a crisis. I've some new assignment, angry mentors and upset girlfriend to take care of on top of my parents insistence of concentrating on the degree. Boys must exactly under my condition right now.**

 **I'm sorry to say but I've to take a break. Don't expect any update till 15th of December. I'll publish a good chapter at the said date. I promise your reviews and patience won't go in vain. Please understand my problem.**

 **Thanks to all readers.**

 **Signed,**

 **CID Officer Yash.**


	14. Kavin's a Goner

**_Chapter 14_**

 ** _Kavin's A Goner_**

 **Yash: I'm back guys. Sorry for the delay and thanks for understanding my problem for not writing.**

 **Rajat: finally, I'm here for disclaimer!**

 **Gohan (might not know who he is): sorry bro, actually I was called for the stuff.**

 **Rajat: who are you? And you don't steal my right to say the disclaimer, say something Yash,**

 **Yash: Gohan's right Rajat. He'll be saying the disclaimer.**

 **Rajat: he isn't even in the story,**

 **Gohan: but I'm one of his favorite characters, second only to Vegeta.**

 **Rajat: *cries* I'll complain to Purvi about this.**

 **Yash: *sigh* knock him out Gohan,**

 **Gohan: sure it isn't illegal to knock out a cop?**

 **Yash: I'm the Kami of this world, I would make it slip... shoot em,**

 **Gohan: *cups his hands together* KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Rajat: AAAAAAAHHHHHH *as he's completely vaporized by the beam***

 **Yash: *slaps his forehead* dude, you didn't need to obliterate him! Now I'll have to get the Dragon Radar, collect the Dragon Balls and waste a wish to bring him back to life.**

 **Gohan: *smiles sheepishly rubbing the back of his head* sorry, you said shoot em... I'll help you bring him back to life before the end of the chapter. Maybe dad can request King Kai to let him be here for the chapter.**

 **Yash: *bangs his head on a nearby wall* Just. Say. The. Disclaimer.**

 **Gohan: right, CID Officer Yash doesn't own CID, Adaalat, Icchapyaari Naagin, DB/Z/GT or Super. I know it's superb because I've been doing disclaimer since 1994.**

 **Yash: on to the story folks,**

Purvi was staring at the halo floating above Rajat's head curiously.

"not a word" Rajat frowned "tum mujhe Kavin ke bare me kuch batane wali thi na"

"oh haan... magar" Purvi sweat dropped. She would've to tell him about the heart virus if she wants to narrate Kavin's fate to the dead guy "but promise me mein tum ko jo batane wali hoon use sun kar tum ghussa nahi karoge"

"tum... tumne kahi use" he mock slashed his own throat

"nahi par wo suicide karne wala tha" Purvi told as Rajat looked at her incredulously

"okay... tum kya keh rahi thi" Rajat said. Obviously since Gohan's attack killed him, he could no longer die of shock, or heart attack for that matter.

"haan wo... wo meine tumhe kaha tha mujhe ek Rare Heart Virus ne infect kiya hai... wo actually jhooth hai"

"haan mujhe pata hai" Rajat shrugged as Purvi jaw dropped

"t-tumhe kisne bataya" Purvi demanded "meine bhai ke alawa kisi ko nahi bataya ki tum mere liye itne overprotective kyu ho rahe ho"

"I figured out myself" it wasn't half lie. Vineet helped him figure it out but Purvi doesn't need to know about it "agar tum heart virus se infected hoti toh bomb ke sath daudne ke baad tumhe bhi sir ke sath shelter lene ki zarrurat padti, but you didn't. And since you didn't tell Shreya or Tarika about it, I figured it must be a lie"

"a... I should have involved Shreya in it" Purvi mumbled "aacha suno, ye sab shuru hua Bus Hijack ke case se"

 ** _Flashback_**

It was a pleasant day at JP National Bank. Customer were coming in n out, clerks didn't have a second to breath... wait wait wait... who cares about the bank robbery... To the end of the episode.

Somehow team CID manged to smuggle Ishita into the hijacked bus and the hijackers found her out, pretty simple. So the lead hijacker has held her at gun point by the entrance of the bus, threatening Abhijeet, Purvi and Freddy who are following in a car. Ishita seemed very happy as the hijackers wore confused looks.

"aye ladki" the one who looked like Arshad Warisi growled "ye has kya rahi hai. Kya plan hai tum logo ka"

"who knows" Ishita shrugged

"koi toh plan hai" he growled "warna tu itna khush kyu hai"

"dekho hum dono abhi converse kar rahe hai" he nodded "matlab usme mujhe dialogues toh mile na"

"future me tumhe suspension milega toh tum rote rote sorry bologi na"

"par wo sirf ek episode tha" Ishita complained "and I'm glad Yash's giving me credit. Thank god I made that wish to Shenron"

"mujhe aisa kyu lag raha hai ki ye ladki jhooth bol rahi hai" asked hijacker 3

"hijacker uncle hijacker uncle" a boy called "wo Sub-Inspector Ishita hai. Uske pass serial me zyada dialogues nahi hote aur IshYant writers ke alawa uske bare me koi nahi likhta. Aur kyu ki Kami ne aaj uske bare me likha hai, wo bhi RajVi story me is liye wo bohut khush hai"

"toh lazmi hai" hijacker 4 agreed "I mean episode ke culprit ke dialogues iske pure hafte ke dialogue ke barabar hote hai"

"abbe chup" the one holding Ishita at gunpoint barked "ye Forth Wall break karna bandh karo. I don't care is ladki ke koi dialogue hote hai bhi ya nahi"

"mein Iccha se keh kar puri Naag jati ko tum par chor sakti hoon" Ishita's warned as suddenly Yash the author crashed down from the roof of the bus. The hijackers pointed their guns at him

"Hey Hey calm down. I'm the Kami of the world" Yash told "yaha par kisi ke pass Dragon Ball hai. I need to revive Rajat before the end of this chapter"

"FOURTH WALL BREAK KARNA BANDH KARO" hijacker 1 yelled in annoyance

"sorry bro but I need to wish Rajat back to life" Yash said

"udne wale uncle udne wale uncle" the boy called "mere pass Dragon Ball hai. Ye lo" he handed the artifact to him

"yaar uncle mat bolo. I'm just fifteen years older than you" said Yash "anyways, sorry for interruption. I'll be leaving"

"won't you free me and the kidnapped people here" asked Ishita frowning

"toh ye Pradyuman tum logo ko kis baat ki tankhwa deta hai" asked Yash as he flew from the hole he crashed through

"and forgetting that ever happened" Abhijeet called through the megaphone "Ishita ko chor do! Abhi tak uska office insurance pass nahi hua"

"kya? Par mujse aap logo ne premium ke paise le liye the" Ishita complained

"Ishita ghabrav mat" Purvi called from driver's seat "hum log tumhe bacha lege"

"aye Rahul" hijacker 2 whispered to goon 1"ladki ka insurance pass nahi hua hai. Matlab agar hum ne ise upar pohucha diya toh hum insurance company se share wasul kar sakte hai"

"mere pass better offer" Ishita poked her head between them "tum log mujhe unscratched jane do aur I and Purvi ma'am will somehow save you from ACP Sir's phasi dialogue"

"yaar dono offers kamal hai" said hijacker 1 "kaun sa le"

"first wala" said hijacker 2 as hijacker on pushed her out

"AAAAAHHHHHH" Ishita screamed in horror

"ISHITA" Abhijeet, Freddy and Purvi called in disbelief. But why to fear when Dushyant's here. Dushyant raced his jeep and caught Ishita's arm before she could touch the ground, even though Ishita's legs had already suffered being bruised between her jeans and the leveled road

"darro mat" Dushyant pulled Ishita and now she was on his lap as he skidded his jeep to halt "she's practically okay" as Ishita stared at her savior's handsome face

 **Aankhon Ke Panno Pe**

 **Maine Likha Tha Sau Dafaa**

 **Lafzon Mein Jo Ishq Tha**

 **Huya Naa Hothon Se Bayaan**

 **Khud Se Naraaz Hoon**

 **Kyun Be-Aawaaz Hoon**

 **Meri Khamoshiyan Hain Sazaa**

 **Dil Hai Yeh Sochta**

 **Phir Bhi Nahi Pataa**

 **Kis Haq Se Kahun Bataa**

 **Ke Main Hoon Hero Tera**

 **Ke Main Hoon Hero Tera**

 **Ke Main Hoon Hero Tera**

 **Ke Main Hoon Hero Tera**

"t-thank you" Ishita told blushing madly

"you're always welcome" he smiled charmingly

"oye tum dono ki love story ko pause karo" Purvi yelled "bus hijack ko roko"

"right" Dushyant called back "we'll continue later"

 ** _Flashback End_**

"isme Kavin toh hai hi nahi" Rajat said "aur Yash past me Dragon Balls kyu dhundh raha tha"

"space time conflict" Purvi shrugged "ye tumhara Ishita ke boyfriend wale sawal ka jawab tha. Wo hai Senior Inspector Dushyant Hemraj. For some reason unknown, he and Kavin were transferred rather abruptly"

"Kavin ka toh samajh gaya" said Rajat knowing Purvi must have scared him off "but Dushyant kyu chala gaya? Uski toh girlfriend bhi idhar hi hai na? Aur kya aaj Ishita Dushyant se hi baat kar rahi thi"

"haan" Purvi nodded "I don't know. He's now the chief inspector of the Mumbai Crime Branch"

"oh promotion, I get it" Rajat nodded but then frowned "Ishita ne sahi ladka phasaya hai. Is Ishita planning to transfer"

"nah, she's still hoping she'll get more dialogues" Purvi chuckled at the probability of the said statement

"tum ne Dushyant par try nahi mara" asked Rajat

"tch... not my type" said Purvi "I mean alright he's handsome but I don't like him that way"

"so what do you expect from your love interest" if Rajat wasn't dead he would've died of the joy of reaching his most awaited question

"what do you expect" Purvi questioned back bringing her face closer to Rajat's much to Rajat's discomfort. The look was truly intimidating since Purvi was glaring into his eyes

"a... wo... mein... mein..."

"ye mein mein kya laga rakha hai! Answer my question Senior Inspector Rajat Malhotra"

"mujhe... mujhe ek cute si ladki chahiye" Rajat blurted out "choti si... brave and bold type ki... uski aakhn chocolate jaisi brown ho... a-aur baal jo kisi par bhi kaala jaadu kar de"

wow... you're certainly high expectations" Purvi laughed, not realizing that the said description was of her

"t-tum batav" asked Rajat "what's your dream man"

"hmm... well not specifically looks but uska dressing sense bohut aacha hona chahiye" said Purvi as Rajat adjusted the collar of his shirt "you know, cool cargo sort of jackets... they're just so cool. JC me Siddharth waisi jackets pehnta tha"

"ye Siddharth bhi kameena tha" asked Rajat

"haan. I mean he was flirting with me when he had a girlfriend already. Such a cheater. I hate cheaters. I even hate the people who use cheat codes in games" said Purvi as Rajat gulped. Under the table Rajat was disabling the cheat codes on the multi-player game and noting to go on a shopping trip with Vineet

"that's it, just dressing sense?" asked Rajat

"of course not. He should be able to protect me... and mind you, giving how headstrong am I, he needs to be really brave. Aur... well sweet hona chahiye... ah experienced... you know, he should have some ex-girlfriends. That way we could share our experiences and our thoughts about different people" Purvi explained as Rajat paled. The guy was so busy with his studies and taking care of his sick father that he didn't have time for girls ever in his life

"aacha tum ye toh suno" said Purvi

 ** _Flashback_**

After saving Ishita, Dushyant went to drop her off to a clinic for the treatment of her wounds. Team CID chased after the hijacked bus, coordinating with the driver of the bus.

"aur mein jaise hi teen kahuga, tum ek sharp turn lena aur humara officer Yash ke dwara banaye hua ched se ander ghusega" Abhijeet explained

"sir kaun" asked Purvi accelerating the engine "Ishita hi sab se short and slim cop hai jo bina problem ke ander ghus sakti thi"

"ye ek naya officer hai" Abhijeet explained

"sir ek naye cop ko is mission par bhejna khatarnak nahi hoga" asked Freddy

"Freddy ye bohut hi badhur cop hai" Abhijeet explained but then thought "thoda cocky bhi hai" he glanced at Purvi and sighed "usne khud is mission par jane ki zid ki"

"show off" Purvi mumbled as Abhijeet sighed

"Kavin tum ready ho"

"as ready as I'll ever be" Kavin replied as he stood on the top of the bus roof. Seeing a person in white jacket and glares stand up, Purvi frowned

"I was right, he's a bigger show off than expected" Purvi said

"teen" Abhijeet called as bus took a sharp turn causing everyone in the bus to fall to right and Kavin jumped into the hole and landed on hijacker 3. Pulling out his gun, he shot hijacker 2 and 4 dead as the boy started crying and everyone started yelled. The bus driver skidded the bus to halt and Purvi, Abhijeet and Freddy entered the bus shooting hijacker 1's gun out of his reach "well done Kavin" said Abhijeet shaking Kavin's hand

"thank you sir" said Kavin getting off the fainted hijacker 3

"YAY" the crowd cheered as they're finally free of their captivators

"ye hai Inspector Purvi aur inspe-" Kavin didn't hear any further as he made his move on Purvi

"kya baat hai" he said checking Purvi out "ek gulab ka phool CID me. BTW I'm Kavin Khanna"

"Kavin Khanna ya choosa hua ganna" Purvi huffed as she turned around, slapping her flowy hair on Kavin's face and scaled down the bus causing everyone, even the zombie hijackers to cackle into laughter. Kavin flustered in anger and mumbled something about 'paying dearly'

 ** _Present_**

"kya tumhara pass apne seniors ke sath batameezi karne ka koi copyright hai kya" asked Rajat as he laughed

"I only do that to jerks like Kavin" Purvi explained "what can I do, he was flirting with ME"

"meine tumhare sath flirt nahi kiya"

"uh-huh" as Rajat gave her looks "okay okay but I was pissed about my breakup thingy"

"ah never mind" said Rajat "how and why did you get rid of him"

"he was getting on my nerves" said Purvi "especially with that white and denim jackets. Complete show off! And after each case he tried to hit on me"

"tumhe Yash sir ko keh dena tha" Rajat suggested "wo toh waise hi uska kachumbar bana dete"

"tabhi bhai par violence ke ek ad case already chal rahe the" Purvi explained "I didn't want to get anything proved against him but beating Kavin. So I took matters into my hands..."

 ** _Flashback Again_**

So after Team CID fled Shreya's Sagai, Kavin was with Purvi since someone decided dropping off his secretary was more important than to strand your sister with a showing off moron.

"so Purvi" Kavin called "yaar mein tum par pura flat ho raha hoon aur tum mujhe bhav tak nahi deti. Koi aur boyfriend hai kya tumhara. Not that someone more handsome than me exists, but then too"

Purvi wanted to slap him and inform him of Kabeer but she got even a better idea. She used her special weapon, fake tears "K-Kavin, promise me mein jo tumhe abhi batane wali hoon wo tum kisi ko nahi batavoge" Kavin frowned, thinking why would someone like Purvi have tears in her eyes. So sad some CID officer can't see through well made crocodile tears

"a-aacha thik hai" said Kavin uncertain "kya baat hai"

"m-mujhe ek bohut hi rare heart virus ne affect kiya hai" Purvi sobbed "Jiska koi ilaj bhi nahi hai"

"a-aacha" asked Kavin confused. Does something like that even exists? "t-toh is virus se hota kya hai"

"ye virus... dheere dheere mere dil ko khokhla kar raha hai... a-aur aaj se teen hafto baad ye virus mujhe kha jayega... is liye mein leave par ja rahi hoon kal se. Taki mein bhai ke sath time spend kar saku" in reality, under the cover of leave Purvi was leaving for a top secret mission for DCP Chitrole "m-mein koi relation develop nahi karna c-chahti kyu ki teen hafto baad wo toh bekar hi ho jayegi na"

"I... I see" Kavin sighed. Dead meat's of no use "... I guess I should leave now. Bye" he ran away leaving Purvi with a satisfied smirk

 ** _Three Weeks Later_**

Purvi had involved Shreya into her plan if ever Kavin asked her. True to suspicion, Kavin did ask her. After that Purvi left for her mission. Fortunately, Purvi completed with her mission two days earlier and decided to get rid of the problem named Kavin. So she and Shreya conspired a plan. So one fine evening at the bureau, everyone except Dushyant, Ishita, Kavin and Shreya had left. Suddenly Shreya's phone rang and she picked it up.

"hello... haan Yash bhai... KYA?! Magar... magar" Shreya had to use glycerine to induce tears into her eyes "... par kaise... a-aacha antim sanskar kab hai" as Dushyant, Ishita and Kavin exchanged confused glances "o-okay... hum log kal subhe pohuch jayege"

"kya hua Shreya" asked Dushyant "kahi Jhalak ko kuch ho toh nahi gaya"

"J-Jhalak ko nahi" Shreya gulped "P-Purvi ko"

"PURVI /MA'AM KO" they demanded

"h-haan... Purvi ko ek rare heart virus ne affect kiya tha... a-aur aaj wo virus Purvi ko nigal gaya" Shreya explained

"p-par aisa kaise ho sakta hai" asked Dushyant "Purvi kitni aachi hai"

"aache logo ke sath hi aisa hota hai" Shreya sniffled "kal subhe bhai ke ghar par se Purvi ki antim yaatra shuru hogi, kandh dene aap dono me se kisi ek ko aana hoga"

"o-okay" said Dushyant as Ishita broke down crying into his arms. Kavin was too speechless to react to recent discovery. So they hadn't been pranking on him after all

Kavin drove back home, sniffling all the way. He reached his house to find no power supply was there. Cursing his luck, he went to check the fuse. Oddly, the fuse wire was missing, probably melted. Only if he had stopped sniffling he would have noticed the Jhalak who was hiding in the shadows, with the original fuse of Kavin's house. Knowing he needs to be present for Purvi's last journey, he went to prepare white clothes. Suddenly he felt another presence in his room. He turned around only to find darkness... suddenly music started playing

 **Raaz ankhein teri**

 **Sab bayaan kar rahi**

 **Sun raha dil teri khamoshiyan**

 **Kuch kaho na suno**

 **Paas mere raho**

 **Ishq ki kaisi hai ye gehraiyan**

 **Saaya bhi jism se**

 **Hota hai kya juda**

 **Jitni bhi zor ki ho aandhiyan**

As the music faded Kavin saw a shadow pass though his bed. Panicking he pulled out his gun

"k-kaun hai waha" Kavin demanded "samne aav"

"Kaaaaaaa-vin... oh Kaaaaa-vin" a shrill, broody voice said sending chills down his spine. Only if Kavin didn't go to the horror movie yesterday with Dushyant would he have noticed little speakers planted on all the four corners of the room and projection coming from the window

"k-kaun ho tum" Kavin yelled shooting at the projections only for the bullet to pass through it "y-ye kaise ho sakta hai" as suddenly smoke started coming from under the bed "y-ye kya" Kavin yelped jumping on his bed. He swore he heard a groan but had to forget it when suddenly he came face to face with Purvi (with some too extra make). Her face was pale and eyes were hollow. Her hair were complete mess with black lip stick on her lips

"kaise ho Kavin" she said in the voice Kavin heard before

"P-Purvi" Kavin asked as he lost the grip on his gun

"haan Kavin" she smiled, considering her horror looks was more like a death threat "I missed you"

"m-missed me" Kavin gulped. Maybe Freddy and Pankaj were right about ghosts after all "magar t-tum toh mar chuki thi na"

"haan" Purvi nodded "mein mar chuki hoon. Dekhna chahoge" she walked right through him as Kavin's eyes widened in shock "dekha. Mein tum se aar par chali gayi"

"t-tum yaha kyu aayi ho" Kavin demanded

"oh Kavin, I just wanted to tell you in these 3 weeks I realized how dearly I wanted you" Purvi's 'ghost' aka projection explained

"wanted m-me" Kavin inquired

"yes Kavin" Purvi smirked "and so, I have decided that I'll take you with me"

"take me with y-you? Where"

"afterlife. That way I'll have someone to keep me company on my way"

"b-but I'm still alive" said Kavin cowering

"oh I can change that" suddenly Kavin felt something wrap round his shoulders and found himself unable to move. He then somehow was lifted into the air

"y-ye kya ho raha hai" Kavin demanded frantically, though his body won't budge

"I'll just drop you from your roof" Purvi explained "that way it'll be an unnatural death, just like my heart virus. And you know what"

"w-what"

"it's said those people who die unnatural death can keep their bodies, just like me" Purvi laughed manically making Kavin more scared "we both can merge when you die"

"NEVER" Kavin yelled

"KAVIN SIR" Kavin's neighbors called, hearing Kavin scream "aap thik toh hai"

"oh party poppers" Purvi frowned "I'll come back for you" suddenly she disappeared and Kavin fell on the bed with a thud. Not wasting a moment, he ran out of his room as Yash exited from underneath the bed, carrying a voice amplifier and smoke machine with him.

He put the things in the backpack and pulled the speakers and projectors and ditched them before jumping off the window. Making sure no one sees him, he went to a nearby truck parked a little away from Kavin's house.

It wasn't any normal truck. The trailer or the truck was a hightech lab in which Purvi was at a green screen, removing her makeup and Jhalak helping her.

"how was it bhai" asked Purvi

"bichara bohut darr gaya hai" Yash laughed "great job Angad"

"I think mujhe iske liye A grade toh mil kar hi rahega" the technician said

"no doubt Angad" said Jhalak "thanks for helping"

"anytime darling" as Yash sent a hate-filled glare at him "m-mein truck ko yaha se nikalta hoon" he ran to the driver's compartment

"someone's getting jealous" Purvi said in a sing song voice nudging Jhalak as both the lawyers glared at her.

 ** _The next day_**

Kavin's neighbors managed to calm him down and Kavin spent the night at a 11 year old boy's bedroom. He then went to bureau in the same clothes as yesterday, thinking Purvi's ghost won't haunt her there. Surprisingly he found everyone there. Abhijeet, Daya, Freddy, Pankaj even Dushyant and DCP Chitrole too.

"are aap sab log Purvi ke antim sanskar par nahi gaye" asked Kavin

"Purvi ka antim sanskar" everyone especially DCP Chitrole demanded

"are meine kal hi toh use uske ghar drop kiya" said Chitrole

"are Kavin wo actually" but Dushyant couldn't finish because Shreya entered with a certain someone

"good morning sir" Shreya and Purvi wished

"good morning girls" everyone except Kavin wished

"mein aa gayi Kavin" Purvi said maliciously

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH BHOOOOOOT" Kavin yelled as he jumped into Dushyant's arm, bridal style. Similar things happened with Pankaj and Daya and Freddy and Abhijeet

"bhooth kaha hai" Freddy and Pankaj demanded

"are ye kya bhooth bhooth laga rakha hai" Abhijeet growled as he, Daya and Dushyant let go of their 'brides'

"mein tumhe lene aayi hoon Kavin" Purvi snickered

"a-aage mat badhna" Kavin pulled out his gun as everyone gasped in horror which turned into terror when Kavin pointed it at his own head "warna mein khud ko goli mar duga and my death will become a suicide. And I doubt if dying from suicide would let me retain my body"

 **Flashback End**

Rajat couldn't help but burst laughing as everyone around looked at him strangely. Purvi had to slap him to make him stop laughing as he apologized to people nearby him.

"Purvi, kya tum mere sath bhi yahi karne wali thi" asked Rajat seriously as Purvi sweat dropped

"actually" Purvi said scratching her cheek nervously "mera plan toh kuch aisa hi tha but bhai aur Shreya mera sath dene ke liye razi nahi the... and I think bhai scared the hell out of Angad, so he won't help either"

"so you don't like me" asked Rajat

"I never said that" said Purvi quickly "god look at the time. I need to get home before bhai or else you're dead meat Rajat" Rajat too realized they had been there late night and Yash might return

"oh god... let's go and drop you home Purvi" said Rajat as Purvi sighed in relief

 **Rajat: at least Yash the prosecutor can't kill me when I'm dead.**

 **Yash: not for long. Shenron, I summon you. *as a gigantic green Chinese dragon appeared from the seven orange balls Yash had collected***

 **Shenron: STATE YOUR WISH. FOR I SHALL GRANT ONLY ONE.**

 **Yash: Shenron, I want you to bring this Rajat back from dead.**

 **Shenron: A VERY EASY WISH. *his eyes glowed red for a moment as the halo above Rajat's head disappeared* YOUR WISH IS GRANTED. FAREWELL. *the Dragon disappeared as the dragon ball scattered across the world***

 **Yash: so, back from dead huh? How was your date with Purvi?**

 **Rajat: yeah it was gre... IT WASN'T A DATE!**

 **Yash: whatever you say bro, BTW sorry for Kavin's fate. I planned that for an OC but I mentioned Kavin several times so... well I'm sorry.**

 **Rajat: Kavin's a jerk anyways. No way can he steal my Purvi. I mean I was like for two years in CID and officially a senior inspector and that guy wants to steal Purvi by just staying for like 30 episodes. Pathetic!**

 **Yash: *gulp* dude, you're giving me a Vegeta like feel.**

 **Rajat: if you didn't call me for disclaimer for the next chapter. I'll kill you *he left on his motorcycle***

 **Yash: I'm the god of this fanfiction, you can't threaten a GOD! Grr... anyways stay tuned and please review without hateful, criticizing 'why did you do that with Kavin' comments and types.**

 **Rajat: *skids into the scene* Senior Inspector Rajat and CID Officer Yash signing off.**


	15. Kitten Mittens

**_Chapter 15_**

 ** _Kitten Mittens_**

 **Yash: *hiding behind a pillar* ...**

 **Rajat: kaha ho Yash *points his gun around* bahar aa jav Yash... I promise mein tumhe kuch nahi karuga...**

 **Yash: *mumbles* bull... agar bahar nikla toh bhuna hua aalu ban kar reh javuga... I need to contact Purvi or Jhalak, they're my ticket out of this mess... but Rajat has my phone... grr**

 **Rajat: come on Yash *shoots in the air* come out. Warna mein tumhare bina hi disclaimer bol duga... come on Yash... come out...**

 **Yash: *thinks* Instant Transmission! That's my ticket out, yep *jumps out of his hiding place* ja Simran, jee le apni zindagi!**

 **Rajat: thank you papa... er shut up! CID Officer Yash doesn't own CID, Adaalat or for that matter anything which isn't patented with his name. Score! Ye ab tak ka sab se best disclaimer tha *he points his gun at Yash* aur 15 chapters baad bulane ke liye mein tumhara encounter kar duga!**

 **Yash: *places two of his fingers on his forehead* hard luck bro. On to the story readers *as he disappeared***

 **Rajat: grr... Instant Transmission! I've to figure out how he does that!**

After leaving the cafe, Rajat realized it was like 9. They'd been sitting there for like 4 hours with 10 cups of coffee and enjoyed the time together. Rajat was sure neither of the two were able to sleep. Maybe that'll give Purvi the time to think about Rajat. Vineet and Shreya had left around 8 having other matter to attend than to spy on two love birds.

Then as everytime happens in the movies, it started to down pour. Rajat tried to get Purvi home ASAP but suddenly Purvi commanded: "Rajat bike roko"

"kya hua" Rajat asked but complied nonetheless. Purvi jumped off the bike and rushed back. Confused, Rajat put the bike on stand and ran after Purvi to just find her kneeling down on the sidewalk. When Rajat reached Purvi, he saw Purvi kneeling down besides a snow white kitten, whose fur was currently mud stained and was withering in pain "ye toh ek billi hai"

"lagta hai iske pav me chot lagi hai" said Purvi examining the kittens right forelimb "hume ise Vet ke pass le jana hoga"

"Purvi is samay sare Vet apne ghar chale gaye hoge" Rajat reminded but Purvi picked up the kitten and wrapped her arms protectively around her

"meri ek school time friend Vet hai" Purvi informed running towards the bike "mein uske ghar ka raasta batati hoon. Let's go"

"is billi ke chakkar me mujhe zukham zarrur hone wala hai" Rajat mumbled and followed Purvi's direction towards the Vet's house

"are Purvi" asked a girl around her age "bohut time baad? Kya baat hai"

"Jharna mein yaha reunion ke liye nahi aayi hoon" she showed her a kitten "iski halat bohut buri hai"

"oh my god! Get it" as they went inside "Jijaji aap yaha baith jaiye" Rajat blinked but Purvi was too engrossed in the kitten to hear the comment but Rajat nonetheless had a seat

"aaj toh Purvi ki ek completely nayi side dekhne ko mili" Rajat mumbled "logo ki band bajati hai aur janwaro se pyaar karti hai, kya baat hai" Few minutes later they came out, Purvi holding the kitten in a sanitized towel

"Rajat dekho" Purvi showed him the sleeping kitten. She had a cast on the right forelimb but seemed no longer in pain "iske pav me fracture tha aur ise bohut tez bukhar bhi tha"

"but no need to worry" Jharna assured "the kitty is out of danger. Mein ise kuch daviya bhi di hai aur iske doodh me kuch drop mila dena. In a week she'll be as good as new"

"ye kitty ko dekh kar aisa toh nahi lagta ki ye koi stray cat hai" said Rajat

"haan" Jharna scratched her chin "but kehna thoda mushkil hai kyu ki ye hardly teen mahine ki hogi. At any rate, mein ise abhi apne ghar par rakhti hoon aur kal ise clinic le javugi... Jab ye thik ho jayegi ise mein adoption center le javugi"

"Jharna, if you don't mind kya mein ise adopt kar sakti hoon" Purvi requested as Jharna blinked

"par Yash ka kya" asked Jharna "last time jab tum ne wo bandar ko ghar me rakha tha usne Yash par goli chalayi thi"

"Purvi tum ne ek bandar pala tha" Rajat demanded "aur usne Yash Sir par goli bhi chalayi"

"mein tumhe wo story phir kabhi batavugi" said Purvi "mein bhai ko mana lugi, after all she's a harmless little kitten and I doubt if she bites"

"okay" Jharna said "Jijaji, aap ko ya aap ke ghar par kisi ko asthma ki problem toh nahi hai na"

"Jharna ye tera jija nahi hai" Purvi growled "he's just a friend"

"a friend" Jharna smirked "Yash ko is friend ke bare me pata hai"

"Jharna, it's seriously not the time" Rajat prevented Purvi from further temperature rising "Purvi needs to be home before Yash sir or else I'm dead meat"

"oh right" Jharna nodded "Purvi mein tumhe ek link bhej deti hoon. Uspe detail bhar dena. Ek ad din me Animal Protection Community wale aa kar is billi ko check kar jayega aur license de dege tumhe"

"OK thanks Jharna"

"anytime Purvi" as they went out "aur shadi par zarrur bulana"

"JHARNA" but Jharna slammed the door shut before Purvi could pounce on her

"kum se kum barish toh bandh ho gayi" said Rajat waving his hand in front of him

"sorry Rajat, tumhe pareshan hona pada"

"are koi baat nahi Purvi" Rajat shrugged "meri wajah se ek masoom ki jaan bach gayi aachi baat hai" then thinks "bhale hi wo billi ki ho"

"okay drop me home" as Rajat nodded. Few minutes later they're at Purvi's front porch "thanks Rajat, for everything today. I had a great time"

"me too. Ab kal milte hai" Rajat had just taken a step out when it started to downpour again with several thunderclaps

"looks like we're going to have an extended time" Purvi giggled as she pushed the door open "jump in, I think bhai ke kuch pjs tumhe fit ho hi jayege"

"thanks Purvi" Rajat walked into the hall and shut the door behind him. First Purvi placed the kitten in a little basket with a little mattress and then went to change. Soon she returned with a pair of pjs for Rajat and he went to the guest bedroom to change. When he returned her saw Purvi cradling the now awake kitty in her arms sitting on the couch watching TV "that kitty is truly lucky"

"oh Rajat, dekho ab ye jag rahi hai" Purvi said excitedly "she's so cute"

"how do you know she's a she" asked Rajat sitting beside Purvi, but frowned when he realized she's watching that Ishqbaaz serial

"Jharna told" Purvi informed "it's my first pet after Rocky"

"Rocky tumhara dog tha" asked Rajat

"nahi Rocky mera snake tha" Purvi informed as Rajat's eyes turned saucers

"t-tum ne ek saap pala tha" Rajat demanded

"haan. Par bhai use jungle chor aaye kyu ki Jhalak uski wajah se ghar nahi aa rahi thi" Purvi frowned but then cooed at the kitten "but I think bhai ab wo bahana bhi use nahi kar sakte because she's a cute little kitten... aren't you a cute little kitten huh"

"aur wo bandar ka kya manjra hai" Rajat demanded "aur bandar ke hath me gun kaha se aayi" as Purvi burst laughing and the kitty meowed

"oh god that was one of the funniest things happened in my life"

"I'm sure of that" Rajat said nonchalantly

"ek bandar zoo se bhag nikla aur meri car me aa kar chip gaya"

"tumhara pass kaha koi car hai" asked Rajat

"tab hua karti thi" Purvi informed "us bandar ke chakkar mein meine Mumbai ka traffic jam terrific jam kar diya tha aur is liye bhai ab mujhe pick n drop service dete hai"

"toh phir" asked Rajat

"phir mein us bandar ko ghar le kar aayi. Ghar aa kar meine use kele khilaye aur phir bhai aur Jhalak ghar aa gaye. Bandar ko dekh kar Jhalak chilayi, Jhalak chilayi toh bandar bhi chilaya aur sab ko chillate dekh bhai ne gun bahar nikal dali and then the whole hell broke lose"

"god Purvi, your life is hilarious" Rajat laughed

"oh you bet" Purvi laughed as she again cooed at the kitty "hey dekho Omkara kuch keh raha hai" as she watched the her daily soap

"kitni pyaari aur rehem dil ho tum Purvi" Rajat thought "Kavin bichare ko mauka hi nahi mila aur Kabeer ullu tha jo Purvi ko chor diya" as he stared at Purvi laughing.

Few hours later the door slowly creaked open and Yash entered eyeing the surroundings knowing its past Purvi's bedtime. Yash was shocked at the scene in front of him. Rajat was watching the soccer game on _his_ TV sitting on _his couch._ Purvi had a baby wrapped in a white sanitized towel in her arms and was sleeping peacefully with her head resting on Rajat's shoulder.

"alright, lagta hai meine phir se Space-Time Continuum break kar diya hai aur samay me aage chala aaya hoon" Yash theorized checking the date on his mobile phone. He was still in the present "shayad mujhe Margarita nahi peena chahiye tha" he coughed gaining Rajat's attention and he got up causing Purvi to also wake up

"b-bhai... g-good evening" said Purvi but then looked at the wall clock to see its 1 in the morning "good morning?"

"sir... I... I can explain" said Rajat

"oh sure you can" Yash scowled shutting the door "Purvi, mein janta hoon mein kuch zyada hi overprotective hoon but don't you think I should be worried if you're cradling a baby in your arms and sleeping on Rajat's, Rajat of all people shoulder"

"nahi bhai ye baccha mera nahi hai" Purvi said frantically "in fact ye baccha kisi insaan ka hi nahi hai"

"ye baccha Saiyan ka hai" asked Yash expectantly

"ye ek billi ka baccha hai" Purvi showed the kitten "ise pav me chot lagi thi toh hum ise ghar le aaye. Bahar bijli kadak rahi thi is liye meine Rajat ko ghar par invite aur hum TV dekh rahe. Pata nahi meri kab aakhn lag gayi"

"think something creative next time" Yash said "mein aur Jhalak hamesha yahi story use karte hai... okay shayad billi ka baccha usme nahi tha"

"so you're convinced" asked Rajat hopefully

"nope but I'm too tired to argue. I'll talk to you both in the morning. Goodnight" as Yash collapsed on the couch snoring already

"your family is certainly interesting" Rajat laughed

"oh you meanie" Purvi punched him on the shoulder "waise mein bhi thak gayi hoon. Please mujhe mere room tak chor do" she placed the sedative fed kitty in her basket

"Purvi ye kya keh rahi ho" said Rajat shocked "tumhare bhai yaha hai"

"bhai Kumbkaran ki neend sote hai" Purvi whined "muj me chalne ki bhi shakti nahi hai"

"aacha thik hai" Rajat lifted Purvi bridal style

"oh-ho Mr Muscle huh" asked Purvi teasingly as Rajat blushed "kitna sharmate ho"

"chup karo Purvi" he kicked her door open and slowly placed her on her bed "good night"

"are aise kaise good night" Purvi demanded "mujhe kumbal me kaun lapetega"

"mujhe aisa kyu lag raha hai ye mujhe lapete me le rahi hai" Rajat mumbled but complied nonetheless "good night"

"are Rajat"

"I SAID GOOD NIGHT" he don't want to kiss Purvi good night so he fled AFAP

"are mein toh keh rahi thi night lamp off kar dena" Purvi frowned and took a ping-pong ball from her nightstand and threw it on the switch board. It hit the light switch with immense accuracy and the lights were turned off.

"yaar ye ladki pagal hai" Rajat shook his head as he left Purvi's room only to come face to face with Yash. Rajat gulped. Now he's definitely dead meat but instead of killing him, Yash simply walked to his own room leaving Rajat blinking "inhe kya hua?... Sleep walking?! Oh thank god bach gaya" he ran into the guest room for a good night's rest.

 **Yash:** **who's the editor?! I don't sleep walk.**

 **Dev: you certainly do bro. The last time we had a night out you somehow walked on me and went to the girl's room.**

 **Yash: I didn't, the girls sleep walked into my room!**

 **Dev: whatever you say. So stay tuned and please review.**

 **Yash: that's my line!**

 **Dev: Advocate Dev and Officer Yash signing off.**


	16. Surprise

**_Chapter 16_**

 ** _Surprise!!_**

 **Rajat: *enters a cafe* Central Navigation System ke hisab se Yash ka phone isi cafe me hona chahiye *looks for Yash* agar is baar wo Instant Transmission use karega toh mein use aaram se trace kar luga. Ye kya? Ishita, wo bhi yaha? *walks to her* Ms Ishita?**

 **Ishita: *turns to him* yes? How can I help you?**

 **Rajat: Senior Inspector Rajat, CID.**

 **Ishita: let me guess, Yash ne kisi story me kuch mess up kar diya hai?**

 **Rajat: somehow I've developed a grudge to kill Yash since he didn't call me for disclaimer sooner and adds very little moments for me and Purvi.**

 **Ishita: if that's what you want then why don't you write stories yourself! Yash had practically forgotten about me! He even forgot today's my birthday party here but neither of my friends have arrived and it's all because of YOU!**

 **Rajat: I-I'm really sorry ma'am *Rajat bowed* just tell him I won't hunt him anymore... But one last question**

 **Ishita: yeah?**

 **Rajat: Yash ka phone yaha ki location kyu bata raha hai?**

 **ishita: oh that, you see since mine and Yash's phone are of same model they got exchanged yesterday.**

 **Rajat: okay, can I get your phone number *SMACK* ouch, what was that for?**

 **Ishita: like you, I'm too Ishqshuda, how dare you ask for my phone number?!**

 **Rajat: I-I'm sorry, please Purvi ko mat batana. I just wanted to cross check where Yash is.**

 **Ishita: just get lost! *as Rajat left* now you can come out Yash *she lifted the table cloth as Yash crawled from underneath with a cup of coffee* I still don't understand why would you take that coffee with you.**

 **Yash: agar do coffee ke cup table par hote toh use shaq ho jata. Thank god tumhara phone academy me hi dead ho gaya tha. Wanna say the disclaimer?**

 **Ishita: *rolls her eyes* Yash doesn't own anything which isn't patented in his name. Sheesh why do I have to say this carp?**

 **Yash: oh come on. You should definitely take advantage of your boyfriend being a writer.**

 **Ishita: you're a writer more than a boyfriend... folks, enjoy the story till I give him a piece of mind.**

 **Yash: would somebody like to save me from her wrath?**

It has been few weeks since Purvi adopted the kitty and named her Koyuki. The kitty just loiters around the house while Purvi is in bureau. Currently Purvi is explaining Shreya how she convinced Yash to adopt the kitty.

"that's great" said Shreya "matlab tum logo ki behes ke waqt Rajat sir ne phone kar Jhalak ko bula liya aur phir jab usne kaha use billiya bohut pasanad hai toh bhai maan gaye"

"toh kya" said pupurvi proudly "meine hi Rajat ko kaha tha aisa karne ko"

"wow Purvi, you're really smart" said Shreya "mujhe bhi ek billi palni thi par mummy hamesha na kehti hai"

"Daya Sir ke sath shadi kar le" Purvi suggested snidely "phir billiyo ka anathashram khol dena"

"shut up Purvi" Shreya smacked her playfully "waise idea bura bhi nahi hai"

"Shreya" Purvi said as both laughed. On the other side of bureau Vineet is waiting for Rajat so that he could know the progress of his love life. From Purvi's behavior she seems still nonchalant of Rajat's crush on her.

"yaar ye Rajat kaha reh gaya" Vineet asked to no one in particular "mere pass ek dhasu idea bhi hai jisse Purvi use notice karegi... come on bro, where are you"

 ** _With Rajat_**

Rajat completed the daily chores of his house and was on the driveway in front of his house when suddenly a mini van came in front of him. Two masked thugs exited from it and pointed their guns at Rajat. Panicking, Rajat pulled out his own pistol and pointed it at them. But the thug in the driver's seat shot down Rajat's gun making him completely vulnerable.

"thik hai Mr Rajat Malhotra" said the bulkier thug lifting Rajat by his arms. The skinnier thug lifted him by his legs

"jane do mujhe" Rajat wailed "mein ek CID officer hoon. Sab ko phasi par chadhavuga"

"dekha jayega" said the skinnier thug throwing them in the van and the van left.

"kaun ho tum log" Rajat demanded "aur kya chahte ho" both the thugs exchanged glances and took of their masks "tum log?"

"hume Purvi Mehta chahiye" said the thug from driver's seat

"Purvi? Par kyu" asked Rajat confused

"tum Purvi ko humare liye kidnap karoge" said the bulkier thug "aur hum jaha kahe use waha lavoge"

"aur tumhe kyu lagta hai mein aisa karuga" asked Rajat frowning. The skinnier thug whispered something into his ear and Rajat's eyes widened "sacchi" they nodded "mujhe maal me barabar hissa chahiye samajhe"

"chal diya" said the bulkier thug "par tumhe use bandhi bana kar rakhna hoga"

"thik hai. Purvi meri bandhak ban gayi samajh lo"

"hum tumhe adde par milege" said the driver "aa gaye bureau me. Humara aadmi tumhari bike aur gun le aaya hai. Jav"

"yaad rakhna" said the skinnier "agar Purvi ko zara si bhi bhanak lagi na"

"haan haan samajh gaya" Rajat cajoled "Purvi ko kidnap hi toh karna hai. Bas chloroform de do. Wo mein roz roz ladkiyo ko kidnap nahi karta na"

"ye lo" said the bulkier thug "rumal toh hai na ki wo bhi du"

"are nahi rumal hai" Rajat assured "ek dum clean"

"toh baitha kya hai nikal yaha se" the skinnier thug kicked him out of the van and it drove off

"Purvi, aaj toh tumhe koi nahi bacha sakta" Rajat laughed manically.

 ** _Bureau_**

Rajat entered the bureau and saw Shreya, Jaywanti, Divya and Ishita all had assembled near Purvi's desk. Purvi was showing something on her desktop and the girls were cooing at it and whispering 'so cute'. That's when Vineet approached him.

"yaar Rajat, kaha reh gaya tha" Vineet demanded "I've gotten a perfect idea how to make Purvi notice you"

"ab uski zarrurat nahi padegi" Rajat waved "dekh, mein is samay thodi jaldi me hoon. Baad me mujhe tera idea suna dena. We'll try it out later" he walked to Purvi's desk.

"ise kya hua" asked Vineet scratching his cheek

"Purvi" Rajat called as everyone looked at him. Divya, Ishita and Jaywanti saluted and they wished good morning "haan good morning. Purvi, mujhe ek call aaya ki Central Mall me ek khoon hua hai. Freddy aur Pankaj gadi nikal rahe hai, let's go"

"aacha thik hai" Purvi sighed and got up. Shreya instantly took Purvi's seat

"baki ki pictures hum khud dekh lege" Shreya said as Purvi glared at him but Rajat dragged her outside

"jaldi chalo"

"itne subhe subhe mall me laash. Kuch samajh nahi aaya" said Purvi

"mujhe bhi" Rajat said "let's check it out"

"okay"

 ** _Central Mall_**

They met the manager who informed there is no such case of murder at their mall.

"ye kaise ho sakta hai" said Rajat "yahi mall ki toh baat ki thi usne"

"sir mein uska number trace karu" asked Purvi

"n-nahi nahi Purvi" said Pankaj "b-bureua me Jaywanti already check kar rahi hai"

"accha thik hai" Purvi sighed "chalo wapis bureau chalte hai"

"are sir, ab mall aa hi gaye hai toh kyu na kuch kha hi lete hai" Freddy suggested

"haan waise bhi mujhe ek ad jodi kapde lene hai" said Rajat "tum log canteen jav. Mein cloth shops ho aata hoon"

"are tum phir se kuch boring sa loge" said Purvi "mein bhi aati hoon. Freddy sir, Pankaj aap log food court jaiye. Hum thodi dair me aate hai"

"thik hai" Freddy nodded and they left for food court.

"chalo Rajat" Purvi dragged him to nearest but best store

"phase 1 complete" Rajat smirked inwardly

 ** _Few minutes later_**

Instead of men's wear Rajat was holding a bunch of ladies outfits, waiting for Purvi to come out of the change room.

"woah... those guys knew Purvi all too well" Rajat muttered "mere kapdo ke bahane khud ke kapde lena shuru kar hi diya Purvi ne"

"Rajat ye kaisa hai" asked Purvi coming out. She wore whatever you want to imagine her in

"bohut aacha" said Rajat tiredly "can we go to the billing counter"

"oh my god! Mein toh apna credit card ghar par hi bhul aayi aur mere debit card me itne paise bhi nahi hai"

"don't worry Purvi" Rajat assured "abhi mein pay kar deta hoon aur tum baad me mujhe check de dena"

"thank you so much Rajat" said Purvi walking away. They walked to many stores. I don't want to write the cruelty of shopping mall *shudders* so let's skip to where finally Purvi's done shopping. "are wah" said Purvi sitting on the bench "aaj toh maza aa gaye"

Here Rajat was traumatized. He neither had a sister, nor a girlfriend so he didn't know a mall was living hell for any ishqshuda male. Poor guy will be haunted for his whole life about shoes, handbags and tops... *shudders* pity him. "m-mein aaje ke baad shopping nahi karne wala... Aaj se s-sab online aayega"

"come on Rajat" Purvi patted him "you're being paranoid. Let's go and meet up with Pankaj and Freddy sir"

"okay" Rajat lifted the mountain of shopping bags. Being a gentleman that he is, Rajat can't let Purvi hold even a single bag. Soon they're at the food court and Rajat dumped the bags on one of the seats

"woah sir... aap ne toh aaj bohut zyada shopping ki hai" said Pankaj in amazement

"ye Purvi ki shopping hai" Rajat growled

"wow Purvi, tum Smita se bohut kum shopping karti ho" said Freddy

"don't give her any ideas" Rajat barked "kya khaoge tum log"

"mujhe pizza khana hai" Purvi said like a little child

"mujhe bhi"

"aur mujhe bhi" Freddy and Pankaj mimicked her as veins started to pop on Rajat's forehead

"FOR GOD'S SAKE TUM LOG CID OFFICERS HO. ACT LIKE ONE" Rajat burst. He has been in hell. Who can blame him?

"gee Rajat, you didn't need to yell. Dekho ab sab log humari taraf dekh rahe hai" said Purvi "aacha tumhe meri favourite topping toh pata hai na"

"haan sab ki yaad hai" Rajat sighed and went to fetch the orders. Soon he returned with the orders and a credit card in the mouth. First he placed the orders on the table and sat down beside Purvi and proceeded to put the credit card back in the wallet when Purvi got a glimpse of the credit card

"ek minute" Purvi snatched the credit card "ye toh bhai ka credit card hai na"

"h-haan... w-wo... bas... aise hi"

"bhai ne tumhe unka credit card aise hi de diya. Are Jhalak ko dene se pehle wo dus baar sochte hai aur tumhe aise hi de dala. Bewakuf samajh rakha hai kya"

"initiate emergency escape. High dose" Rajat yelled and pounced on Purvi, pinning her hands above her head

"Hey jane do mujhe" Purvi kicked Rajat were no one should as Rajat howled in pain.

"AAAHHH" Rajat yelled but Purvi kneed him on the jaw

"behayad aadmi" Purvi headbutted him with all her might. Rajat swore he could feel his skull cracking "mein bhai se tumhari shikayat karugi" but suddenly Pankaj kept a kerchief on her mouth. As soon as she inhaled, she felt dizzy and Rajat let go of her "t-tum logo ko mein nahi chorugi" as her vision blurred and she faded to darkness

"phew" Rajat wiped the blood trickling from the side of his mouth "wo log sahi the. Purvi ko kidnap karna aasan nahi hai"

"ab ise uthaege kaise" asked Freddy "aur ise time se pehle hi hosh aa jayega. Phir toh ye pura adda hi siir par utha legi"

"ise tehkhane me bandh kar dena" Rajat said "ye jaise hi uthegi mein ise neend ke injection ka ek chota sa dose de duga"

"thik hai sir"

 ** _Few hours later_**

Purvi slowly opened her eyes. She could feel a huge headache but shaking it off she saw she's in a dark basement. Looking around, she found no one there. Growling in annoyance she tried to get up but failed since her hands were cuffed to the arm support of the chair.

"mein kaha hoon" Purvi demanded trying to free herself "Rajat Malhotra, iske liye mein tumhara khoon kar dugi" suddenly the door opened and Rajat walked in with a sadistic smirk on his face "RAJAT" Purvi kicked her legs, trying to reach Rajat but failed since Rajat has learnt to keep distance from Purvi.

"I'm really sorry Purvi" said Rajat "but I had to do this"

"sorry? you say sorry? I'll make you sorry for even taking birth" Purvi growled "ek baar bhai ko pata chalne do tumhari kartut. Tum, Freddy aur Pankaj kutte ki maut maroge"

"Purvi just calm down" said Rajat wearing a gas mask

"ye mask kyu lagaya hai" Purvi demanded

"kyu ki yaha sleeping gas spray hone wali hai" Rajat informed as Purvi's eyes widened in horror

"nahi" Purvi inhaled as much as she could and stored oxygen as the fumes started erupting from the gap between the door and doorframe. Purvi held her breath for three minutes and counting. Rajat frowned and took off Purvi's shoes. She wanted to scream but it could be a dangerous step. Rajat removed her socks and started tickling her under legs. Purvi did her best to hold her breath, prevent herself for laughing and kicking Rajat's face with other leg but finally she burst laughing and inhaled the fumes. She again felt her vision become blurry but the last thing he saw was Rajat burst laughing.

 ** _Time Skip Again_**

Purvi again started to regain consciousness. But this time everything was dark. Suddenly a spot light fell on her and she realized she was now in one of the royal gowns she bought today. She was wearing a tiara and her hair were braided beautifully. She was sitting on the arm chair of her house but was still handcuffed. Realizing none of the girls were involved in her kidnap, Purvi exploded.

"RAJAT MALHOTRA" Purvi screamed "HOW DARE YOU CHANGE MY CLOTHES"

"meine aakhen bandh rakhi thi" Rajat whimpered from a corner

"BULL CARP" Purvi yelled "I'LL KILL YOU"

"Purvi tumhare kapde Rajat sir ne nahi meine badle hai" Jhalak's voice said

"Jhalak? Tum bhi is sab me involved thi" asked Purvi heart broken

"c'mon Purvi" Jhalak cajoled "don't you remember what's today"

"Wednesday" asked Purvi confused... what was t-o-d-a-y... oh my god oh my god "today's my-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" many voice screamed as the lights were turned on. The whole CID Bureau was here. Yash, Jhalak, Dr Salunkhe, Dr Tarika, DCP Chitrole, I.M. Jaiswal, Justice Chand, Justice Bansal (the two recurring judges appears the most) and Inspector Dave there. Everyone was wearing that pointy birthday hats and someone blew that irritating birthday whistle

"oh my god" said Purvi "Koyuki ke chakkar me mein apna hi birthday bhul gayi"

"hume yaad tha" Daya laughed as he undid the handcuffs "aur Pankaj, Freddy aur Rajat humare liye hi kaam kar rahe the"

"oh man. I'm really sorry guys" Purvi got up

"koi bata nahi Purvi" Pankaj said nursing the bruises Purvi left

"meow" Koyuki said coming to Purvi. She too was wearing those pointy birthday hats

"oh Koyuki" Purvi picked her pet up "you look so cute"

"yo guys" Yash climbed up the makeshift stage which he made in the backyard "welcome to Purvi's birthday bash... SO LET THE PARTY BEGIN" as the DJ played the music at full bass and everyone except the old guys cheered. Oldies left for a corner seat, far away from the speakers.

 **Yash: (bandaged on face) and cut. That was awesome right? Please tell me you liked it.**

 **Ishita: no one likes your stories. Stop writing on them and write about us.**

 **Yash: yeah sure. It'll have only one reader: you! Anyways readers, I'm bringing a new concept. I want 6 characters and those are my readers. That's right folks, you'll be in my story. Guys as my colleagues and gals as Purvi's friends. You'll be participating in Purvi's awesome birthday bash, music, dance, truth and dare and a courtroom scene. Offer available till the seats last.**

 **Ishita: you mean whoever comes first gets the role right?**

 **Yash: yep. Just give me what name would you like. A reasonable name. Not like your pen name or something else. Give me what clothes would you like to wear and from who's side would you like to come. Me or Purvi. And yeah it'll take me awhile to write the next chapter since I'm including my readers. So guys stay tuned and please review and give me your description.**

 **Ishita: Yash and Ishita signing off.**


	17. Purvi's Birthday Bash Part 1

**_Chapter 17_**

 ** _Purvi's Birthday Bash_**

Everyone had wished Purvi by now and handed her the presents they brought for her. All the presents were lined neatly on a table. DCP Chitrole, ACP Pradyuman, Dr Salunkhe, Justice Chand and Justice Bansal had their own reserve by the buffet. Pankaj and Freddy were by the buffet all along.

Abhijeet, Daya, Rajat, Dave, Jaiswal and Yash were talking about crime, again. Vineet, Mayur, Karan and Nikhil were with Divya, Shreya, Ishita, Jhalak and Jaywanti who were entertaining the center of attention: Purvi and her Koyuki.

After discussing two-three cases, Yash was approached by Purvi with her kitty in her arms.

"bhai" Purvi whined "aap ne kya sirf CID aur adaalat walo ko hi bulaya hai"

"are Pathak sahab aur unke pille nahi dikh rahe" asked Jaiswal

"you know I and KD don't go well" said Yash "anyways, Purvi chinta mat karo. I've invited your old friends too."

"BTW Purvi" Rajat called in not so audible voice

"Ah speaking of which, I spot Seeta there"

"huh" asked Purvi as she spot her friend "ARE SEETA" Purvi waved widely storming towards the girl wearing a blue sleeved gown leaving the seniors in a cloud of dust

"you look pretty" Rajat finished as Daya and Abhijeet burst laughing, Daya patting his back. Jaiswal was quite confused while Yash looked blank.

"did I miss something"

Here Purvi had pulled her friend into a tight embrace squeezing the soul out of her.

"P-Purvi can't breath" Seeta gasped

"sorry" Purvi said sheepishly as she let go of Seeta. Koyuki was smart enough to climb on Purvi's shoulder when Purvi pulled Seeta into death grip "kaisi hai tu. Last hum tere pichle birthday par mile the"

"I know. Life is so fast nowadays" Seeta sighed "happy birthday anyways" she hugged her, not trying squeeze life out of her

"thanks" Purvi smiled. That's when Seeta noticed the furry thing with a little birthday cap on Purvi's shoulder. She broke the embrace and asked:

"kya ye ek cat hai" asked Seeta picking the little kitty

"meow" Koyuki snuggled into Seeta's arms

"haan. Meine ise kuch hafto pehle hi adopt kiya hai" Purvi informed

"tumhare bandar wale kand ke baad bhai ne tumhe permission kaise de di" asked Seeta as she cooed at the little cat

"Jhalak yaad hai na? All thanks to her"

"bhabhi hone ke bohut faide hote hai" said Seeta as both laughed

"chal mein tumhe mere naye dosto se milwati hoon" said Purvi as she dragged Seeta towards Crime Teller Group.

"... aur phir Jaiswal ki wajah se use phasi hui" Dave explained when the two girls approached them

"mujhe laga Jaiswal koi case jeetta hi nahi" said Seeta as everyone burst laughing

"aisa nahi hai" said Jaiswal indignantly "Adaalat only focuses on Pathak sahab. Is it my fault?"

"kaise ho aap bhai, Abhijeet sir, Daya Sir aur Inder sir" asked Seeta

"we're good" they replied with a wave

"aur ye hai Inspector Dave" Purvi informed "Jogeshwari ke local cases inke jurisdiction me aate hai"

"hello"

"nice to meet you" both exchanged handshakes

"aur ye hai Senior Inspector Rajat" Purvi informed "halhi me CID join kiya hai"

"oh my god, you're too cute to be a Senior Inspector" said Seeta

"uh... thanks I guess" said Rajat scratching his cheek nervously

"are you single" Seeta asked as Abhijeet and Daya burst laughing while Yash, Jaiswal and Dave tilted their head in confusion and Purvi glared swords, spears and arrows at her friend

"sawal hona chahiye ki: can you ever be in a relationship" said Daya as he and Abhijeet exchanged a hi-fi causing Rajat to blush a deep shade of red.

"ek dum sahi hai" Abhijeet laughed his butt off

"stop embarrassing Rajat Seeta" Purvi dragged Seeta away from our poor Rajat "chal tuje meri hone wali bhabhi se milati hoon"

"Purvi" Yash complained

"oh right" said Purvi handing Koyuki to Yash "bichari mere sath safe nahi rahegi if I were to meet some of my old friends" as she literally pulled Seeta's arm off and ran to where Jhalak and Shreya were.

"you aren't very lucky when it comes to master, are you" asked Yash to the kitty

"meow" Koyuki yawned as everyone burst laughing

"yaar Purvi sach bol" asked Seeta "is Rajat single"

"I see kisi ko us moochmundu mein interest hai" said Shreya snidely

"as if Daya Sir ki mooche hai" said Seeta

"he shaved them on my call" informed Shreya

"but seriously Seeta" asked Jhalak "you interested in him"

"yeah, look he's so handsome" as Jhalak and Shreya gagged in disgust "obviously you won't understand since you're head over heels for old guys"

"HEY" both exclaimed "Yash sir/Daya sir is not old"

"and anyways" said Purvi "Rajat is gay"

"WHAT" all the three of them demanded

"yeah, he and Vineet are together" as Seeta was about to fall but Purvi held her

"what a waste of a handsome guy" said Seeta "I'll see if I can at least get a dance out of him" said Seeta stalking towards Rajat

"are Jhalak" Shreya called "kuch jalne ki bu aa rahi hai na"

"haan kuch bohut zyada hi jal raha hai" Jhalak agreed

"kuch ya koi" Shreya said teasingly towards Purvi

"shut up" Purvi snapped "Seeta ki toh adat hai ladko ke sath flirt karne ki. I know how shy Rajat is around girls. Is liye meine use gay kaha"

"uh-huh" Jhalak raised an eyebrow "Shreya, we should also declare our love interests gay so that our friends won't flirt with them"

"yeah sure Jhalak" Shreya laughed

"dekha" Purvi pointed accusingly at Jhalak "you admitted bhai is your love interest"

"I-I never mentioned Yash sir, did I" asked Jhalak. 'ha can't beat a lawyer Purvi'

"stupid lawyers" Purvi mumbled and walked away to help Rajat when she spotted a familiar face "CHOTI" she called as the said girl ran towards her. She wore a sleeveless red frock like dress

"Di" both embraced each other "kaisi ho aap"

"I'm too good" said Purvi "tu bata kaisi hai tu choti"

"mein ek dum thik hoon" said choti "Happy Birthday" she forwarded the present she brought

"are presents cake cutting ke baad" said Purvi "ja waha rakh de"

"aacha thik hai Di" she kept her present with others "I heard about Kabeer. I'm really sorry"

"don't worry. Bhai beat him good" Purvi said

"yeah I'm sorry that bhai beat him" as both burst laughing "waise bhai ne koi gift diya kya"

"I think wo kahege 'Purvi, I let you keep a pet for yourself. I think that's good for a birthday gift'" Purvi said doing a bad imitation of Yash

"aap ne ek pet pala" asked choti "I thought Rocky tha na aap ka pet"

"bhai use jungle chor aaye kyu ki unki secretary ko reptiles pasand nahi"

"bhai ki secretary ko reptiles pasand nahi usme Rocky ko kyu jungle chor aaye"

"kyu ki wo bhai ke dil ki secretary hai pagli" as both laughed

"ye wahi bhure baal wali hai na" asked choti as Purvi nodded "mujhe aap ke pet ko dekhna hai. Please Di, kya aap ne sher pala hai is baar"

"nahi uski mausi ko" as choti wore confused looks "cat re"

"oh that's no fun"

"you should see her" said Purvi "she's so adorable. Let's go" they walked towards the group

"come on Rajat, only one dance" Seeta pleaded pulling Rajat's arm

"par mujhe dance karna nahi aata" Rajat wailed

"ladkiya mujhe dance ke liye kyu nahi puchti" asked Dave in a whisper

"aacha hai na" Jaiswal whispered back "warna logo ko pata chal jata tum discos par raid kyu nahi karte ho" as both laughed and exchanged a hi-fi

"bhai, dekho kaun hai" Purvi motioned at choti

"are Shweta, how are you" asked Yash shaking hands with her

"I'm good, how are you"

"me too"

"is that Purvi's pet" asked Shweta eagerly

"yeah" Yash handed her the kitty

"she's really adorable" Shweta hugged the Koyuki much to her discomfort

"meeeeeow" Koyuki whined trying to free from her death grip

"are uska dum mat nikalana" said Purvi freeing her pet

"sorry but she's so cute" said Shweta

"BTW ye meri junior college ki dost Seeta hai" Purvi informed

"hi" she waved distracted trying to pull Rajat to were Nikhil-Divya, Sachin-Neha (I think that's what her name was), Pankaj-Sneha and Freddy-Smita were dancing

"um hi" asked Shweta sweat dropping "ye ise kyu kheech kyu rahi hai"

"ye hai Rajat" Purvi promptly ignored the question "wo hai Inder Mohan Jaiswal, bhai ke college; wo hai Inspector Shrikant Dave; aur Abhijeet sir aur Daya Sir ko toh tum janti hi ho"

"hi everyone"

"hi/hey" they wished

"guys ye hai Shweta. Her parents use to own the orphanage where I and bhai grew up" Purvi informed

"nice to meet you" said Rajat "can someone please pull her off before she rips my arm off"

"leave him alone Seeta" said Purvi pulling Seeta away

"but you've to dance with me tonight"

"I promise after cake cutting" Rajat gulped rubbing his arm

"that's great" said Shweta "kya aap bhai ke koi client ho"

"are nahi, I'm a CID officer" Rajat informed "Rajat Malhotra" he offered his hand

"Shweta" she shook his hand "bhai cake cutting kab hai" as Yash looked at his watch

"bas teen-char guests aana baki hai" said Yash "I guess they're stuck in traffic jam"

"oh okay. Mein bhabhi se mil aati hoon" she walked towards where Purvi dragged Seeta to after handing Yash Koyuki.

"sab ko kyu lagta hai logo ka unki secretary ke sath affair hota hai" Yash demanded

"because that's true" Jaiswal patted him on the back as Abhijeet, Koyuki, Daya, Rajat and Dave burst laughing.

 **Yash: and cut. So my two reviewers Shweta and Seeta are in the story. I'm sorry I'm lacking patience but I only have time till Christmas break to write, then I've exams. So please tell me who else can I get into the story or else I'll have to go with Seeta and Shweta.**

 **I'm really sorry about it but as much as you're anticipating the climax of story, I'm also dying an much to write it. So next update will be maybe by tomorrow, day after tomorrow tops. So stay tuned and please review.**

 **CID officer Yash signing off.**


	18. Purvi's Birthday Bash Part 2

**_Chapter 18_**

 ** _Purvi's Birthday Bash Part 2_**

"... and then Daya Sir slapped him and case solved" Shreya explained as everyone burst laughing

"I thought episode ACP Sir ki phasi wali line se end hota hai" asked Shweta

"Purvi ne ek baar wo line interrupt ki thi. Tab se sir isn't saying that line anymore" Shreya told as they laughed again

"Hey I spot some more guests" Seeta said

"are wo toh Elza aur Asfiya hai" Purvi told "my tuition friends. But I don't recognize the other girl"

"wo meri cousin hai Purvi" Jhalak informed "Yash sir ne kaha mein use bhi invite karu"

"yeah sure. Let's go and greet them" as they walked to them "hi girls"

"hi Purvi" they took chances to hug her

"such a long time Purvi" said Asfiya "apni teacher ki tervi par mile the"

"haan... well at least this time it's under better circumstances" Purvi said as they agreed

"and happy birthday" said Elza

"thank you so much" said Purvi

"aur Purvi, this is my cousin Naina Singhania" Jhalak told

"Happy Birthday Purvi" said Naina shaking hands with her "Jhalak se tumhare bare me bohut suna hai"

"thanks" Purvi smiled "make yourself home okay" she nodded "alright let's meet some of my new friends" as they walked to the Crime Teller Group

"... aur us Varun ki tarah ye Adhira bhi koi na koi game changer proof le kar tapak hi padti hai" Jaiswal explained

"socha Varun ki shadi ke baad hum ek ad case jeet jayege par KD ne toh dusra Varun hi pal liya" Yash shook his head as everyone laughed

"Hey guys" Purvi called. As soon as Rajat saw more girls, he hid behind Daya's huge form "my tuition friends Elza and Asfiya are here"

"hi/hello" they wished

"ye hai mere bhai Yash Mehta, wo unke colleague I.M. Jaiswal, wo hai Inspector Dave aur ye mere CID me seniors hai. Daya Sir, Abhijeet sir aur wo jo Daya Sir ke peeche hai wo hai Rajat" Purvi told

"hey" the guys wished, Rajat just waved from behind

"aur ye meri cousin hai sir" Jhalak told "Naina"

"oh hey" Yash shook hands with her

"kaise ho aap... jijaji" as Yash's face turned tomato while everybody laughed "I'm Naina Singhania" she shook hands with Jaiswal, Dave, Daya, Abhijeet and Rajat "wow aap inti young age me CID me senior inspector hai. That's really impressive. BTW are you single" as again Daya and Abhijeet burst into hysteric laughter, this time Dave, Jaiswal, Jhalak and Yash joined them understanding the joke. Seeta fumed, Shweta chuckled, Elza and Asfiya looked confused while Purvi glared spears, swords and any pointed object you could think of at Naina

"yes he is" said Purvi as she got hold of Elza and Asfiya "let's go and meet my friends from CID" she dragged everyone to Shreya and Co

"ladkiya sirf Rajat ke sath hi kyu flirt karti hai" Yash demanded

"wo teri saali hai" Daya reminded

"aur aadhi kaynat janti hai is zameen ka bhoomi pujan ho chuka hai" Abhijeet reminded

"and we're too old to be flirted with" Dave reminded

"hey" Yash and Jaiswal said indignantly. Rajat decided to be silent. He's a macho young man but the author isn't being fair to him. Two girls flirting with him? And that too are Purvi's friends, not Purvi. This is ridiculous.

"Hey folks" Vineet came to them leaving Mayur, Karan and Nikhil with the girls "can I borrow Rajat for a minute"

"yeah sure" Daya shoved Rajat to Vineet as they walked out of earshot

"Vineet" Rajat cried on his shoulder "aaj do ladkiya mere sath flirt kar gayi and none of them was Purvi. They're her friends"

"ye toh bohut hi aachi baat hai" said Vineet

"what do you mean" asked Rajat confused

"tune Purvi ka reaction notice kiya jab wo ladkiyo ne tere sath flirt kiya" asked Vineet

"haan. Wo zyada khush nahi lag rahi thi. And I can bet Jhalak Purvi ko chidha rahi thi" said Rajat thoughtfully "par tu kyu puch raha hai"

"are duffer" Vineet face palmed "matlab Purvi ko tuj me interest hai"

"kuch bhi Vineet" Rajat rolled his eyes "aisa kaise ho sakta hai"

"do you wanna bet" asked Vineet "tu hai na un do ladkiyo me se ek ke sath aaj raat flirt kar aur Purvi ka reaction dekh. She'll be so jealous"

"m-mujhe flirt karna nahi aata" Rajat admitted

"tu uski chinta mat kar" Vineet assured "tu sirf Purvi ke face ko dekh. It'll be burning. Oh and take the girls cell number too okay, in front of Purvi"

"h-haan par mein flirt kiske sath karu" asked Rajat "Seeta toh Purvi ki aachi dost hai. Meri wajah se do saheliyo ki dosti tutni nahi chahiye. Aur dusri ladki toh Yash sir ki hone wali saali hai"

"does it really matter? You've to flirt with her for just today" said Vineet "ek kaam kar Yash Sir ki saali ke sath hi flirt kar de. That way Purvi won't be able to track your relationship easily"

"haan that could be good" Rajat nodded "par meine Seeta ko dance promise kiya hai"

"yaar tu kitna bhola hai" Vineet said in a motherly voice "aacha kuch dair Seeta ke sath dance kar lena aur phir... kya naam hai uska"

"Naina"

"haan Naina ke sath dance kar lena"

"alright everyone" Yash was now on the stage and holding a mic "so it's time for our princess to cut her birthday cake" as everyone cheered. The oldies sighed and gathered near the stage as everyone ran, wanting the front stand. Soon Nikhil came pushing a trolley with a chocolate cake on it "so I request the birthday girl to come here and cut the cake" as Purvi came to stand beside Yash. Her friends already tagging behind her. Gulping Yash quietly sneaked out of the stage but came back when he saw the saddy face of Purvi "kya hua Purvi"

"s-soch rahi hoon mummy papa aaj zinda hote toh kitne khush hote" Purvi sniffled

"haan wo bohut khush aur proud feel kar rahe hote" Elza smiled "right Yash"

"of course" Yash patted her back "come on wipe those tears off" as Purvi smiled and wiped her tears

"chalo ab cake katte hai" said Pankaj

"haan kaat rahe hai, thodi rah dekho Pankaj" Sneha smacked Pankaj on the back of his head

"ye lo" Asfiya handed her the plastic knife. Purvi was about to cut the cake when Asfiya stopped her "are pehle wish toh maang lo"

"aacha thik hai" Purvi shut her eyes for a moment and then opened it. As soon as she cut the cake, everyone started singing the birthday song. Yash expecting to be fed cake first opened his mouth but instead of Yash, Purvi fed cake first to Rajat as Jaiswal and Dave laughed at him. Purvi did remember Yash but first went to get cake for her bhabhi. Thinking of a revenge, Yash said:

"ye toh sirf cutting ka cake hai" Yash informed, looking at Jaywanti in particular "ek bohut bada cake toh fridge me hai" Jaywanti needed no further encouragement as she caught Purvi from back of her head and slammed her face into the chocolate cake as everyone laughed "ah chocolate, my favorite" Yash wiped the filling from Purvi's cheek and ate it. Koyuki too licked some icing from Purvi's cheeks as everyone laughed harder

"aisa hai kya" asked Purvi as she slammed Yash's face into the dented cake and everyone laughed "tum dono ko bohut hasi aa rahi hai na" Purvi took two pieces and slammed them on Elza's and Asfiya's faces. She took two more and hit Shweta and Seeta with them as everyone's laugh turned hysteric.

"Purvi that's not fair" Asfiya complained

"yeah she's absolutely right" Elza agreed

"okay okay go and wipe off your faces" said Yash as he took Koyuki from Purvi's shoulder "jav iska bhi muh dho aav" Yash handed the kitty to Jhalak

"sure" After everyone had done with cleaning their chocolate faces, the DJ played some slow music. All the couples were at the dance floor and Seeta had dragged Rajat much to his discomfort with Purvi glaring at both of them. Yash didn't join the floor and hung back with Jaiswal and Dave gaining a glare from Jhalak. Instead, she danced with Vineet much to his horror.

"ja yaar" said Dave pushing Yash towards Jhalak and Vineet

"warna ye ladki nikal gayi na hath se phir tumhe DCP Chitrole aur Dr Salunkhe ka group join karna padega" said Jaiswal as Yash looked at Salunkhe and Chitrole who were laughing at some old time joke. Yash shuddered and walked to the dance floor. He tapped on Vineet's shoulder and gave the signature Pradyuman glare. Vineet didn't need to be told twice as he made a run for his life

"w-would you l-like to dance with me" asked Yash shyly

"hmm... okay" Here Rajat was really uncomfortable as Purvi was squeezing the glass of the punch she's holding.

"aap sach keh rahe the" Seeta said as they swayed in the rhythm of the music "aap ko dance karna bilkul nahi aata"

"hehe" Rajat laughed nervously "I'm kind of feeling shy throat. Maybe we'll dance next time after I get some lesson" as Seeta giggled

"yeah sure" she walked to the terrified Vineet who was seemingly putting a Bluetooth on. Here Rajat too put a Bluetooth on and called Vineet

"kya karu" asked Rajat in a whisper

"dekh wo aur Purvi sath khade hai" Vineet replied "meine ab jo tuje kahuga wo tu use kahega, okay"

"okay" Rajat nodded and walked to Naina and Purvi. He heard Vineet said "May I have this dance with you" he said bowing slightly, forwarding his hand. It took a second for Purvi to realize the question was directed towards Naina and not her. This got her really mad.

"why... sure" said Naina taking his hand and led the senior inspector to the dance hall. Here Purvi's fist clenched so much that it broke the acrylic glass of punch in her hand

"someone is jealous" Asfiya said in a sing song voice as Purvi sent her murderous glare at her

"oh come on Di" said Shweta "admit it you like Rajat"

"haan Purvi, dekh na, kya kami hai usme" asked Elza "phir kahi aisa na ho ise koi aur hi uda kar le jaye"

"shut up" Purvi growled and walked away to wash her hands as her friends shook their heads

"let her have her space" said Asfiya "bas ye bekar romantic songs khtm ho jaye. Phir we'll rock the dance floor"

"haan" Here Vineet is telling Rajat how to move on the rhythm so that he won't make a fool out of himself in front of Naina

"oh my god, you dance really well" said Naina "I'm surprised you're still single"

"hehe thanks" said Rajat sheepishly "toh kya aap bhi single hai"

"haan par aap ko dekh kar lagta nahi zyada dair tak single reh pavugi" said Naina

"a... I-I don't know what to say" said Rajat causing Vineet to face palm

"idiot! Tumhe kehna chahiye tha I won't mind" Vineet growled

"tch... you're so innocent" Naina giggled "that makes you so cute"

"aaj kal innocent logo ki demand badh rahi hai" Vineet mumbled. Purvi had to do something about her problem also called Naina. Maybe the old traditional way would work.

"I hope you don't like that frock of yours Naina" Purvi said evilly as she walked into her room. Opening her wardrobe, she pulled out a catapult and a deflated water balloon. She poured the punch into the water balloon mixing it with slime and tied the knot. Walking to her window, she took an aim at Naina who was dancing and laughing at the same time. Rajat also seemed to enjoy with her. Purvi grit her teeth and loaded the water balloon into the catapult and BAM! Naina is now soaked in fruit punch.

"WHAT THE HELL" Naina screamed wiping the juice from her eyes

"Naina! Oh god... is that slime?" asked Rajat disgusted

"god Naina!? What happened" asked Jhalak as she and Yash approached her "aisa kaun kar sakta hai"

"I've a very good suspect list" Yash said looking at the now locked up window of Purvi's "anyways, Jhalak show her to the guest room. You can clean up there"

"offer to help" Vineet screamed into Rajat's ear

"l-let me lead her, you guys enjoy" said Rajat

"okay" Jhalak shrugged and pulled Yash back to the dance floor

"please follow me" said Rajat as Naina smiled and they walked inside

"dammit bhai I hate you" Purvi growled as she saw Rajat and Naina entered

"aap ko aisa nahi karna chahiye tha Di" said Shweta

"haan Purvi" said Asfiya "I've a better idea"

"what's it" asked Seeta

"dekho hum kisi tarah Naina ko busy rakhte hai and Purvi can have her dance with Rajat"

"I'll get Rajat here for you" said Elza "aur baki log is Naina ko busy rakhege"

"I don't want to dance with him" said Purvi

"go and just have your dance Di" said Shweta

"okay okay... I'll be waiting by the door"

Back with Rajat, he was sitting on the guest bed as Naina cleaned herself and her dress in the bathroom.

"damn Vineet" Rajat said in the Bluetooth "sab beda garg ho gaya"

"I wonder fruit punch or slime hawa me ud kyu raha tha" asked Vineet "but never mind since I'm glad the punch didn't land on me" when Naina came out

"Rajat" she called. She was still kinda drenched "it'll take me a while to clean up. And maybe I'll go back home then"

"I'm so sorry Naina. Mein iski teh tak ja kar hi rahuga" Rajat promised

"don't sweat it" said Naina "it was so childish of whoever did that" Purvi and her gang was just outside and heard it. Fuming in anger, they entered

"let us help you Naina" said Asfiya

"we'll make you as good as new" Seeta said evilly

"thank you girls but I think I'll be leaving now" said Naina "I would hug you Purvi but it'll get your dress dirty. I'll see you guys around" she turned to Rajat "I had a blast with you Rajat. We should meet up sometime" she fished for something in her handbag and handed Rajat a card "my card, call me sometime" she winked and left leaving Purvi trying to strangle her and her friends stopping her

"hehe thanks" Rajat said satisfied with himself "meine kar dikhaya Vineet"

"let's go back to the party Rajat" said Seeta

"um... sure"

Back at the party Yash again had the hold of mic when the girls and Rajat returned.

"oh here is the birthday girl" Yash called "Purvi, it's time for the gifts" as girls squealed in excitement and Rajat had to cover his ears if he didn't want to be deaf by the end of the party "okay bhai mein hoon toh pehla gift mera" as all the girls glared at him "are use yaha lav Pankaj"

"yes sir" as Pankaj came pushing a trolley with something covered in a white sheet

"meine zoo aur animal control se baat ki hai" Yash said "and they assured they've tightened their security so no ape can escape. So Purvi I present you your own motorcycle" said Yash pulling the white sheet to reveal a black Harley Davidson Street 750

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD" Purvi squealed in joy jumping on her new bike "I love you so much bhai"

"well that's a pleasure" Yash laughed handing her the keys "but agar phir se aisa kand hua then I'll be taking this back"

"I promise ghar par aur koi bandar nahi aayega" Purvi promised "can I go and try it out"

"maybe later" said Yash "others have also brought presents for you"

"here this is from me" said Jhalak handing Purvi a package. Purvi tore the package to reveal a black biker jacket

"wow Jhalak, thank you so much" Purvi hugged Jhalak "this will look so badass"

"ye meri taraf se Purvi" said Seeta handing a box to Purvi. Purvi opened it to reveal a premium edition Fossils watch

"oh god Seeta, thank you so much" Purvi hugged her friends

"you're welcome"

"ye meri taraf se Di" Shweta handed Purvi another box. Purvi quickly tore it and saw it was a gold necklace.

"thanks a lot Choti" said Purvi hugging her friend

"you're also welcome Di"

"ye meri taraf se Purvi" said Asfiya handing her a gift package. Purvi tore it to reveal gloves with metal spikes where knuckles should be "tere bohut kaam aayege"

"thanks a bunch Asfiya" said Purvi hugging her too "criminals ki toh khair nahi"

"kal se metal plate pehn kar aana padega bhai" Vineet whispered to Rajat who enviously staring at Purvi's new motorcycle "Rajat sun raha hai kya"

"kya item hai na ye" said Rajat dreamily

"Rajat manners" Vineet scolded

"mein iski baat kar raha hoon" Rajat pointed at the bike

"you and your fetish for two wheelers" Vineet shook his head

"this is from me Purvi" said Elza handing her a circular package "meine Yash ke sath coordinate kar hi ye liya hai" Purvi tore it and saw it were a black helmet with flame decals

"ohhh this is absolutely cool" said Purvi hugging Elza "thanks a lot"

"you're welcome" after tearing off many presents they resumed dances

"mein Purvi ke sath dance karne ja raha hoon" said Rajat

"yaar tuje Purvi ke sath dance nahi karna" Vineet said "we've to make her jealous"

"dekh aisa karna hai na galat hai" said Rajat "think how hurt will she feel and that too on her birthday. I think hume ye baad me continue karna chahiye"

"aacha thik hai ja" said Vineet as Rajat walked towards Purvi

"Purvi" as she turned to her

"yes Rajat"

"chalona sath dance karte hai" Rajat offered

"jav na apni Naina ke sath dance karo" said Purvi arrogantly "I don't want to dance with you"

"are Purvi mein toh Naina ke sath sirf is liye dance kar raha tha taki mein dekh saku am I eligible to dance with you" said Rajat and then thought "come on this line should work"

"hmm... aisa hai kya" asked Purvi as Rajat nodded "aur tumhe lagta hai ki tum mere kabil ho"

"why don't we just try it out" he caught Purvi's hand and dragged her to dance floor

" **Tere mere sapne sabhi**

 **Tere mere sapne sabhi**

 **Band aankhon ke taale mein hain**

 **Chaabi kahaan dhoondhe bata**

 **Woh chaand ke pyaale mein hain**

 **Phir bhi sapne kar dikhaun**

 **Sach toh kehna bas yehi** "

" **Main tere kaabil hoon ya**

 **Tere kaabil nahi (x2)** "

" **Tere mere sapne sabhi**

 **Tere mere sapne sabhi**

 **Band aankhon ke taale mein hain**

 **Chaabi kahaan dhoonde bata**

 **Woh chaand ke pyaale mein hain**

 **Phir bhi sapne kar dikhaun**

 **Sach toh kehna bas yehi** "

" **Main tere kaabil hoon ya**

 **Tere kabil nahi**

 **Main tere kaabil hoon ya**

 **Tere kabil nahi**

 **Yeh shararatein yeh mastiyaan**

 **Apna yahi andaaz hai**

 **Samjhaaye kya kaise kahein**

 **Jeene ka isme raaz hai** "

" **Dhadkan kahan ye dhadakti hai**

 **Dil mein teri awaaz hai**

 **Apni sab khushiyon ka ab toh**

 **Ye aagaaz hai**

 **Tere mere sapne sabhi**

 **Tere mere sapne sabhi**

 **Band aankhon ke taale mein hain**

 **Chaabi kahan dhoondhe bata**

 **Woh chand ke pyaale mein hain**

 **Phir bhi sapne kar dikhaun**

 **Sach toh kehna bas yehi** "

" **Main tere kaabil hoon yaa**

 **Tere kaabil nahi**

 **Main tere kaabil hoon yaa**

 **Tere kaabil nahi** " ( **I'm too lazy to write their fantasy so just imagine Purvi instead of Yami and Rajat instead of our good Mr Roshan** )

"thik hai maan liya aap meri Di ke kaabil ho" Shweta giggled as everyone laughed and Yash glared at Rajat but Jhalak restrained him

"Hey guys" Elza called "let's play truth and dare"

"oh that'll be so fun" said Jhalak. Yash took this moment to save his ass and pulled Rajat out with him too "let's play then"

"zindagi pyaari hai na toh ladkiyo ke aas pass mat dikhna kuch dair ke liye" Yash whispered and ran to where Jaiswal and Dave were

"okay" Rajat ran where he can discuss his further steps with Vineet.

"okay" the girls had settled on a table with an empty bottle of soda in the center. All were there: Ishita, Divya, Tarika, Shreya, Purvi, Jaywanti, Shweta, Seeta, Asfiya, Jhalak and Elza.

"Purvi tum bottle spin karo" said Shreya

"aacha thik hai" said Purvi spinning the bottle as it stopped on Divya

"oh god mein hi kyu" Divya cursed

"aacha Divya, truth or dare" asked Shreya

"truth, dare karne ki taqat nahi bachi mere me" said Divya

"Divya sach sach batav" said Purvi "agar tum Nikhil ke sath nahi hoti toh kiske sath hona pasand karti"

"a... I take dare" said Divya nervously

"oh come on Divya, just say it" said Shweta "I'm sure no one would tease you"

"I don't care about being teased" said Divya "agar meine sach kaha toh aap me se koi hi meri jaan le lega"

"Daya Sir? No way" said Shreya ready to hit Divya only to be restrained by Ishita and Jaywanti

"tch nahi"

"d-don't tell me Abhijeet" asked Tarika horrified as Divya nodded shyly. Everyone gasped and burst laughing leaving Divya blushing madly "oh my god I didn't think Abhijeet can even have crushes over him"

"aacha contradiction toh dekho" said Elza "crush hai Abhijeet sir par but hit Daya Sir ke chele par kar rahi hai" as everyone laughed hysterically

"aacha aacha bichari ko aur mat satav" said Tarika patting Divya's back

"haan thanks Dr Tarika" said Divya spinning the bottle. It stopped on Jaywanti

"oh wow. I take dare"

"I dare you to go and kiss Vineet" said Divya as everyone perked up. Jaywanti glared at Divya murderously but knew it was futile. Sighing she walked over to where Rajat and Vineet were talking with our Justice Bansal and DCP Chitrole and gave a quick peck to Vineet on cheeks leaving everyone stunned. DCP had lost his voice while Justice Bansal scratched his cheek nervously. Rajat burst laughing as Jaywanti walked back to the table "Hey that's not fair"

"tum ne specify nahi kiya where should I kiss him" Jaywanti shrugged "milo kal mujhe bureau me" as everyone laughed, Divya a bit nervously. Jaywanti then spun the bottle as it stopped on Elza. ( **okay since I don't know anything about your personal lives, not that I want to know about, I won't play with your characters for the sake of not starting another war** )

Elza spun the bottle and it stopped on Dr Tarika this time.

"alright Dr Tarika, truth or dare"

"um... dare I guess"

"okay, toh aap ko karna ye hai ki abhi ke abhi Abhijeet sir ko ja kar ye batana hai that Divya crushes on him. But Nikhil shouldn't hear it" said Elza as everyone gasped

"oh god Elza, that's cruel" Ishita said

"haan Elza that's not fair" said Divya

"a dares a dare" said Elza

"oh alright" she walked to Abhijeet who was talking with Daya, Dave and Jaiswal when Tarika came and gave Abhijeet the piece of information. Daya instantly burst laughing while Dave and Jaiswal exchanged confused glances. Abhijeet assured Tarika that Divya is too young for him and that he only loves her and Tarika returned "that went better than expected" as they laughed. Tarika then spun the bottle and it landed on Shweta. She completed whatever was the task and then spun the bottle. It landed on Ishita

"okay Ishita. Kya prefer karogi, truth or dare" asked Shweta

"dare" said Ishita

"okay, toh tumhe karna ye hai ki just go on that stage and yell that you love whoever you love" said Shweta as everyone laughed

"b-but that's embarrassing" said Ishita "and DCP Chitrole and ACP Pradyuman are also here"

"a dares a dare right"

"b-but"

"and you'll also get some dialogues out of it" Tarika reminded

"okay then" Ishita agreed and walked to the stage as everyone laughed at Ishita's lust for dialogues

"I LOVE YOU DUSHYANT" as everyone looked at her like she's crazy. Blushing brightly, Ishita reclaimed her seat as everyone teased her. Without a word she spun the bottle and it stopped on Jhalak. "truth or dare" Jhalak was really calculative. If she said dare they would definitely ask her to kiss Yash, and specify where. So she chose:

"dare"

"okay toh law book ki kasam kha kar bolo ki kya tum aaj bhi Yash sir ka khoon karna chahogi"

"OF COURSE NOT" Jhalak said angrily "in fact sir's going to propose me tonight" but then regretted her outburst.

"yes I knew it" Ishita claimed "that's why you're looking hopefully at him. I'm so intelligent"

"yeah yeah whatever" as everyone again teased her. After they had calmed down, Jhalak spun the bottle and it stopped on Shreya.

"dekho mein dare toh le rahi hoon but koi mujhe Daya Sir ko kiss karne ko nahi kahega. His father figure is here" as they sighed. They can't ask her to kiss Daya in front of ACP Pradyuman

"toh uske badle tum ja kar Daya Sir ko ek zor daar laat mara, go and kick his ass, literally" as everyone laughed. Poor Daya always gets beaten up when they play this game

"b-but ye toh zyakti hai"

"dekho tum ne dare liya tha" Purvi reminded

"okay okay thik hai" said Shreya and went to Daya who was still teasing Abhijeet. Jaiswal, Yash and Dave also joined in the teasing. Suddenly Shreya appeared behind and Daya and KAPOW! Daya howled in pain rubbing his ass. Shreya muttered a sorry and quickly ran to her table. Everyone burst laughing at the blushing Shreya and agitated Daya "happy Jhalak"

"yeah really happy"

"toh Purvi, ab toh tum hi bachi ho" said Shreya "truth or dare" Purvi also became calculative. If she says dare then she'll have to do something from the list of Shreya's harebrained schemes and if she says truth she'll have to tell why she's jealous of Rajat's friendship with Naina

"okay I say dare" as everyone smirked evilly, even the most innocent Ishita seemed the empress of evil

"so Purvi" said Shreya too sweetly for Purvi's liking "why don't you just go and lip lock our good ol'Rajat sir" as Purvi cursed under her breath

"okay think of the positive side" Purvi thought "I can say Shreya dared me to and then bhai can scold Shreya as much as he wants and she can have her wish fulfilled without anyone realizing... ah stop it Purvi, be rational" sighing Purvi said "alright" she walked over to Rajat, the girls following her closely behind.

Rajat was a normal guy, honest. So he was shocked when Purvi tapped on her shoulder and when he turned, Purvi crushed his lips with hers. It felt like the whole world stopped for Rajat. Tides stopped flowing, air stopped blowing, volcanoes erupted and space distorted. That's how Rajat felt. Vineet had to handle his jaw so that it won't detach from his skull. Yash seemed ready to murder Rajat but Jhalak restrained him saying its just a dare from Shreya. So instead Yash started screaming at Shreya. But hell did Rajat cared. Purvi had kissed him.

And with that happy thought he left the party. He didn't care what happened next nor did he care what return gift he received. All he cared was Purvi KISSED him.

 **Yash: and cut. Well so here I end Purvi's Birthday. I hope you liked it and the readers in the story arc satisfied with their role. I actually am quite proud of this and previous chapter. It actually made me feel happy that so many people liked it. And Shweta04, I love your reviews so much. So detailed and pin pointing. They just help me improve my writing skills. Thanks a lot everyone for your awesome support. So stayed tuned and please review.**

 **Officer Yash, signing off.**


	19. To KD's Office

**_Chapter 19_**

 ** _To KD's Office_**

It had been few weeks since Purvi's Birthday. Rajat had a rough night yesterday and was having a warm shower. Warm water always feels good after any stressful task. After Rajat was done, he put on his work clothes and went to kitchen. There he found a note from his uncle (in my story Rajat lives with his uncle and his baba died before he joined CID). It read:

"Rajat mein office ke kaam se bahr ja raha hoon. Raat ki hi flight thi. Tum ghar nahi aaye the aur tumhara phone nahi lag raha tha. Cook ko keh diya hai, wo tumhara khana bana kar jayegi. Take care"

"aap ko hamesha meri chinta rehti hai na uncle" Rajat smiled and kept the note back and took cereal into a bowl "tch I hope Purvi ko zyada bura na laga ho. Ye sab us Vineet ke ghatiya idea ki wajah se hua hai" he ate the cereal talking to himself about how Vineet's plan to make Purvi jealous is unfair. He had his breakfast and was about to leave his house when the doorbell rang. Not expecting anyone, Rajat opened the door.

There stood Inspector Dave with two of his constables along side Yash and Jhalak. Yash was comforting Jhalak since she was crying her heart out.

"Jhalak tum ro kyu rahi ho" asked Rajat confused

"look who talks" Yash spat. The tone of his voice told Rajat something is seriously wrong

"Dave ye sab kya hai" asked Rajat

"hume tumhare ghar ki talashi leni hai Rajat" Dave said

"mere ghar ki? Kyu" Rajat demanded

"humare pass search warrant bhi hai" a constable handed Dave a brown envelop which Dave handed to Rajat.

"kya bakwas hai" Rajat tore the envelop and saw the court's seal on it "aacha tum log talashi le sakte ho" as everyone entered his house. The constables tore the cushions and couches while Yash and Jhalak went into kitchen and Dave in his bedroom.

"Yash" Dave called as he came with Rajat's service pistol

"are meri gun ke sath kya kar rahe ho" Rajat demanded as Dave handed the gun to Yash. Yash smelled the barrel while Dave showed Yash the magazine of his pistol

"goli toh chali hai" Yash concluded as Jhalak cried more "Jhalak rona bandh karo. I promise mein Naina ke quatil ko zarrur saza dilwauga"

"Naina ka khoon ho gaya" asked Rajat shocked

"dekho toh kitne bhole ban rahe ho" Jhalak yelled as Yash patted her back

"sir yaha aaiye" one of the constables called as everyone walked into the garage "sir dekhiye, ye isi bike ki tail light hai" he pointed at Rajat's bike

"kya hua" Rajat demanded "Naina ka khoon ho gaya hai aur tum log mere ghar ki talashi kyu le rahe ho"

"kyu ki Mr Rajat" Yash growled "Naina ke ghar ke bahr hume ye mila" Yash pointed at Dave who showed him a broken tail light in an evidence bag "aur Naina ko dil par goli mari gayi hai. Coincidently, tumhari fully loaded service pistol me se ek goli gayab hai"

"KYA" asked Rajat in disbelief

"tum hume goli ka hisab de kar bureau ja sakte ho ya phir tumhe humare sath police station jana hoga" said Dave pulling out his handcuffs

"ye kya bakwas hai" said Rajat "tum logo ko lagta hai meine Naina ka khoon kiya hai"

"pehle toh mujhe shaq tha par ab mujhe yakeen ho chuka hai" said Yash

"Yash sir ye aap kya keh rahe ho" pleaded Rajat "mein aur Naina acche dost the"

"wo tum ab adaalat me judge ko batana" said Dave putting handcuffs on Rajat

"are par kum se kum mujhe ek phone toh karne do" Rajat begged

"tum aur mein dono jante hai we can't allow you to do that" said Dave "Shinde, gheun tak"

 ** _Mehta Residence_**

Yash was reviewing the report Dave sent to him. Apparently CID has pleaded to investigate Rajat's case. That's when Purvi barged into Yash's room

"bhai ye sab kya hai" Purvi demanded

"kya Purvi" asked Yash

"ye" Purvi snatched a report "Naina Singhania murder case me aap prosecutor ho. What the heck is this"

"Purvi Jhalak ki cousin ka murder hua hai" Yash reminded "Mr Singhania, Jhalak ke uncle ne especially mujhe ye case diya hai taki Naina ko insaaf mil sake"

"bhai Rajat prime suspect hai" Purvi told exasperated "aap Rajat ko prosecute karege"

"Purvi mein sirf apna farz nibha raha hoon"

"nahi bhai ye aap ki akad hai" Purvi yelled "I know you aren't too fond of Rajat par aap use phasi chadhana par utar aavoge? I can't believe you"

"Purvi understand" Yash said "Rajat ne khoon kiya hai! Aur kisi ka nahi meri hone wali saali ka Purvi. My to be soon sister-in-law ka!"

"bhai aap ke pass koi saboot nahi hai ki Rajat ne Naina ka khoon kiya hai"

"saboot hai Purvi" said Yash showing the report he was reading "Rajat ki bike ki tail light Naina ke farm house ke bahar mili, jaha meine khud apni aakhon se Naina ki laash dekhi hai Purvi"

"bhai ye toh sirf Rajat ki waha mojudgi ka saboot hai" Purvi pointed "saboot kya hai Rajat ne hi Naina par goli chalayi hai"

"Rajat ki pistol me se ek goli gayab hai aur uske koi hisab nahi hai Rajat ke pass" Yash told "Forensics jav, ballistic reports aati hi hogi. Sab clear ho jayega"

"aacha thik hai but bhai aap ye bohut galat kar rahe ho" said Purvi as she stomped out of the room

"kya ho gaya hai tumhe Purvi" Yash asked to nobody in particular "pata nahi kaun sa jadu kar diya hai Rajat ne"

 ** _Forensic Lab_**

ACP Sir, Daya, Abhijeet, Pankaj, Divya, Sachin and Purvi were waiting for the ballistic reports to arrive while Salunkhe explained what might've happened with Naina.

"boss maut toh iski goli lagne ki wajah se hi hui hai" said Salunkhe "kareeb 10 feet ki duri se chalayi hogi"

"Salunkhe sahab hume wo sab toh pata hai" said Abhijeet "ab Yash ne Rajat ke khilaf jo saboot ikkathe kiye hai unka kya"

"tail light toh bhai Rajat ke hi bike ki hai" said Salunkhe "aur Rajat ki gun se ek bullet fire toh hui hai. Ab wo ye bullet hai jo meine Naina ke sharir se nikali ya koi aur uska pata nahi"

"magar sir" Pankaj called "Naina aur Rajat sir ke beech dosti toh bohut badh gayi thi. Toh phir motive of murder kya ho sakta hai?"

"ab ye toh adaalat me hi pata chalega"

"are par Rajat ka case ladne kaun wala hai" asked Daya

"mein aaj KD se milne ja raha hoon" said Pradyuman "har baar KD hi CID officers ko bachata hai. I'm sure he'll pull Rajat out of it"

"sir kya mein bhi aap ke sath chal sakti hoon" Purvi pleaded

"haan haan kyu nahi" said Pradyuman

 ** _KD's Office_**

Mrs Billimoriya led Pradyuman and Purvi into KD's cabin where he and his assistant Adhira were having a talk about some other case.

"are aaiye ACP sahab" said KD. Adhira got up and Pradyuman and Purvi took seats in front of KD "let me guess, Naina Singhania murder case me jo aap ka officer phasa hai uske liye right"

"haan KD" Pradyuman nodded

"Adhira, get some tea for our guests"

"yes sir" as she and Mrs Billimoriya left

"if I'm not mistaken aap toh advocate Yash Mehta ki choti behen hai na, Inspector Purvi Mehta" asked KD

"right Mr Pathak"

"badi kamal ki baat hai" said KD "waha aap ka bhai Rajat ko phasi chadhane par tula hai aur aap yaha muj se usi ke liye madad maang ne aayi hai"

"bhai Rajat ko us nazariye se nahi jante jisse mein use janti hoon" Purvi said "and bhai is getting on the emotional side since his to-be soon sister-in-law is murdered"

"haan meine bhi kuch aisa hi suna tha" said KD "thank god my secretary is already married"

"anyways, on to the topic" Pradyuman coughed

"oh right" said KD "aap logo ko aisa kyu lagta hai Rajat begunah hai, and I'm not talking about any emotional stuff"

"Rajat ek bohut hi imandaar aur down to earth officer hai KD" said Pradyuman "I've personally hand picked all my officers... maybe not Pankaj, Ishita and Mayur but all are loyal nonetheless"

"mein ye toh aachi tarah janta hoon ACP sahab magar koi aisi choti si umeed ki kiran ki Rajat ne ye khoon nahi kiya hai. Like Rajat being present with any of you at the time of murder or something like that"

"aisa kuch toh aap ko Vineet bata sakta hai" said Purvi "par jaha tak mujhe yaad hai Rajat ka us raat Naina se milne ka toh koi program nahi tha"

"hmm..." when Adhira returned with three cups of tea. She placed them in front of the people and left. KD sipped from his tea and said "waise Rajat aur Naina ke rishte kaise the"

"they're getting along really well" said Pradyuman "wo dono Purvi ki birthday party par mile the kuch din pehle and they hit off instantly"

"I see" said KD "I'll talk to Rajat at the lock up then I'll decide if I should take his case or no"

"thank you really very much Mr Pathak" said Purvi as they exchanged a handshake

"aap bilkul fikr mat kijiye" said KD "agar Rajat begunah hai toh use koi bhi saza nahi de sakta"

 **Yash: aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnndddddddd cut. Woo-hoo guys finally the climax is beginning. Naina has died and Rajat is the prime suspect. Yash is desperate to get Rajat hanged since he came too close to Purvi and Purvi is determined to get Rajat freed. And our own Mr Pathak has entered the picture now. How will the things go when the courtroom drama begins? Will Rajat be proved innocent or Yash will win the case against KD? How will this twist turn the relationship between Rajat and Purvi and what dark secrets will the next few chapters open? To know stay tuned and please review.**

 **Officer Yash signing off.**

 **P.S. Hey Shweta it's lovely to read your reviews. I don't care if you're blabbering about it, all I care about is the fine points you notice and explain me how you liked them. Please keep reviewing.**


	20. Adaalat 2 Episode 27

**_Chapter 20_**

 ** _Adaalat 2 Episode 27_**

 **CID Detention Room**

At CID's appeal the court had allowed the case to be investigated by CID. So currently Rajat was held in CID's detention room. Pankaj was the in charge and was talking with Rajat, trying to cheer him up.

"... aur phir usne kaha 'how are you'" Pankaj burst laughing. Rajat smiled a little at his friend's attempt to cheer him up when Purvi walked in "are Purvi, hi"

"hi Pankaj" Purvi smiled "do you think I can talk with Rajat for sometime alone"

"yeah sure" said Pankaj getting up "but don't do something irrational, there's a camera in here"

"shut up Pankaj" Purvi literally kicked him as he ran out "sorry about him"

"tumhare bhai dead set hai na mujhe marwane ke liye" asked Rajat

"aisa nahi hai Rajat" Purvi assured "bhai ki family mein hi hua karti thi. Ab Jhalak bhi family ka hissa banne ja rahi hai. This case is sensitive for her and that's why bhai is acting like this. He has nothing personal against you" then Purvi thought "hopefully"

"ballistic reports se kya pata chala hai" asked Rajat

"bhai ne court se order bhijwaya ki Dr Salunkhe sirf ACP Sir ko hi bata sakte hai aur ACP Sir ko ye information undisclosed rakhni hai. Ab ye toh kal adaalat me hi pata chalega"

"I think tumhare bhai ko CID par bharosa nahi hai" Rajat sighed

"aisa nahi hai Rajat" Purvi tried to convince herself more than Rajat "you see... that... well actually"

"that he wants me dead" asked Rajat

"stop being paranoid Rajat" said Purvi "mujhe pura bharosa hai ki tum ne ye khoon nahi kiya hai" Purvi placed her hand on his cheek "and soon bhai will also realize that you're innocent"

"I'm glad tumhe muj par itna bharosa hai" Rajat smiled "kitne baje ki hearing hai"

"3:30 ki" Purvi informed "mein tumhare liye kuch kapde le kar aayi hoon. Go and get ready. We'll take you to the court"

 ** _At the Court_**

KD and his assistant Adhira took their seats when Yash and Jhalak arrived there too. They took their seats and Yash and KD went for their usual spat.

"well Mr Pathak" said Yash looking at Rajat who was brought into the suspect box by Pankaj and Nikhil "it seems you trusted the wrong guy this time"

"it's not always right and wrong Mr Mehta" said KD "waise aap ko pata hai ye case mere pass kaun le kar aaya"

"ACP Pradyuman" asked Yash

"haan and with him was Inspector Purvi Mehta" KD informed as Yash's eyes widened and he looked at Purvi who was standing besides the witness box "I suppose she's your sister right"

"whatever Mr Pathak"

Yash walked back to his chair to discuss their case with Jhalak. Few minutes later the darban said announced Judge's arrival. He was Justice Chand. KD, Adhira, Yash and Jhalak bowed to him while everyone else stood up. Once the judge settled everyone except Yash took their seats.

"your honor" Yash said "22 December ki raat 1 baje Ms Naina Singhania ka murder hua tha. Unhe ek goli gardan ke neech mari gayi thi aur wo goli Senior Inspector Rajat Malhotra ki service pistol se chali hai. Ballistic reports aap ki mez par rakhi hai" the judge nodded so Yash continued "your honor na keval Officer Malhotra ki gun se un par goli chali hai magar Officer Malhotra ke finger prints bhi unki gun par mile hai. Sir mein us shaks ko kadghare me bulane ki anumati chahuga jisne Ms Singhania ki laash sab se pehle dekhi"

"anumati hai" judge said as Jhalak took of her lawyer's coat and went to witness box. Since Adaalat doesn't shop the oath on the holy book, I'll skip it too

"toh Ms Shah, bataiye judge sahab ko ki aap raat 1 baje Ms Singhania ke farmhouse me kya karne gayi thi" asked Yash

"your honor" Jhalak said "Naina ne mujhe khud waha bulaya tha. Wo bohut khush thi aur keh rahi thi hum dono ek hi mandap me shadi kar payege"

"toh aap jab waha pohuchi toh aap ne kya dekha" asked Yash

"jab mein farmhouse pohuchi toh darwaza ander se bandh tha. Mere mangetar Mr Mehta mujhe drop karne aaye the aur unki madad se hum ne darwaza tora aur jab ander ghuse toh Naina ki laash zameen par padi thi" Jhalak explained "hum ne turant hi local inspector Dave ko phone kiya aur body T.P. Memorial Hospital pohuchayi"

"your witness Mr Pathak" said Yash taking a step back

"mujhe Ms Shah se koi sawal nahi karna your honor" KD got up bowed and sat back

"you may continue Mr Mehta" said the judge

"your honor ab mein kadghare me us farmhouses ki colony ke watchman ko bulane ki anumati chahuga"

"anumati hai" as the watchman was brought to the witness box

"toh Mr Banwari, un box me khade wyakti ko aap dekh rahe hai" asked Yash pointing at Rajat "kya aap ne unhe 22 December ki raat Ms Singhania ke farmhouse me jate dekha tha kya"

"haan wakil sahab. Ye janab raat bara baje aaye the aur Naina ji ke farmhouse me gaye the. Kuch dair unki baat bhi hui aur phir ye farmhouse ke bahr nikle. Baad me mujhe kuch aawaz aayi par mujhe laga Naina ji TV ka valume badha kar filam dekh rahi hai. Mujhe toh tab pata chala Naina ji ka khoon ho chuka hai jab wakil sahab aur wo mem sahab waha aaye"

"point to be noted your honor" KD got up "Mr Banwari ne kaha Officer Malhotra ja chuke the jab unhone goli chalne ki aawaz suni"

"Mr Pathak shayad aap ne thik se nahi suna" said Yash "Mr Banwari ne kaha ki Officer Malhotra farmhouse se bahr nikle. He didn't leave the colony of farmhouses or didn't see him leave, did he"

"toh Banwari ji" asked Mr Pathak "kya aap ne Officer Rajat ko farmhouse ki colony ke bahr jate nahi dekha"

"nahi wakil sahab" said Bawari "mein sirf unhe farmhouse ke bahr niklete dekha. Baad me mein apne round par chala gaya"

"that's what I'm talking about your honor" said Yash "ho sakta hai Officer Rajat apni bike me se apni gun lene gaye. Phir wo wapis farmhouse me dakhil hua aur Ms Singhania par goli chalayi"

"aisa bhi toh ho sakta hai ki Officer Rajat apni bike par baithe aur waha se chale gaye. Aur unke jane ke baad kisi aur ne Ms Singhania ka khoon kar diya" KD countered

"uska bhi hal hai mere pass" said Yash as Jhalak handed him something "sir ye CCTV camera ka still hai date aur time ke sath jisme officer Rajat waha se nikle. Aur ye hai wo still jisme mein aur Ms Shah dakhil hua" he handed it to the typewriter guy who handed it to the judge "jaisa aap dekh rahe hai your honor, humare aane aur officer Rajat ke nikalne me 3 minute ka antar hai. Aur ye" Jhalak handed him another picture "Ms Naina ke shav ki picture hai jo meine farmhouse me dakhil hote hi li thi" he handed it to the judge via typist, I won't mention it again "aap dekh sakte hai khoon ki matra jo aas pass faila hai. Forensics ki report ke mutabik itna khoon sirf tab hi fail sakta hai jab goli 3-4 minute ke samay me chalayi gayi ho"

"toh aap kehna kya chahte hai Mr Mehta" asked KD "ki hum ek theoretical evidence ke dum par ek honhar CID officer ka bhavishya andhkar ne dhakel de"

"Mr Pathak is right Mr Mehta" said the judge "ek theoretical evidence ke bal par hum kisi ko doshi karar nahi kar sakte"

"aur waise bhi Officer Malhotra Ms Singhania ko kyu marege" asked KD "wo dono toh bohut hi acche dost the"

"I'm glad you asked that Mr Pathak" Yash smiled sadistically "your honor, you see this is a complicated story. I would like to call Officer Vineet in the witness box"

"permission granted" as Vineet came in the witness box

"toh Officer Vineet, if I'm not wrong toh aap ne hi Officer Rajat ko kaha tha ki Ms Singhania se dosti badhaye"

"haan" Vineet admitted "meine hi Rajat ko kaha tha ki Naina se dosti badhaye"

"aur aisa karne ki wajah" asked Yash as Vineet sighed

"a-actually Rajat likes Purvi, a co-officer in CID" said Vineet "toh ye janne ke liye ki kya Purvi bhi Rajat ko pasand karti hai meine hi Rajat ko kaha ki Naina se dosti badha kar Purvi ko jealous kare. If she does feel jealous then she likes Rajat back too"

"so precisely you asked Officer Rajat to be in fake love with Ms Singhania as a part of your plan, right" as Vineet nodded "you see your honor, is natak ke chalte chalte Ms Singhania ko wakayi me Officer Rajat se pyaar ho gaya. Par Mr Rajat toh pyaar karte hai Officer Purvi se. Toh Officer Rajat ne Ms Singhania ko raaste se hata diya"

"Officer Rajat simply Ms Singhania ko sab sach bhi toh bata sakte the" asked KD

"that's right" said Yash "unhone pehle yahi kiya. But then Ms Singhania threatened him she'll tell Officer Purvi all about his plan. Both of them were well aware that Officer Purvi is too choosy when it comes to love life. So to prevent his whole plan from failing he simply killed Ms Singhania"

"nahi nahi mujhe samajh nahi aaya Mr Mehta" said KD "matlab ye ek love triangle ka chakkar hai jisme A kills B so that he can be with C"

"precisely" Yash said

"that is ridiculous" said KD "that isn't a reason to kill"

"Officer Rajat is trying to hit on Officer Purvi for like a whole year now" said Yash "obviously no one can tolerate their goodie work being spoiled in a single night"

"hum sirf is bunyad par kisi ko doshi nahi thera sakte" said the judge "do you have a strong proof, eye witness suppose"

"no your honor" Yash bowed

"I see" said the judge writing something down "ye Adaalat prosecution aur defense ko do din deti hai apna case solve karne ke liye aur CID ko huqm deti hai ki is case ki tehkiqat jari rakhe"

"your honor" Yash said "sorry to intrude but I would like if CID isn't involved in this case"

"ye aap kya keh rahe hai bhai" Purvi said "CID ko is case se kyu hataya jaye"

"order order silence in the court" said judge

"waise baat toh sahi hai Mr Mehta, CID ko is case se kyu hataya jaye" asked KD

"zahir si baat hai Mr Pathak" said Yash "Officer Rajat khud ek CID officer. Toh pakka hai unke kuch juniors aur colleagues unhe chahte bhi hoge. So won't they try to hide or destroy some evidences which could be against Officer Rajat"

"Mr Mehta, CID bohut hi elite aur zimmedar crime fighting force" KD reminded "un par is tarah ka lanchan lagana galat hoga"

"Mr Pathak aisa pehle bhi ho chuka hai" Yash informed "your honor ek baar officer Daya par khoon ka aarop laga tha. Tab officer Abhijeet ne gun gayab kar dali thi. Aur toh aur mahan ACP Pradyuman ne isme officer Abhijeet ka sath diya tha. Aap chahe toh ye baat prove karne ke liye hum DCP Chitrole ka statement bhi le sakte hai. Agar tab aisa ho sakta toh ab kyu nahi"

"Mr Yash has a point" said the judge "toh ye adaalat CID ko is case se hatati hai aur Jogeshwari police station ko ye case handle karne ka aadesh deti hai. Sath hi sath officer Rajat ko Jogeshwari ke Police Station ke lockup me deport karna ka order bhi deti hai. The court is adjourned for the day" as Yash, KD, Adhira and Jhalak bowed the judge while other got up and left. Purvi came and slapped Yash as Jhalak, Vineet, Pankaj and Nikhil gasped. Adhira and KD decided this isn't their place to talk and left.

"bhai ye aap kya kar rahe ho" Purvi yelled "CID ko case se hatane ka matlab kya hai"

"mujhe tum par ya Pradyuman par ab bilkul bhi bharosa nahi hai" Yash said angrily "Rajat khooni hai aur agli hearing me mein ye sabit bhi kar duga"

"I hate you bhai" Purvi screamed with tears in her eyes and left followed by other CID officers

"aap thik toh hai" asked Jhalak placing a hand on his shoulder

"haan mein thik hoon" Yash sighed "let's head back to the office"

"okay sir"

 ** _Mehta Residence_**

Purvi had cried her heart out after returning from the court. She didn't want to see Rajat being deported into a lockup. But she was relieved that there had been nothing between Rajat and and Naina. Sniffling, Purvi got up and got into kitchen and started cooking something.

 ** _Dave's Police Station_**

Purvi came into Dave's Police Station and saw Rajat talking with some constable.

"are Purvi tum yaha kya kar rahi ho" asked Dave confused

"mujhe janna hai ki Rajat ka case kaha tak aage badha hai" Purvi asked

"I'm sorry Purvi magar court se saaf order hai ki hum CID ko is case ke bare me kuch bata nahi sakte hai" said Dave

"but I just came as a friend of Rajat" said Purvi

"sorry but we can't leak any information Purvi" as Purvi sighed

"aacha kum se kum mein Rajat ko ghar ka bana khana toh de hi sakti hoon na" asked Purvi

"yeah yeah sure" said Dave "Shinde, lockup khol re"

"sir" as Purvi got into the lockup and opened the tiffin

"are Purvi tum yaha kya kar rahi ho" asked Rajat surprised

"mein tumhare liye ghar ka bana khana layi hoon" said Purvi

"yaar tumhara bhai bada ajeeb hai" Rajat chuckled "ek toh mujhe saza dilwana chahta hai aur upar se mere liye khana bhi bhejta hai"

"ye khana unhone nahi meine banaya hai" Purvi informed as Rajat looked surprised

"I thought tumhare ghar me Yash sir khana banate hai" asked Rajat

"I can also cook Rajat" said Purvi pouting

"I'm sorry" Rajat laughed "lav yaar, Dave ke yaha ka khana bohut bakwas hai"

"ye lockup hai. Five star hotel nahi" Dave said as Purvi rolled her eyes

"shut up Dave" Purvi said as she served Rajat food "waise ye adaalat me kya tha? Tum aur Vineet aise wahiyad plans banate ho"

"oh come on Purvi" said Rajat "admit it, you're jealous"

"tch... okay okay I was jealous but you made me fall for you" said Purvi as Rajat blushed

"dekho lockup me kuch ulta seedha mat karna" Dave pleaded "Yash mujhe zinda nahi chorega"

"Dave just shut up" Purvi snapped as Dave sealed his lips "aur Rajat, tum chinta bilkul mat karo. KD ne Adhira ko crime scene par bheja hai. Kuch na kuch toh pata chal hi jayega"

"Purvi ab tum mere sath ho" Rajat held Purvi's hand "doesn't matter who the prosecutors is, Yash or god. I'll survive this and promise you I'll always be with you... b-because"

"because" asked Purvi tapping her foot impatiently

"because" Dave asked excited. Only I'm the one who ever mentioned him in a story.

"b-because I love you" Rajat said as Purvi gave him a quick peck on cheeks

"I love you too" said Purvi "philhal itne me khush raho. Ye Dave ka lockup hai. Ek baar mere lockup me aa jav. KD toh kya, Yamraj bhi tumhara case defend nahi kar payega" as both smiled

 **Yash: and cut. I loved the courtroom scene. But don't worry guys. In the next two chapters Rajat's innocence will be proved. So till then stay tuned and please review.**

 **Officer Yash, signing off.**


	21. Adaalat 2 Episode 28

**_Chapter 21_**

 ** _Adaalat 2 Episode 28_**

 **The next hearing, Courtroom**

"order order silence in the court" said the judge beating up the gravel "kya prosecution aur defense ko behtr saboot mile"

"yes your honor" KD said "mein apni assistant Adhira ko kadghare me bulane ki anumati chahuga"

"anumati hai" said the judge as Adhira took off her coat and walked to the witness book

"toh Ms Adhira, your honor ko bataiye jab Ms Naina ke farmhouse ka muaina kar rahi thi toh aap ko kya mila"

"your honor, Ms Naina ke farmhouse ke backyard me, ghar ki pichli khidki ke pass hume kuch foot prints mile hai. Aur..."

"I object your honor" said Yash getting up his seat "kya guarantee hai ki Ms Adhira ne wo foot prints khud hi plant na kiye ho"

"are aap kaisi baccho jaisi baat kar rahe ho Mr Mehta" said KD "of course Ms Adhira kisi constable ke sath waha gayi thi aur us constable ki NOC aap ke table par rakhi hai"

"objection overruled" the judge again beat the gravel

"meri maano toh Jaiswal sahab se tora durr rahiye" KD whispered to Yash as he snorted and sat back "please continue Ms Adhira"

"jaisa mein keh rahi thi, wo footprints kisi boot ka, 8 number size ka" Adhira said

"sir ye us boot ka carcass hai" KD showed a white block of cement in which a shoe print was "aur your honor, Ms Naina, Singhania Group of Companies ki waris thi. So naturally she might have some foes. With due respect your honor, I would like to call Mr Sujit Rana in the witness box"

"permission granted" as Mr Rana came into the witness box

"toh Mr Rana, aap Rana industries ke malick hai" asked KD as Rana nodded "Singhania Group of Companies ko shayad aap kharid na chahte the"

"yes your honor" Mr Rana agreed "meri company Mumbai mein bhi kuch ventures karna chahti hai and Singhania's are one the most popular companies of Maharashtra. Toh agar hum Singhania's ko overtake kar le then we'll be able to start our business from a certain benchmark"

"Singhania's ke sath partnership bhi toh ki ja sakti hai" asked KD

"of course but Mr Singhania ki kuch business policies aur ethics mere palle ke bahar hai. So partnership isn't a option"

"your honor, ye business weekly ka article bada interesting hai" said KD as Adhira handed him a magazine which went to the judge "is article ke anusar Mr Singhania retirement plan kar rahe hai. Obviously agar Mr Singhania retire ho rahe hai toh Ms Singhania power me aayegi. Aur agar Ms Singhania hogi hi nahi toh power me kaise aayegi"

"toh aap kehna chahte hai ki meine Naina ko mara hai" asked Mr Rana

"are meine toh abhi kuch kaha bhi nahi hai" said KD

"Mr Pathak" Yash got up "ye aap ki purani strategy hai. Khoon ka aarop kisi aur par mal do aur apne client ko bacha lo. Aur chalo agar ek baar maan bhi liya Mr Rana ne Ms Naina ko marwaya hai toh unke pass Officer Rajat ki service pistol kaha se aayi. Unhe kaise pata chala Ms Naina Officer Rajat se pyaar karti hai aur is ka fiada utha kar apne paap Officer Rajat par mal diye"

"Mr Mehta does have a point Mr Pathak" said the judge "inke pass motive jarrur hai magar murder weapon se durr durr tak inka wasta nahi hai"

"aap baith sakte hai Mr Rana" said Yash as Rana left "ab aap kis par khoon ka ilzam lagana chahoge"

"your honor, I would like to call Mr Christopher in the witness box"

"permission granted"

"toh Christopher ji, aap Naina ke boyfriend the jab wo Ms Purvi ki birthday party me gayi thi" asked KD

"yes your honor"

"toh Naina ji toh Officer Rajat se pyaar karti thi, baat shadi tak ja rahi thi. Toh aap ke sath toh break up kiya hi hoga"

"aacha mein samajh gaya" said Yash "ab aap kahege bad breakup ki wajah se Mr Christopher ne Ms Naina ko mar dala aur ilzam Officer Rajat par laga diya taki ek teer se do nishane laga sake, am I right or am I right"

"you're right on both accounts" KD said "kyu Christopher ji"

"not at all your honor" said Christopher "sir jis raat Naina ka khoon hua tab mein J bar me tha, break up ka ghum mita raha tha. Aap chahe toh bartender se puch sakte hai. Mein do baje tak usse hi baat kar raha tha"

"wo toh Inspector Dave cross check karege hi" said Yash "aap ko aur koi quatil lana hai Mr Pathak"

"nahi. Aap ja sakte hai Mr Christopher" as Christopher left

"your honor, Mr Pathak sirf andhere me teer mar rahe hai" Yash said "toh ye baat toh saaf hai khoon toh hua hai. Matlab kisi na kisi ne goli bhi chalayi hogi. Ab Mr Rana ke pass toh Officer Rajat ki gun ka access nahi hai. Mr Christopher toh bar me tun pade the toh ab kisne khoon kiya? Meine?"

"ye toh bohut aachi baat hai ki aap ne apna gunah accept kar liya" said KD "sir faisla suna dijiye"

"Mr Pathak it's called sarcasm" said Yash

"toh kya aap ke pass koi thos saboot nahi hai ki Officer Rajat ne hi khoon kiya hai" asked the judge

"of course I've your honor" said Yash "I would like to call Mr Singhania in the witness box"

"permission granted"

"Mr Singhania, aap bohut bade aadmi hai, toh aap ke bohut sare dushman bhi hoge"

"yes of course"

"toh aap apni beti ki security kisi watchman par toh chorege nahi" asked Yash

"aap ne sahi kaha" said Mr Singhania "mein Naina ko ek camera wala locket gift kiya tha. Naina wo locket kabhi nahi utarti. Hopefully jis ne bhi Naina ka khoon kiya wo locket ki footage me aa gaya hoga"

"par crime scene se toh koi locket baramat nahi hua" said KD

"hua hai Mr Pathak" said Yash "your honor wo locket damaged tha jab officer Dave ne use baramat kiya. Is samay Cyber Cop Ritu us locket se footage retrieve karne ki koshish kar rahi hai"

"okay" said KD "toh mujhe iske bare me kuch bataya nahi gaya. Chaliye thik hai toh wo footage kab tak mil jayegi"

"that depends on cyber cop Ritu" said Yash "that's all your honor"

"ye adaalat cyber cop Ritu ko jald se jald footage retrieve karne ka order deti hai aur phir inspector Dave personally wo footage Cyber Cop Ritu se hasil kare" said the judge

"your honor is samay officer Rajat ke khilaf koi primary evidence bilkul nahi hai ki unhone hi ye khoon kiya hai" KD said "he's still the prime suspect. It would be an insult to an honorable officer's dignity to be held up in police lockup. Mein chahuga aap officer Rajat ko bail grant kare"

"any objections Mr Mehta" asked the judge seeing Yash not say anything

"no your honor" said Yash

"ye adaalat officer Rajat ko bail grant karti hai. Par inka duty join karna ya suspended rehna DCP Chitrole par nirbhar karta hai"

"ho gaya beda garg" Rajat muttered

"the court is adjourned for the day" as everyone started to leave

"Rajat" Purvi quickly hugged him much to Yash's dismay "I'm so glad you're out"

"thanks Purvi, for keeping faith in me" Rajat smiled as Yash grit his teeth

"sir don't worry" Jhalak said "sab plan ke hisab se hi ho raha hai"

"right" said Yash "Dave, I think raat tak footage ready ho jayegi. Turant chale jana" he said loud enough that everyone remaining could hear him

"okay"

 ** _Cyber Crime Branch Office_**

"are you sure wo aayega" asked Dave to Yash sitting besides him in his jeep

"dana dala hai. Chubne pakka aayega" said Yash as he checked the time "Jhalak ko aane me itna time kyu lag raha hai"

"tum fikr mat karo" Dave assured "mere constables bhes badal ke ass pass khade hai. Use kuch nahi hoga"

"hope so" Yash muttered and looked ahead "are Dave Jhalak aa rahi hai"

"sirf Jhalak nahi" said Dave pulling out his gun "wo dekho aa gaya bakra" Yash snapped his head to see a hooded figure walking towards Jhalak with a gun in his hand

"JHALAK" Yash yelled as he and Dave ran to her. All the others constables pulled their guns and aimed at the hooded figure. Jhalak also turned to the hooded figure pointing her own gun at him but the figure shot at her nonetheless. Yash jumped on Jhalak just in time as the bullet narrowly missed it's target and both rolled over.

Since all the constables were on one side, the figure threw his gun at them. Trying to evade the projectile the constables scattered and Yash ran after the figure, Dave following closely behind and the constables securing Jhalak. Yash tried to kick him but he jumped on a motorcycle and was about to run away when Yash got hold of his neck. A brief struggle ensued before the figure kicked Yash and he fell down. The figure sped down the road and Dave fired at him to no avail.

"Yash tum thik toh ho" asked Dave helping Yash up

"haan Dave" Yash said rubbing his chest "saale ne jor dar laat mari"

"saale nahi jija ne" said Dave as Yash looked baffled "Rajat ki motorcycle thi wo"

"I knew it" Yash said "ye dekh" he opened his palm to show a locket with 'R' pendent along with a torn piece of skin as Dave took him

"mein abhi use arrest kar aata hoon" said Dave "tum jav aur Jhalak se ilaj karav"

"get lost Dave"

 ** _The next day, Court Hearing_**

"Inspector Dave" the judge said "Officer Rajat ko aap ne wapis kyu arrest kiya hai"

"your honor hum ne is baar Officer Rajat ko Ms Jhalak Shah ke attempted murder ke liye arrest kiya hai" Dave informed

"par mein Jhalak par koi humla nahi kiya" Rajat pleaded

"aap chup rahiye officer Rajat" Yash growled "humare pass aap ke khilaf is baar pakke saboot hai"

"kyu kya baat hai Mr Yash" asked KD "footage me officer Rajat ko khoon karte dekha"

"your honor, asal mein koi footage thi hi nahi" said Yash as everyone in the Court started muttering and whispering

"order order silence in the court" the judge beat the gravel "kya matlab koi footage thi hi nahi Mr Mehta"

"your honor ye mera ek plan tha" said Yash "meine khooni ke liye nakli footage ka chara dala aur officer Rajat machli ki tarah mere jaal me phase chale aaye"

"kaisa chara" asked KD

"you see Mr Pathak, meine kal Mr Singhania se jooth bulwaya ki ek footage cyber crime branch retrieve kar rahi hai aur officer Rajat ki bail par bhi koi objection nahi uthaya. Kal raat meine apni assistant Ms Shah ko Cyber Crime Branch ke head office mein bheja. Aur Mr Rajat waha chale aaye, Ms Shah par goli bhi chalayi aur toh aur constables par ye gun bhi pheki" Yash showed a pistol in the evidence bag "mein aur inspector Dave uske peeche bhi bhaage aur thori cheena japti bhi hui par wo hath se nikal gaya"

"kya guarantee hai ki wo shaks officer Rajat hi the" asked KD "wo toh koi bhi ho sakta hai"

"ye dekhiye Mr Pathak" Yash showed a locket in the evidence bag "ye locket officer Rajat ka hai. Aur ye prove karne ke liye Ms Purvi ki birthday party ke photos hai jisme officer Rajat ne ye locket pehn rakha hai"

"mera ye locket toh kho gaya tha" Rajat said "I was sure meine ise ghar par hi misplace kar diya hai"

"of course Officer Rajat" Yash laughed "aur DCP Chitrole CID ke sab se sweetest character hai" as everyone shuddered at the very thought

"aur toh aur jis bike par hooded figure palayan kiye wo officer Rajat ki hi thi" said Dave

"sath hi sath" Yash walked to Rajat and pulled his collar down to reveal a slight bruise "meine humare unknown attacker ko ek farewell gift diya tha. That's right your honor meine attacker ko gardan par thik yahi par kharocha tha" as everyone started to murmur

"order order silence in the court" the judge ordered

"I don't know" said Rajat "sir hum kal court ke baad mile hi nahi. Mujhe yaha par nakhun Purvi ne mara tha" as Yash's eyebrows started twitching in anger and Purvi blushed a bright shade of pink at the benches

"haha" KD laughed nervously learning the meaning of the previous statement "aap Ms Shah ko case kyu nahi ladne dete Mr Mehta. I think you could use some rest" he led Yash to his chair where he sat with a thud

"I'm sorry about that" Jhalak cleared her throat and got up "toh Mr Mehta ye keh rahe the ki bada hi kamal ka sanjog hai nai, Officer Rajat ko officer Purvi ne wahi kharocha hai jaha Mr Mehta ne unknown attacker ko mara tha, kyu Officer Rajat"

"but mein sach keh raha hoon" said Rajat "I don't know how did that guy get my bike or locket"

"haan bike aur locket toh chori bhi ho sakti hai na" asked Jhalak "you honor" she picked up the gun in evidence bag "ye wahi gun hai jisse muj par humla hua tha. You see your honor, ACP Pradyuman ne apne har officer ko do guns di hai. Ek service pistol aur ek emergency ke liye ghar par rakhi jane wali gun. Your honor ye officer Rajat ki emergency pistol hai. Ab sirf officer Rajat hi apni emergency pistol ka pata jante hoge right"

"aisa bhi toh ho sakta hai khooni officer Rajat ka koi kareebe ho" asked KD "jise pata ho officer Rajat apna locket, bike keys aur pistol rakhte hai"

"so you say Mr Pathak that officer Purvi tried to kill me" asked Jhalak "because Rajat's mother died a long time back. His father had died some years back and his uncle was out of station when Ms Naina was murdered"

"but aap ne us attacker ka chehra dekha kya"

"magar"

"nahi chehra dekha kya" asked KD "how can you be so sure it was officer Rajat"

"uska bhi hal hai" said Yash getting up, recovering from his shock "Ms Shah you can have your seat"

"OK sir" Jhalak sat in her seat

"jab meine humare unknown attacker ko kharocha tha tab mere hath mein uski khal aa gayi thi" Yash informed "Forensic lab se Dr Tarika aati hi hogi" ( **A/n: Salunkhe's Forensic Lab is a sole enterprise. It isn't associated with CID completely** )

"your honor" the court attendant entered "forensic lab se Dr Tarika aayi hai. Shall I send her inside?"

"yes please" said the judge as Tarika entered

"your honor" Tarika bowed

"please step into the witness box" said Yash as Tarika took the oath "toh Dr Tarika, Dave ne aap ko jo khal bheji thi uska DNA kiske sath match hua hai"

"well" Tarika sighed "khal ka DNA officer Rajat ke DNA se match ho raha hai" as everyone gasped and started to talk among themselves

"order order silence in the court" the judge beat the gravel

"your honor it's clear" said Yash "officer Rajat ne hi kal Cyber Crime Branch office ke bahr Ms Shah par humla kiya jo mere plan ke mutabik Cyber Cop Ritu se nakli footage lene gayi thi. Wo nakli footage jisme supposedly khooni ki shakal dikh rahi thi. Jise officer Rajat tabha karne ki koshish kar rahe the. It's now crystal clear that officer Rajat is a cold blooded murder and not only did he murder Naina Singhanai but also tried to fool the court and attempted to murder my assistant Ms Shah"

"nahi your honor meine aisa kuch nahi kiya hai" Rajat begged "mein puri raat Purvi ke sath tha"

"your honor ye aadmi ek CID officer kehlane ke layak hi nahi" said Yash "meri court se namr vinanti hai ki is aadmi ko phasi ki saza di jaye... to-be hanged till death" he then looked at Mr Pathak with a snide smirk "with that, the prosecution rests your honor"

"Mr Pathak, do you have any cross examination to do" asked the judge

"no your honor" Mr Pathak looked at the clock and smiled when it hit 5 and the bell rang

"damn it" Yash cursed "stupid wall clocks"

"ye adaalat kal subhe apna faisla sunaegi" the judge hit the gravel "the court is adjourned for the day" as the four lawyers bowed to him and others got up

"oh Mr Pathak" Yash said in a fake caring voice "lagta hai aap ye case har jayege"

"abhi bhi mere pass pure 18 ghante hai Mr Mehta" said KD "ho sakta hai in 18 ghanto me mujhe koi saboot mil jaye"

"Mr Pathak ye meri fanfiction hai, aap ka show nahi ki 18 ghanto me chamatkar ho jaye. Then too, try you best. Kyu ki kal se Maya Phadnis, I.M. Jaiswal, Meghraj Rane aur Anjali Puri jo mere chele banne wale hai. Meine ajay Mr KD Pathak ko jo haraya hai" Yash left laughing manically

"bachpana Jaiswal sahab se bhi battar hai" KD shook his head

"wow sir" Jhalak squealed hugging Yash "we finally beat the Great KD Pathak"

"yeah" Yash smiled and hugged her back "par pata nahi mujhe khushi nahi ho rahi"

"kyu ki Yash" Tarika came to them "is khushi me Purvi tumhare sath nahi hai" she pointed at Purvi who was crying on Rajat's shoulder as Dave took him away "yaad hai Yash tum ne mujhe ek baar kaha tha tum high profile fees is liye lete ho kyu ki tumhe Purvi ki har demand puri karni hai kyu ki bachpan me Purvi ke pass ek hi gudiya thi. Tum Purvi ki khushi ke liye hi toh ye sab kamate ho" Yash just snorted in reply "aur her jeet me Purvi tumhare sath hoti thi Yash. Bhale hi ye case tum jeet gaye ho Yash, magar Purvi apna pyaar har gayi hai" as she left to console Purvi

"hump bhashan jaad gayi" Yash took his stuff and left

"are sir mere liye rukiye" Jhalak ran after him.

"Rajat please mat jav" Purvi begged holding his hand firmly

"lagta hai hum dono ka sath yahi tak tha" Rajat said with tears in his eyes "agar agla jamn hota hai toh zarrur milege"

"nahi Rajat kuch nahi hoga tumhe" said Purvi

"Rajat ab chalo" Dave pulled Rajat

"nahi Rajat" as their hands broke and Rajat was dragged into the police van "RAJAT" as someone placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Tarika there "Tarika" she quickly hugged her best friend "is liye mujhe pyaar nahi karna tha. Mein jab bhi pyaar karti hoon mera kareebe durr ho jata hai"

"Purvi Rajat ko kuch nahi hoga" Tarika assured stroking her hair comfortingly "abhi bhi 18 ghante baki hai decision aane ke. You can still try to find some game changing evidence"

"you're right Tarika" said Purvi wiping off her tears "mein abhi bhi Adhira ke sath kuch saboot dundh sakti hoon"

"that's the spirit Purvi" Tarika smiled

 **Yash: and cut. God that prosecution rests line was my favorite. Yeah I know a cruel ending but do you seriously think I can actually win against Mr Pathak. Aisa paap hum se na ho pavega.**

 **Just out of curiosity, if you were a character in this story would you believe Rajat actually committed a murder? Well do answer. So how will Purvi find that game changing evidence? How will Yash counter the said evidence? Will Rajat be given a clean chit or will he be hanged till death? To know stay tuned and please review.**

 **Officer Yash signing off.**


	22. The Case is Closed

**_Chapter 22_**

 ** _The Case is Closed_**

 **Few minutes later, KD's Office**

Purvi, Mrs Billimoriya, Adhira and KD were studying the case right from the start.

"Purvi" Adhira called "are you sure Rajat ne murder nahi kiya hai? I mean just look at every evidence"

"evidences plant bhi toh kiya ja sakte hai" Purvi said "Rajat ne meri kasam khayi hai ki usne Naina ko nahi mara. Rajat meri joothi kasam kabhi nahi khayega"

"Purvi but check these things" said Mrs Billimoriya showing the forensics report of the skin Yash got "DNA Rajat ke sath match kar raha hai. Matlab Rajat ne hi Jhalak par humla kiya tha"

"Rajat Jhalak par humla kyu karega" Purvi asked

"Kya Rajat ka koi bhai wagaira hai kya" asked KD

"not anyone that I know of" said Purvi "kyu"

"ho sakta hai Rajat ka koi bhola bichda bhai... ya najayaz bhai you know" said KD "that's the only way DNA reports would match"

"ye toh uske uncle se puchna hoga" said Purvi

"so what are you two waiting for" asked Mrs Billimoriya "jav aur baat kar aav"

"right"

 ** _Malhotra House_**

"aav beta" said Rajat's uncle "kya baat hai"

"uncle hume puchna tha kya Rajat ka koi bhai hai" asked Purvi

"tumhe kyu janna hai agar Rajat ka koi bhai hai ya nahi" asked Mr Malhotra

"Sir DNA reports sirf tab match ho sakti hai jab ya toh shaks khud ho ya fir shaks ka koi rishtedar" Adhira informed

"badi ajeeb baat hai" said Mr Malhotra "mera matlab tumhara bhai mere bhatije ko phasi lagbhag chadha chuka hai aur tum use bachane ki koshish kar rahi ho"

"is case me mera aur bhai ka nazariya alag hai" said Purvi "please aap bataiye agar Rajat ka koi bhai ho toh"

"nahi. Mera toh koi baccha nahi hai aur Rajat ka bhi koi bhai behen nahi hai" Mr Malhotra said

"I see" Adhira said "waise Rajat ke papa koi extra marital affair toh nahi tha na"

"ye kya batameezi hai" Mr Malhotra got up "ek toh tumhare bhai ne mere bhatije ko phasi par chadha hi diya hai aur tum dono yaha mere bhaiya par kichad uchal rahi ho"

"I'm sorry humara wo matlab nahi tha" Adhira apologized "hum sirf ye keh rahe hai ki agar Rajat us raat Purvi ke sath tha toh Jhalak par humla uske kisi blood relative ne hi kiya hoga since the DNA matched"

"koi baat nahi" Mr Malhotra sighed "aap log please jaiye"

"aacha thik hai" as Purvi and Adhira left

"Adhira socho" said Purvi "agar Rajat ka koi blood relative nahi hai aur DNA match ho raha hai iska matlab-"

 **BANG**

A gun shot was heard as Purvi fell down blood spilling from her back.

"OH MY GOD PURVI" Adhira yelled as she checked if Purvi was alive. She sighed in relief when she realized Purvi is just unconscious

"are kya hua" Mr Malhotra came out running "are baap re. Mein abhi ambulance ko bulata hoon"

"zarrurat nahi hai" said Adhira "meine already ambulance ko speed dial kar diya hai. GPS se wo log yaha aate hi hoge"

 ** _At the Hospital_**

"PURVI" Yash barged into the hospital with Jhalak behind "Officer Purvi Mehta kaha hai" Yash demanded off the poor receptionist

"w-wo aage se left wala kamra" said the receptionist as Yash and Jhalak went to the said room. There they saw Adhira, KD and Mr Malhotra there

"Purvi tum thik toh ho" asked Yash kneeling besides Purvi's bed catching her hand "kya hua Purvi" but Purvi freed her hand and looked away

"Adhira mujhe aaram karna hai" Purvi said shutting her eyes

"okay" Adhira said sweat dropping

"Purvi meri baat toh suno" Yash begged

"Adhira Mr Mehta ko keh do mujhe koi baat nahi sunni"

"Yash Purvi keh rahi hai-"

"I heard it" Yash snapped "Purvi mein tumhara bhai hoon"

"Adhira agar mere bhai hote na toh meri khushi me khush hote. Mere dukh par jashan nahi banate"

"Yash Purvi's saying-"

"I can hear it Adhira" Yash growled

"Purvi tum bhi janti ho sir apni jagah sahi hai" said Jhalak "tum sir se aise baat nahi kar sakti"

"Adhira tell Mr and to-be soon Mrs Mehta to leave" said Purvi "I want to rest"

"magar Purvi" Yash pleaded but KD put a hand on her shoulder

"Yash Purvi ab bacchi nahi rahi" KD reminded "abhi ke liye tum se ruthi hai thodi dair baad maan jayegi. Give her her own space" as Yash sighed and got up

"please meri behen ko salamat rakhna" Yash pleaded "keeping our adaalat enmity aside"

"don't worry Yash" KD assured "payment toh mujhe Purvi se hi leni hai na" as Yash nodded and spotted Mr Malhotra. He motioned Mr Malhotra to follow him out as he, Mr Malhotra and Jhalak walked out

"aap thode jaane pehchane lagta hai" asked Yash

"wo mein Rajat ka chacha hoon" Mr Malhotra said "aur aap prosecutor Mehta hai na"

"haan" said Yash "I suppose aap meri behen ko hospital le aaye" he forwarded his hand "I owe you one"

"aap ab toh mere bhatije ko bacha nahi payege" he shook Yash's hand "never mind"

 **Yash's Office**

Yash was sitting ideally at his desk, staring intently at his hand he shook with Mr Malhotra while Jhalak completed the paper work.

"ah finally" Jhalak stretched her arms "Yash sara kaam ho chuka hai... aap apne hath ko kab se kyu ghure ja rahe ho"

"aaj tak kya kabhi Purvi ka judgement wrong hua hai" asked Yash

"hmm... I guess we can say that in Kabeer's case" Jhalak said thoughtfully

"Kabeer was a bastard" Yash said nonchalantly "kya tumhe lagta hai mein galat hoon"

"I can't say Yash" Jhalak admitted "you're a nice guy and all but I don't know how to say it for this case"

"just say it" Yash sighed "I know you won't drive me wrong"

"listen Yash, aap ke liye Purvi sab kuch hai" Jhalak reminded "aur aap uski khushi ke liye ye pura case bhi palat sakte ho agar aap chaho toh. But let me tell you how a girl's perspective is: her first idol, role model is her father. Purvi ne kabhi apne papa ko nahi dekha hai. Toh uske liye uske papa, Maa, bhai, behen sab aap hi ho. Phir uski zindagi me ek hero aata hai. That certain someone she not only idolizes but can... you know... has a certain connection with... like the connection between us two"

"so you mean to say her love" asked Yash

"yes Yash. Purvi does love Rajat. Purvi isn't a child and Rajat isn't a toy that she'll choose a wrong toy for birthday present" Jhalak explained "Purvi is wise enough to make her own choice and that would be right. Shayad aap ke liye Rajat galat ho but Purvi's heart knows who's right and who's not"

"toh mein galat hoon"

"I said who's not" Jhalak reminded "aur aap ko Rajat se problem inti hi hai na ki wo Purvi ko aap se durr kar le jayega. So that's what I'm doing. Just remember how many times have we ditched Purvi to have some alone time. Toh kya aap bhi mujhe bhi phasi chadhana chahoge"

"the cases are different Jhalak" said Yash

"no they're not" Jhalak insisted "sirf ek baar ye case ko ye soch kar study kijiye ki aaropi Purvi ka lover nahi ek aam CID officer hai. See by the eyes of justice"

"I don't fight for justice. I do for money" Yash reminded

"wo paiso ka aap karte kya ho" asked Jhalak "apne Anathashram me daan karte ho and most of it you spend after Purvi. For her happiness. Now just think of it as just an ordinary case"

"you know mujhe sirf ek driving opinion chahiye tha" Yash got up

"kya hua" Jhalak too got up

"let's go on a drive Jhalak"

 ** _Court Hearing_**

As soon as the judge settled in his seat he declared.

"sare sabooto aur gawaho ko madde-"

"I'm sorry to intrude your honor" KD got up "par mujhe kuch important saboot mile ho jo is case me pehle laye nahi gaye the"

"magar Mr Pathak kal hi tay ho gaya tha ki aaj final verdict declare hoga" the judge reminded

"I know your honor but shayad ye saboot Officer Rajat ki begunahi sabit kar de". KD pleaded

"Mr Mehta, do you have any objection" asked the judge

"it might be worth listening your honor" said Yash getting up "harz hi kya hai" in the benches Purvi looked like as if Yash had grown another head

"if prosecution doesn't have any objections then may the proceedings begin"

"your honor as you know Ms Singhania ka murder Officer Rajat ki service pistol se hua hai. Par Officer Rajat ne isse bhi zyada high profile cases solve kiye hai. Do you actually believe ki ek CID officer murder apni hi gun se karega. Aur agar Officer Rajat ko Ms Shah par humla karwana hi hota toh wo khud hi thori karte. Wo kisi supari killer ko kehte ya kisi criminal ko churwa kar ye kaam karwate. Ye sare saboot jo hai wo badi hi chalaki se plant kiye gaye the taki officer Rajat hi Ms Naina ke khoon ke quatil lage"

"Mr Pathak aap ke pass aisa koi saboot hai jo ye prove kar sake ki ye sare saboot mile nahi plant kiye gaye hai" asked the judge seeing Yash not object "I agree officer Rajat itne nadaan nahi hoge ki apni hi service pistol se murder kare but is there any proof to prove his innocence"

"yes your honor" said KD "with your permission I would like to call officer Rajat's uncle, Mr Malhotra in the witness box"

"permission granted" as Mr Malhotra was now in the witness box

"toh Mr Malhotra" KD said "aap ki khud ki toh koi santan nahi hai"

"ji sahi kaha aap ne"

"aur officer Rajat ka bhi koi bhai behen nahi hai"

"ji haan"

"aur na hi aap ka aur na hi officer Rajat ke swarg wali pita ka koi affair tha"

"ye aap kya batameezi kar rahe ho" asked Mr Malhotra angrily

"dekhiye mein toh sirf tehkikat kar raha hoon" said KD "mein iska matlab na samajhu"

"yes of course"

"toh your honor na hi Officer Rajat ka koi bhai behen hai, sagga, cousin ya najayaz. Aur toh aur unke pita ka bhi dehant ho chuka ha" KD said "aur officer Purvi ke mutabik Ms Jhalak par jab humla hua tab officer Rajat toh unke sath the. Aur DNA reports ka aisa hai ki agar koi blood relative ka test kiya jaye toh same aa sakta hai. Toh agar Officer Rajat ne Ms Jhalak par humla nahi kiya hai toh kisne kiya jo officer Rajat ka blood relative hai"

"aap kehna kya chahte hai Mr Pathak" asked Mr Malhotra insecure

"are wo sab choriye" said KD "waha dekhiye" he pointed at Purvi "unhe toh aap jante hi hoge. Wo officer Purvi hai. Aap ke ghar ke bahr kal unhe goli lagi thi, yaad hai"

"j-ji"

"aur unhe goli toh is case ke tehet hi lagi thi. But the strange thing is officer Rajat toh us samay Dave ke Police Station me bandh the. Toh phir officer Purvi par goli chalayi kisne"

"a-aap saaf saaf kahiye aap kehna... kya chahte ho" asked Mr Malhotra

"mein toh bas yahi kehna chahta hoon ki" as KD suddenly grabbed his collar and pulled it down to reveal a scratch mark "ye nishaan aap ko kaise laga"

"w-wo mein... mein"

"bathroom me gir gaye" asked KD "agar aisa hai toh bathroom me girne se mujhe aisa nishaan kabhi nahi aaya"

"wo mujhe ye nishaan wo"

"aap ko ye nishaan Mr Mehta ke sath hui japat ke waqt laga hai" KD declared as everyone started to murmur

"order order silence in the court" the judge beat the gravel "aap kehna kya chahte hai Mr Pathak"

"your honor asal me jinke sath Mr Mehta ki mudbhed hui thi wo officer Rajat nahi balki Mr Malhotra the. Jo officer Rajat ki gairmojudgi ka faida utha kar unki emergency pistol aur bike le kar chale gaye. DNA toh match hona hi tha kyu ki Rajat toh inke sagge bhai ka beta hai. Toh is tarah sare saboot badi chalaki se inhone officer Rajat ke khilaf plant kiye" KD explained

"but Mr Pathak, agar sare saboot Mr Malhotra ne plant kiye hai toh Ms Naina ka khoon kisne kiya" asked the judge

"inhone hi Ms Naina ka khoon kiya hai" KD informed

"what nonsense" Mr Malhotra growled "jis raat Naina ka khoon hua us raat mein flight se Delhi ja raha tha"

"haan aap Delhi gaye no doubt" said KD "but your honor hum ne domestic airport se cross verify kiya aur hume pata chala ki Mr Malhotra was late for his flight. Because of which the flight was delayed by 30 minutes when it was supposed to be leaving at 12:30. So actually Mr Malhotra ne sab se pehle officer Rajat ki gun se Ms Naina ka khoon kiya, phir unhone apne office ke peon se gun wapis ghar bhijwayi aur flight ke liye nikal pade. Koi puche toh kahege bhaiya hum toh khoon hua tab yaha the hi nahi"

"HAAN HAAN MEINE HI MARA HAI NAINA KO" Mr Malhotra admitted as everyone gasped, especially Rajat

"chacha ji ye aap kya keh rahe ho" asked Rajat "aap ne aisa kyu kiya"

"order order silence in the court" the judge ordered "aap ne Naina ka khoon kyu kiya Mr Malhotra"

"Rajat ko phasane ke liye" said Mr Malhotra

"Rajat ko kyu phasana tha aap ko" asked KD

"Rajat ke papa, mere bhaiya sari properties aur business Rajat ke naam kiye chal base" Mr Malhotra spat "is Rajat ko mujhe pai pai ka hisab dena padta tha. Dane dane ka mohtaj ho gaya tha mein sirf aur sirf is Rajat ki wajah se"

"aap Rajat ko hi maar dete" asked Yash finally speaking up "bichari Naina ko marne ki kya zarrurat thi"

"will ke anusar agar Rajat ka khoon ho jata hai toh sara business, sari properties charity me chali jati. Toh meine socha agar Rajat phas jayega toh sab kuch khud ba khud mera hi ho jayega" said Mr Malhotra "aur is liye Naina ke khoon mein meine Rajat ko phasaya. Asal me jab Rajat duty par gaya tha na tab Naina aayi thi. Rishte ki baat karne. Aur phir mujhe pata chala ki Rajat Purvi se pyaar karta hai. Toh meine uska faida uthaya aur Naina ko mar diya taki aisa lage Rajat ne Naina ko raaste se hatane ke liye mara hai"

"Purvi par goli kyu chalayi" Yash's voice was threateningly calm

"us ladki ko bohut kuch samajh aane laga tha" Mr Malhotra said "mein darr gaya ki ye ladki mera parda utha na le aur mein darr ke mare is par goli chala di. Meine socha ambulance bulavuga hi nahi aur ladki mar jayegi magar us ladki ne" he pointed at Adhira "pehle hi ambulance bula li thi"

"very impressive Mr Pathak" said the judge "magar aap ko pata kaise chala ki asal quatil Mr Malhotra hai aur officer Rajat nahi"

"your honor, mujhe akhir tak Mr Malhotra par shaq nahi tha. Kal raat ko Mr Mehta meri office me aaye the"

 ** _Flashback_**

"KD you won't believe kaun aaya hai" Mrs Billimoriya squealed entering with Yash and Jhalak

"are Mr Mehta and to-be soon Mrs Mehta" KD said as Adhira got up from her seat "please have a seat" as they took seats in front of KD "kya shadi ka card dene aaye ho"

"wo toh zarrur dege Pathak sahab" said Yash "mein yaha kuch important baat karne aaya hoon, Naina Singhania murder case ke silsile me"

"yes of course" said KD "Adhira, can you get some coffee for our lovely couple"

"sure sir" said Adhira as she and Billi left

"kaho Yash" asked KD

"ye dekhiye KD" Jhalak handed him a brown envelop. Confused, KD opened it and saw it a GPR report.

"Gun Powder Residue test reports" asked KD "ye kya hai"

"KD, aaj hospital me meine Mr Malhotra se hath milaya tha" said Yash "aur wo report mere hath ke GPR test ki hai"

"so what does that mean" asked KD

"it mean KD that Mr Malhotra did fire a shot a someone in some time" said Jhalak

"toh tum dono ye kehna chahte ho ki Mr Malhotra ne Purvi par goli chalayi hai" asked KD

"that's what I think" said Yash "see there isn't any other blood relative of Rajat who's DNA can match with his. So if Rajat was with Purvi, then Mr Malhotra is our masked attacker"

"aur toh aur Yash ne Mr Malhotra ki gardan par kharoch ka nishaan bhi dekha tha" Jhalak informed

"tum meri madad kyu kar rahe ho" asked KD "tum jante ho na isse tum apna case haar sakte ho"

"par meri behen toh jeet jayegi" said Yash "that's enough for me"

 ** _Flashback End_**

"... aur phir hum ne milkar puri raat me ye case solve kiya" KD explained

"Mr Mehta do you realize ye ek own goal tha" asked Mr Malhotra angrily "tumhe apni jeet mil rahi thi aur mujhe mera paisa. Kyu bekar me mera plan fail kiya"

"shukar karo is samay adaalat me khade ho" Yash said dusting Mr Malhotra's coat "meri dono jaano ko marne ki koshish ki hai tum ne. Kahi aur hote na tumhe zinda dafna diya hota ab tak"

"chacha ji aap ko ye sab karne ki kya zarrurat thi" asked Rajat "ek aawaz de dete sare papers par sign kar aap ko de deta"

"aap ki paiso ki lalach ne ek masoom ladki ki jaan li hai" said KD "kanoon aap ko kadi se kadi saza dega" he turned to the judge "the defence finally rests your honor"

"sare sabooto, gawaho aur Mr Malhotra ka Iqbal-e-jurm ko madde nazar rakhte hua ye adaalat ye nirnay par pohuchi hai ki Ms Naina Singhania ka khoon Mr Malhotra ne hi kiya hai aur adaalat unhe turant hirasat me lene ka aur alag se mukadma chalane ka huqm deti hai" the judge said writing something "sath hi sath ye adaalat Officer Rajat Malhotra ko sare ilzamo se baizzat bari karti hai aur CID rejoin karne ki anumati deti hai" he hit the gravel "the case is closed" as Yash, Jhalak, KD and Adhira bowed to the judge whisk everyone got up

"RAJAT" Purvi squealed in joy as she hugged Rajat "I'm so glad you're alright"

"haan Purvi I am also so happy that we can be together now" Rajat hugged her back "aur ab hume koi alag nahi kar sakta"

"not if I've to do something with it" Yash chuckled to himself

"if that were the case toh tum own goal nahi karte Yash" KD said as he and Adhira approached him "sorry bro, nearly had won that one"

"it's not always about win or lose Mr Pathak" said Jhalak leaning on Yash's shoulder "though it took a hard way for our Yash sir to learn it"

"so how was it to let justice prevail for once" asked Adhira

"I had already said I don't work for justice" said Yash "I work for happiness"

"toh shadi mein aana hai ya nahi" asked KD

"of course Pathak sahab" Yash said as both shook hands "par aaj raat mere ghar par ek choti si party hai. I would love if you two and Mrs Billimoriya would join us"

"haar ki party me mein pehli baar javugi" said Adhira

"ye meri Purvi ki jeet ki party hai" said Yash

Here Rajat and Purvi had came out of the building and were about to leave on Purvi's bike. There they saw Yash and Jhalak waiting for them.

"glad you decided to take ride back home" Jhalak joked

"bhai ye sach hai ki aap ne KD ki help ki" asked Purvi

"Rajat to-be soon Mrs Malhotra ko keh do ki mein ye gift wapis le raha hoon" said Yash

"b-bhai ye aap kya keh rahe ho" asked Purvi tearfully "I'm sorry meine aap se kal aise baat ki please mujse baat karna mat choro"

"are Purvi tum ne suna nahi sir ne kya kaha" asked Rajat excited "he said to-be soon Mrs Malhotra"

"kya" asked Purvi awestruck "b-bhai aap maan gaye"

"Rajat to-be soon Mrs Malhotra ko keh do mein ek family size SUV shadi par gift karne wala hoon"

"oh bhai" Purvi hugged him "I'm sorry bhai meine aap ke sath aisa bartav kiya... please maaf kar do"

"jav tum bhi kya yaad rakhogi" Yash hugged her back "par mere sath aisa wapis mat karna... bohut dard hota hai"

"I'm sorry sir" said Rajat "ye sab meri wajah se hua hai"

"wo hum baad me decide karege" said Yash "philhal ke liye ye sir wir ki formality choro, bhai bolne ki adaat dal lo"

"k-kya" asked Rajat quite shocked

"BTW Rajat" Jhalak called "jail ka khana kaisa laga"

"ah mujhe jail ka khana khane ki zarrurat hi nahi padi" Rajat informed "Purvi mere liye roz, subhe sham ghar ka bana khana lati thi"

"a... kya" asked Yash in disbelief "Purvi tum ne toh aaj tak mere liye ek cup chayi nahi banayi aur is Rajat ko tiffin service? That's not fair"

"Yash mein isi connection ki baat kar rahi thi" Jhalak laughed

"so did I miss something" asked Purvi

 **Yash: and cut. So finally RajVi overcame every obstacle in their way and even the stone hearted Yash is convinced for their marriage. So next chapter will be full of romances and comedy but you guys have to pay a cost for it. It's not much I assure you.**

 **Well you guys see that for cheater 19,20 and 21 I got what, only 5 or 6 reviews. Come on guys let me know except Shweta04 or my random guest someone reads the stuff. So I'll be waiting till the review count reaches 216 for the story. I hope you guys can understand my problem too. It won't be satisfactory if only two or three people read this.**

 **Officer Yash, signing off.**


	23. RajVi Home Alone

**_Chapter 23_**

 ** _RajVi Home Alone_**

It had been few days since Rajat was proved innocent. Life is returning to normal for our favorite couple now, of course after we not consider Shreya's and Vineet's regular teasing. So today is another normal day for RajVi.

"kya baat hai Purvi" Shreya approached Purvi's desk "aaj kal mere sath hi hello bhi nahi"

"mein thodi busy rehti hoon Shreya" said Purvi

"aacha aisi kaisi busy rehti hai ki apni best friend se ek second ke liye baat bhi nahi kar sakti" asked Shreya when she noticed Purvi was chatting with someone on phone. She strained her eyes and saw it was Rajat "are Purvi, Rajat Sir se baat hi karni hai toh directly kar de, chatting kyu kar rahi hai"

"it's fun. Tu nahi samajhegi" said Purvi "because Daya Sir is too old for chatting and stuff"

"aacha dekho toh" Shreya said "ek toh mujhe ignore kiye ja rahi hai aur upar se Daya Sir ko old bol rahi ho. He's just 30"

"and Rajat's 29" said Purvi "2 in ten's place matters. Aur waise bhi jab tera aur Daya Sir ka naya naya chakkar chal raha tha tab tu bhi mujhe ignore karti thi"

"ae mein tuje ignore nahi karti thi" said Shreya indignantly

"sure Shreya sure" Purvi rolled her eyes "ab mujhe disturb mat kar"

"what do you mean disturb mat kar" Shreya demanded when Pradyuman walked out

"aacha suno sab" Pradyuman called "abhi ke liye sare cases solve ho chuke hai. Toh ab ghar jav I'll coordinate with you all if something comes up"

"YAY" everyone cheered and started to leave

"oh Rajat" Vineet called coming to Rajat's desk "kya tu aaj free hai"

"sorry schedule thoda tight hai" said Rajat

"are mein soch raha tha ja kar bhai ki nayi movie dekhte hai na" Vineet offered "popcorn meri taraf se"

"thanks but no thanks" said Rajat taking his messenger bag "mera program fixed hai"

"that's no fair" Vineet whined "jab se tu bari hua hai na tab se tu mujhe bhul sa gaya hai"

"tuje mere khilaf court me gawahi nahi deni chahiye thi"

"ya phir Yash sir ko apna ego drop nahi karna chahiye tha" Vineet retorted "tu zyada se zyada umr kaid ki saza kaat raha hota"

"yaar tu ek kaam kar" said Rajat patting Vineet's cheek "ja ke koi club me meri bhabhi ko dundh tab tak mein teri bhabhi ke sath thoda quality time spend kar aata hoon" he left

"akad toh dekho. Ishqshuda kya hua yaar ko bhul hi gaya"

 ** _Mehta House_**

Rajat and Purvi entered Mehta House to find it quite abandoned, well except for the Koyuki who was having the 18 hour nap a kitty her age needs.

"ajeeb hai" said Purvi "bhai ab tak ghar aa jane chahiye. Unhe aur Jhalak ko toh aaj wedding plan karni thi"

"are Purvi ye dekho" Rajat took a paper on which Koyuki's tail rested "lagta hai bhai ek chitti chor gaye hai"

"dikhav" Purvi read the letter and frowned "bhai aur Jhalak Pune gaye hai apne kisi client ko bail dilane. Kal tak wapis aa jayege... mujhe pizza order karne ke liye kaha hai"

"matlab ab hum home alone hai" Rajat whispered wrapping his arm around Purvi's waist "kyu"

"yaha par ye bhi likha hai agar Rajat ghar aaya toh bhai tumhe zinda gad dege" Purvi said as Rajat immediately let go of her and took his bag

"I think I should go" said Rajat nervously laughing

"Rajat I was just kidding" Purvi burst laughing "bhai ne tumhare bare me kuch likha nahi hai"

"aacha" Rajat said looking around the house

"ab kya dekh rahe ho Rajat" Purvi frowned

"searching for hidden cameras" said Rajat

"don't worry" Purvi assured "bhai kabhi hidden cameras nahi lagwaege"

"kyu"

"rehne do Rajat tumhara innocent sa brain wo info digest nahi kar payega" Purvi picked her pet "come on Koyuki you slept enough"

"meeeeow" Koyuki stretched and walked away to god knows where

"chalo Rajat, kaun sa pizza khavoge" asked Purvi

"pizza kyu" asked Rajat "tum ne toh kaha tha ek baar tumhare lockup me aa javu sara khana tum hi banavoge"

"lockup mere" asked Purvi putting her arms around Rajat's neck "quaidi bhi mere aur jailer bhi mein. Toh khana jailer banata hai ki quaidi"

"q-quaidi" Rajat said uncertain "hai na"

"toh isme quaidi kaun"

"mein"

"toh khana kaun banaega"

"mein"

"toh khade kya ho mere liye ja kar coffee banav

"haan jailer sahiba" Rajat saluted and went into the kitchen as Purvi burst into hysteric laughter "tum mera mazak uda rahi thi na"

"of course Rajat" Purvi had a hard time controlling her laughter "tum kitne cute lag rahe ho aise darre darre"

"tumhe mujhe torture karna bohut pasand hai na" asked Rajat "but mein khana nahi banne wala"

"don't worry, subhe ka khana mein bana dugi aur sham ka tum" Purvi patted Rajat's cheek

"toh shadi karne ka faida kya" Rajat muttered

"chand ko khilne do" Purvi whispered in Rajat's ear phir batati hoon"

"mujhe kuch aur din zinda rehna hai Purvi" Rajat informed "aur agar phir se tum ne mujhe kahi kharoch diya toh locha na ho jaye"

"that was just a coincidence Rajat" Purvi cajoled "I'm sure aisa phir se nahi hoga, provided tum Vineet ke kisi wahiyad idea ko follow na karo"

"oh come on Purvi admit it" said Rajat "you're jealous to core"

"no I was not"

"oh you so were jealous"

"no I wasn't"

"you were"

"I weren't"

"you weren't"

"no I was"

"ah-ha you admitted you're jealous" Rajat said triumphantly

"no I didn't, you tricked me" Purvi said throwing cushions at Rajat

"aw you're so high headed Purvi" Rajat said "haarne lagi toh violence par utar aayi"

"abhi toh cushions phek rahi hoon if you don't shut up grenades phekugi" Purvi warned

"aacha aacha I'm sorry" Rajat apologized "batav kya karna hai tumhe aaj sham koko"

"bhai mere liye nayi game laye hai" said Purvi

"kya wo mera innocent brain handle kar sakta hai"

"shut up Rajat. Obviously under 7 game hai"

"under 7?! Tum kitne ki ho"

"ja kar chapter 10 padh aav" Purvi rolled her eyes "ek kaam karo tum wo nachos ka packet kholo aur unhe ek bowl me le aav aur mein tab tak game console TV se connect karti hoon"

"nahi mein game console TV se connect karta hoon aur tab tak tum nachos le aav" Rajat insisted

"are you sure" asked Purvi skeptically "kabhi ek gaming console dekha bhi hai"

"of course. Mein aur Vineet hamesha video games khelte the" Rajat shooed her "jav mein kar luga"

"hopefully" Purvi muttered and left for kitchen. She poured some nachos in the bowl and took two glass and a full bottle of coke before she walked out and gasped. Rajat stood there with different cords from her game console strangling him "is liye mujhe tumhe ye nahi karne dena tha" Purvi kept the tray on the coffee table and tried to free Rajat from the cords

"hehe sorry" said Rajat sheepishly as Purvi pulled the cord from his leg "Purvi kya kar rahi ho" as Rajat lost his balance

"Rajat seedhe khade raho" but instead both fell down on the couch, staring intently into each others eyes

 **Pee Loon Tere Neelay Neelay Nainon Se Shabnam**

 **Pee Loon Tere Geelay Geelay Hoto Ki Sargam**

 **Pee Loon Hai Peenay Ka Mausam**

 **Tere Sang Ishq Taari Hai**

 **Tere Sang Ik Khumari Hai**

 **Tere Sang Chain Bhi Mujhko**

 **Tere Sang Bekraari Hai**

 **Tere Sang Ishq Taari Hai**

 **Tere Sang Ik Khumari Hai**

 **Tere Sang Chain Bhi Mujhko**

 **Tere Sang Bekraari Hai**

"pata hai Purvi" said Rajat "mein aaj realize kiya ki tumhari aakhen jeel si gehri hai" as Purvi blushed lightly

"kya baat hai Rajat" asked Purvi giving his a light peck on lips. Koyuki chose the same moment to return from her evening stroll and saw the couple one upon the other. Thinking her master is being molested by the tall man, Koyuki pounced on Rajat and started to claw his face with her paws.

"MEEEEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWW"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" Rajat yelled in agony jumping away from Purvi

"oh god Koyuki" Purvi clasped her hands over her mouth "Koyuki let go of Rajat" she caught Koyuki and pulled her away from Rajat. Rajat's face was completely covered in claw marks like how it happens in cartoons "oh my god Rajat, are you alright"

"badi hi pyaari billi hai" Rajat said nursing his scratches

"I'm so sorry Rajat" Purvi apologized "Koyuki ko laga hoga tum mujhe tang kar rahe ho aur is liye mujhe bachane chali aayi"

"aaj kal billiya bhi kutto ki tarah wafadar ho gayi hai" Rajat said sorely

"bad Koyuki" Purvi scolded "say sorry to Rajat"

"meooow" Koyuki grumbled

"it's OK" Rajat sighed "mein console connect karta hoon"

Few minutes later RajVi were playing a PVP combat game and the score was currently a tie. Rajat seemed to be a more of an urban legend than Purvi thought, more like a geek.

"Purvi ye tie breaker hai" Rajat reminded "kehta hoon haar maan lo Purvi"

"never" Purvi said as she beat the keys on the controller, trying to overpower Rajat's character. Rajat was about to deliver the finishing blow when Purvi got an idea. She leant in and pressed her lips against Rajat's. Rajat was as always shocked by this and let go of the controller and kissed Purvi back. Little did he know it was a trick of Purvi's to win as she overpowered Rajat's character. Rajat was snapped out of his stupor when the TV said: K. O. And Rajat instantly pulled back to see a triumphant smirk plastered on Purvi's face.

"Purvi tum ne cheating ki" Rajat said accusingly "tum ne mujhe kiss kiya taki tum mujhe game me haara sako"

"then you should have been more careful" Purvi teased "because everything in fair in love, war and games"

"bull carp" Rajat tried to pounce on her but Purvi jumped from the couch and started to run in circles around it followed by Rajat "get back Purvi"

"mujhe pakad ke dikhav" Purvi teased as they ran round the couch

"Purvi I swear jab tum mere hath aayi tab bohut bura hoga" Rajat warned

"uske liye pehle mujhe pakadna hoga" Purvi showed Rajat her tongue and scaled up the stairs followed by Rajat cornering the only exit

"ab bach ke kaha javogi" asked Rajat evilly

"you should know never to corner a CID officer" Purvi jumped off the railing and landed safely on the floor and then mocked a bow at Rajat

"stupid whoever taught you acrobatics" Rajat muttered when the doorbell rang "lagta hai humara pizza aa gaya"

"mein dekhti hoon" Purvi received her order of pizza and shut the door. She was about to keep them on the coffee table when Rajat called

"are Purvi ruko" said Rajat as he came pushing a table with a white cloth and candle stand on "is par rakh do"

"pizza ke sath candle light dinner Rajat" asked Purvi laughing

"ab jo hai yahi hai" Rajat shrugged as he used the match to ignite the candle. Soon both were having their dinner with Koyuki having her cat food by their table "Purvi say 'aaa'"

"huh" Purvi looked up as Rajat stuffed a slice of his pizza into her mouth. Purvi bit and gulped it down "mein khud kha sakti hoon Rajat"

"Purvi you're so unromantic" Rajat complained

"aacha" asked Purvi smugly "dinner khtm hone do batati hoon mein kitni romantic hoon"

"toh jaldi khav na" said Rajat as Purvi laughed and Koyuki shook her head.

Few minutes later Purvi and Rajat were seated in Yash's SUV with Purvi driving and Rajat holding Koyuki much to his horror

"can't I drive and you hold this kitty from hell" asked Rajat looking at the kitty

"meow" Koyuki showed Rajat her fangs as he gulped

"think what's more painful" asked Purvi "bhai finding out that you've been driving his car or Koyuki scratching your face"

"both will be hellish if you ask me" Rajat mumbled "tumhari family ko mujse problem kya hai? Tumhara bhai mujhe phasi chadhana chahta tha aur tumhari billi mera muh nauchna chahti hai"

"stop whining Rajat, we're here" said Purvi hitting the breaks "get off" as both of them got out to find its a cliff overlooking the beautifully lighted city

"woah Purvi, this is beautiful" said Rajat placing Koyuki on the roof of the car

"I know" Purvi said "whenever I felt sad I use to come here"

"you're feeling sad now" asked Rajat wrapping his arm around Purvi's neck

"a little yes" Purvi admitted "I wish mere mummy papa hote. Kitna maza aata na jab papa aur bhai mil kar tumhari band bajate"

"Purvi you're really evil" Rajat laughed "Hey I know how to cheer you up" he pulled out his phone and played a song "may I have this dance with you" asked Rajat getting on his knees and forwarding his hand

"yeah sure" Purvi placed her hand on Rajat's and pulled him up. She placed her other hand on his shoulder as he placed his own on her waist

 **Ho tere ishq mein dooba rahe**

 **Din-raat yunhi sada**

 **Mere khwaab se aankhein teri naa hoye juda**

 **Mera naam tu haathon pe apne likhe baar haan**

 **Aye kaash ke aisa bhi din laaye woh Khuda**

 **Tu hi mera mera mera [x8]**

 **Tu hi mera aa aa.. [x2]**

 **Tu hi mera mera mera [x4]**

 **Hai teri chahat meri zaroorat**

 **Sooni hai tujh bin duniya meri**

 **Naa reh sakoonga main door inse**

 **Hai meri jannat galiya teri [x2]**

 **Ho… ho …**

 **Ummeed ye seene mein leke main hoo jee raha**

 **Kabhi tu mile kahe mujhse ke main hoon tera**

 **Tu hi mera mera mera [x8]**

 **Tu hai qismat tu hi hai rehmat**

 **Tujhse hi judi hai meri har khushi**

 **Tu hi mohabbat, tu hai raahat**

 **Lagti bhali hai teri saadgi**

 **Paata hoon khud ko tere bina tanha**

 **Mujhe thaam le, mujhe rok le**

 **Bhatka hoon main bhatka**

 **Tu hi mera mera mera [x18]**

The couple swayed in the rhythm of the music and when the song Rajat pulled Purvi into a passionate kiss. Koyuki raised her head from her sleeping position to see her master and tall man making out.

"stupid humans" Koyuki muttered and placed her head on her forelimbs returning to her slumber.

 **Yash: As I promised, as soon as the review count reached 216, I published this chapter. It seems in the rush of completing this story I missed the disclaimer. Don't sue me, I still own neither CID nor Adaalat. Well over and above that, I dedicated full two hours for this chapter and had various opinions from my girl. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **I would like to answer some questions. FancyPari: you see girl I want to finish the majority part of this story before the end of 2017. I've studies to attend there after. I see it's kinda rushed but that's that.**

 **Shweta04: girl your reviews are a motivation for me to keep improving my stories. I know I didn't give readers enough time to review with the cases being rushed but I also have some deadlines. Christmas break was the best time to finish at least one story and I chose Ishqshuda since RajVi is also my own personal favorite couple. If I were B.P. Singh I would bring back Vikas Kumar as Senior Inspector Rajat. Anyways, thanks for reviewing with such fine details, even a million thanks won't be enough.** **BTW chap 19 and 20 were uploaded together.**

 **To my anon guests: I know why you can't find the story in the archive. I had changed it to a crossover. Don't worry I've fixed it though. I'm sure you can find it now. Sorry for the trouble.**

 **To all the Silent Readers and reviewers who write 'fabulous', 'awesome' and so on: I know you're there guys and I hope you all liked the story. And my other reviewers thanks always for reviewing my story. I know it takes up a bit of time to post a review. Trust me in this time I can chug down half a litre of coke. Well anyways thanks for appreciating my literature and I look forward to read you in my future chapter's/story's review page.**

 **And lastly, to everyone reading this. Only two chapters are remaining before Ishqshuda reaches its happy ending. I suck at writing cheesy stuff so it'll take some time for me to update with exams and other duties to attend. So be patient. I assure I'll make the end worthwhile reading.**

 **So stay tuned and please review.**

 **Officer Yash, signing off.**


End file.
